Víboras
by Alega
Summary: Arthur es un mago que se ve obligado a refugiarse en Francia para huir de Voldemort y sus seguidores, en una zona campesina, donde conocerá a alguien que le robará el corazón sin necesidad de una poción de amor. FrUK.
1. 1981

**Diclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia y Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.**

**Advertencias: **Spoilers de la primera guerra del universo de Harry Potter. Ambientado antes de la caída de Voldemort.

La pareja principal es, como siempre, Francia/Inglaterra (sin importancia del orden). Hay otras parejas, de corta aparición. También hay uso de las nyo.

Llevo mucho tiempo alejada del mundo de HP, así que cualquier error… mil disculpas.

**Capítulo 1**

**1981.**

Lo primero que hizo al pisar la tierra, fue cerciorarse de tener todos sus miembros en su debido lugar, luego buscó a sus hermanos con la mirada. Estaban cerca de él, sanos y _completos_. Su miedo a desmembrarse no era descabellado, una Aparición a tan larga distancia significaba mucho empleo de magia, poder y control; su nivel de dificultad incluso ponía en aprietos a magos experimentados. Y él, Arthur, sin duda lo era.

El sitio al que habían llegado era verdoso. Un campo inmenso de cosechas y vida bucólica, sin el menor rastro de magia, para su alivio. Estaba harto de la sociedad mágica, ansiaba desaparecer más que nada en este mundo. Eso era lo que había hecho llegado a un punto donde o permanecía en Londres bajo riesgo de muerte o huía y echaba a perder toda su valentía mostrada hasta entonces. El no se consideraba un cobarde, pero sabía cuándo acababa su temeridad y comenzaba a trabajar su instinto de supervivencia. Les hizo una seña a sus hermanos, Peter, Matthew y Emily. De ellos, Emily era la mayor con quince años de edad, le seguía Matthew con catorce, Peter apenas contaba con diez años. Su madre había muerto el año pasado por una fiebre de dragón que no había tenido modo de curarse. El, no el mayor pero sí el más responsable, fue el encargado de seguir adelante con la familia.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó Emily, mirando a su alrededor menos asustada de lo que parecían sus dos hermanos menores.

-Sigamos por este camino –dijo Arthur, señalando un pasaje de tierra bastante rústico, que seguramente era usado por los muggles de la zona para andar a pie-. Recuerden mantener sus varitas escondidas, por ahora no usaremos magia.

Además, él necesitaba recuperarse de una Aparición extraordinaria. Por ello caminaron despacio, como si todos fueran conscientes de ello. Arthur ponía su empeño en observar la naturaleza del lugar, al que pronto debería considerar si tomarlo como su nuevo hogar o seguir adelante hacia otro sitio muggle. Francia debía albergar lugares cómodos para una familia pequeña. Y estaba lejos del Señor Tenebroso, por ahora, era su principal atractivo.

Solo se detuvieron para descansar por poco tiempo, antes de reanudar su camino. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, debían estar cerca de Charroux, el pueblo al que había escogido como primer destino. Lo eligió porque unos antepasados suyos ya habían vivido en ese lugar en la Edad Media; gracias al recuerdo familiar esa estancia se había mantenido en la memoria de todos, por si acaso algún día necesitaban de ella.

No tenía muchas expectativas en cuanto al mantenimiento de la casa. Después de décadas de abandono, agradecería que se mantuviera en pie. Estaba consciente de la diferencia abismal que habría entre ella y su cómodo hogar encantado en Londres.

Un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos. En realidad, eran varias exclamaciones en un idioma hasta ahora desconocido (seguramente, dado _dónde_ estaban, sería francés). Se puso a la defensiva en cuestión de segundos, sacó su varita y se colocó delante de sus hermanos en dirección a donde provenía el alboroto. El miedo cruzó sus caras como si volvieran a estar en peligro, en casa, como si no se hubieran alejado en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, el instinto le dijo a Arthur que no era esa clase de amenaza al que se estaba enfrentando ahora. Matthew fue el segundo en relajarse.

-Parecen gritos de ayuda, ¿estará en problemas?

-No es nuestro asunto –respondió Arthur-, sigamos.

-¿Lo vamos a dejar como está? –saltó Emily, quien pasada la alerta afloraba en ella su lado dominantemente Gryffindor-. Eso está muy mal, ¿qué pasaría si el mundo dejara pasar siempre los pedidos de ayuda de los demás?

Arthur rodó los ojos, sin intenciones de discutir con alguien tan terco. Para su desgracia, se encontró en desventaja al ser tres contra uno.

-Bien, bien, ustedes ganan, pero yo voy adelante y, si es muy peligroso, nos retiramos. No estamos para sustos innecesarios.

Encabezando la marcha, seguido de una muy decidida Emily y un curioso Peter, divisaron al poco tiempo a un hombre rubio que parecía muy agitado. El problema fue obvio una vez estuvieron lo bastante cerca para verlo: el hombre estaba recogiendo ropa ya seca (que habría lavado en las cercanías) y el viento, que agitaba su vestimenta y sus largos cabellos, los había esparcido por los alrededores. Ahora se encontraba en la labor de recuperar lo perdido.

Emily soltó una carcajada de alivio, pero Matthew fue más atento y se acercó al individuo con cierta timidez.

-¿Necesita ayuda, señor? –preguntó.

-¿Eh? –El desconocido, sobresaltado, lo miró con desconfianza-. ¿Quién eres? No te había visto por aquí nunca.

Arthur murmuró rápidamente un hechizo de comprensión de lenguas, que permitía tanto hablar y entender por un corto período un idioma desconocido. Era muy útil, pero complicado de realizar y no siempre se tenía éxito. Muchas veces le ocurrió que, queriendo comprender el alemán, acababa hablando mongol y asustando a sus oyentes.

-Somos viajeros que estamos de paso –dijo Arthur, adelantándose-. Escuchamos unos gritos y pensamos que alguien estaba en problemas, pero veo que estás bien.

-Ah, eso. En realidad sí estoy en problemas, debo recoger toda esta ropa y llevarla a casa de mi patrón a tiempo o de lo contrario me veré en aprietos –le explicó-, pero el viento lo ha desperdigado, ¿quién sabe si no se habrán vuelto a ensuciar?

Arthur lo miró de arriba abajo. Estaba claro, pese a lo atractivo del rostro, que era un mero campesino, pobre y sin gracia. Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y seguir con su camino, pero sus hermanos decidieron hacer su buena obra del día. Matthew se ofreció a ayudarle, Emily le siguió seguramente pensando que aquello guardaba cierta heroicidad, Peter lo vio como un juego y se les unió. El desconocido aceptó la ayuda muy feliz de tenerla, explicándoles luego en dónde creía que habían ido a parar las prendas.

Refunfuñando, Arthur se recostó en un árbol y los observó ir y venir. No pensaba que fuera a acabar pronto, por lo que tuvo deseos de emplear un _accio_. Cuando el muggle se descuidó, lo hizo en un murmullo. La ropa llegó sin mayores problemas a la cesta donde estaba acumulada la demás. Dejó que los otros descubrieran solos que ya no había más ropa que buscar.

-Vaya, parece que todo está en orden –dijo el muggle, revisando, para después dedicarles una sonrisa agradecida-. ¡Muchas gracias! No sé qué habría sido de mí sin ustedes. Entonces, ¿en realidad se encuentran de paso? Se hace muy tarde y es mejor que vayan a buscar la posada para pasar la noche. Déjenme acompañarle al pueblo.

-Prefiero ir… -Arthur iba a decir solo, pero su hermana se le adelantó.

-¡Eso está muy bien! Por cierto, me llamo Emily –se presentó la chica, mientras el hombre levantaba la cesta y comenzaban a caminar. Matthew y Peter se presentaron a su vez y entre los tres presentaron a Arthur, quien no disimulaba su malhumor.

-Yo soy Francis, Francis Bonnefoy –dijo el muggle-, y estoy encantado de conocerlos. Por cierto, me han dicho que son viajeros pero ¿de dónde vienen? Usan una ropa muy curiosa, jamás la había visto.

Se refería a las túnicas, prendas habituales entre los magos. Arthur se había resistido toda su vida a usar ropa muggle, por considerarla un atentado a sus principios. Ahora que lo pensaba, representaría un problema para pasar desapercibido en el pueblo. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no lo había previsto?

-Somos…

-Nuestra procedencia no te incumbe –dijo Arthur, cortando a su hermana-. No intentes saber más sobre nosotros, Bonnefoy, no te diremos nada. Ahora, una vez lleguemos al pueblo desaparece de nuestra vista. Ya nos has hecho perder el tiempo por tu incompetencia.

-¡Hermano! –protestó Emily, pero Arthur la instó a dejar de quejarse y caminar.

A partir de esto, el trayecto fue corto pero incómodo. Francis se despidió con sequedad de ellos y desvió su ruta hacia, lo que se veía, una mansión tanto antigua como inmensa. Arthur deseó poder vivir en un lugar como ese, aunque supusiera el mantenimiento de empleados muggles. Cuando lo perdieron de vista, Arthur se apresuró a trasladar a sus hermanos a un pequeño callejón.

-Rápido, cámbiense y pónganse esto –Les mostró prendas muggles que había ocultado en su túnica.

-Se las has robado –señaló Emily, incrédula.

-Si lo quieres ver de ese modo –dijo Arthur, sin que la acusación le pesara-. Nuestra ropa es muy llamativa y lo que tenemos que hacer es camuflarnos entre ellos, con ella nuestro plan fracasa desde el principio. Vengan, he tomado lo necesario para ustedes, hasta hay un vestido para ti, Em.

Emily parecía tan ofendida que no miró el vestido cuando lo tomó entre sus manos. Arthur invocó un encantamiento que los desaparecía momentáneamente a la vista de los no-mágicos, de modo de poder cambiarse sin ser atrapados. Tuvo que encoger la ropa de Peter para que le quedara más o menos decente; los pantalones de Matthew se caían. Sin embargo, a Arthur le quedó bien lo que tomó para sí. Una vez listos, Arthur terminó el hechizo y salieron del callejón.

Era un pueblo que consistía, mayormente, en una calle muy larga con pocas bifurcaciones. Charroux seguía siendo medieval, sin haber crecido para modernizarse. Arthur se sintió trasladado en el tiempo. Al llegar a la posada, los atendió una mujer amable, gorda y rubia, de mejillas rojas, quien parecía muy feliz de tener nuevos inquilinos.

-No viene mucha gente por esta época, ¿sabe? Ahora tengo a los de siempre, más unos pocos turistas, no muchos. ¿Cuántas habitaciones van a querer?

-Una, con dos camas.

-¿Tan poco? Creo que la señorita estaría mejor en una habitación aparte.

-No. No es necesario –repuso Arthur.

Al final, consiguió que su pedido fuera escuchado y tuvo su habitación. Cuando la posadera los dejó en ella, solos, Arthur se apresuró a acomodarla según sus necesidades, mientras sus hermanos observaban con curiosidad. Amplió las dos camas hasta hacerla espaciosa para dos personas en cada una.

-¿Quiénes serán los demás inquilinos? –preguntó Emily.

-No lo sé, pero hay que conseguir ropa y dinero muggle –dijo Arthur-, antes de que pida el pago.

Emily asintió, sentándose en la cama hechizada.

-¿Lo volveremos a robar?

-¿Tienes una idea mejor?

-No realmente. Tal vez podamos hechizarlos para que nos den lo que queramos.

-¿Qué diferencia habría con robarla? Debe haber otro modo… ¡Peter, no saltes en la cama! Igual, cuando nos acomodemos en nuestra casa, no necesitaremos de nada muggle.

-¿Al final nos quedaremos aquí?

-Por ahora, es lo mejor. Luego ya veremos qué hacer.

Matthew se había acercado a la ventana, observando a través de ella la poca animosidad nocturna. Era un pueblo tranquilo, parecido a él. Pensó en los amigos que había dejado en la caótica Londres, en los muchos chicos sangre sucia que estaban en peligro a causa del movimiento mortífago. Como si fuera un pensamiento compartido, se sintió en todos una pesadumbre, como si la presencia de aquel peligro los alcanzara incluso en aquel lugar tan alejado de todo.

-¿Habrán magos en este pueblo? –preguntó Matthew.

-Habrá que averiguarlo –dijo Arthur.

El no quería que sus hermanos compartieran con muggles por más tiempo, pero no servían la cena en las habitaciones. Se vieron obligados a bajar y sentarse junto a los demás. Era indignante y tenía ganas de lanzarle _cruciatus_ a todos, pero no tenía mayor opción. En la mesa se sentó un hombre ruso, de nariz inmensa, que los saludó con una vocecita bastante dulce para semejante cuerpo. Se llamaba Iván y estaba allí de vacaciones. Luego tenían una pareja que veraneaban también, un hombre alto y delgaducho llamado Toris y una chica baja, rubia y de ojos verdes que se había presentado como Felicia. Luego llegaron los huéspedes habituales, un estudiante de derecho, de aspecto serio, y otro que era ayudante del boticario del pueblo.

Los cuatro hermanos comieron en silencio sin intentar involucrarse en la conversación del resto, por lo demás, estos eran lo suficientemente ruidosos como para que su silencio pasara casi desapercibido. Cuando acabaron, no se quedaron para la sobremesa. Con un gesto, Arthur les indicó que subieran a la habitación.

Una vez allí, Arthur fue directo en sus aclaraciones:

-No intimen con muggles. Intenten pasar de ellos lo más que puedan. Tampoco hablen con extraños, no sabemos si el Señor Tenebroso ha ampliado su radio hasta los países vecinos. Hasta donde sé, estaba a punto de hacerlo.

-Ya sabemos las precauciones –se quejó Emily-, han sido meses de lo mismo.

-Es una pena –reveló Matthew, inseguro- que incluso estando tan lejos no podamos relajarnos.

-Ya habrá tiempo para ello. Mañana iré a nuestra casa. Ustedes se quedaran aquí entonces, no sabemos en qué estado puede estar. Recuerdo que una vez, un amigo mío fue a su casa de verano y se la encontró infestada de _Bundimun_.

-¡Qué mal suena! –exclamó Peter-, ¿si encuentras un _Diricawl_ nos los quedamos como mascota?

-Vayan a dormir –terció Arthur.

Prácticamente los obligó a acostarse. Con la varita a su lado, sin descuidarse en ningún momento, durmió junto a Peter mientras Matthew y Emily ocupaban la otra cama. Repasó lo que haría mañana: revisar la casa, hacerse con dinero y ropa muggle. Hubiera deseado poder avisar a sus otros hermanos que se encontraban a salvo, pero por seguridad se había decidido romper toda comunicación. James y los gemelos habían preferido quedarse para luchar junto a la Orden del Fénix. El, en cambio, se había inclinado por proteger a su familia.

Además, no se imaginaba peleando a muerte contra sus antiguos compañeros. ¿Qué pasaría si alguna vez se encontraba con Malfoy, por ejemplo? ¿O algún Black? Y entre los Black que se habían unido a la causa del Señor Tenebroso, estaba Bellatrix. Sin duda, le costaría enfrentarse a ella dejando antiguos lazos a un lado. Sí, había huido, pero él no iba a poner en peligro la vida de sus hermanos menores, no iba a perder a nadie más; ya había sido lo suficientemente insolente al rechazar unirse a los mortífagos. Había sido acusado de traidor a la raza, de simpatizante de muggles, como si el hecho de no soportarlos estuviera ligado al deseo de exterminarlos o, en el caso más benevolente, esclavizarlos.

Arthur prefería seguir manteniendo los dos mundos separados. Con este pensamiento, se quedó dormido.

**Continuará.**

Sobre los personajes, por si hay alguna duda:

Emily: Fem!USA.

Felicia: fem!Polonia.


	2. La casa de piedra

**Capítulo 2**

**La casa de piedra**

A la mañana siguiente dejó instrucciones claras a Emily y a Matthew sobre lo que debían hacer. O mejor dicho, les recitó la serie de prohibiciones de costumbre, como hablar con los inquilinos muggles o salir de la posada sin motivo de relevancia. También les encargó vigilar a Peter, mucho más tremendo y dado a desobedecer. Emily había querido ir a ayudarlo con la inspección de la casa, pero al ser menor de edad todavía no podía usar magia con la libertad de un adulto. Además, Arthur creía poder él solo.

Salió de la posada después de librarse de las ganas de charlar de la dueña, quien parecía tratarse de esa clase de personas que necesitan constantemente entablar conversación con los demás para comentar toda clase de tonterías. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta del poco interés de Arthur por ella. No lamentó cortarla violentamente.

Poca gente paseaba por la calle principal a esa hora de la mañana. O tal vez fuera porque en sí, la población era bastante reducida. Aunque Charroux llevaba siglos existiendo pacíficamente, había permanecido siendo un pueblo pequeño sin grandes pretensiones. Lo más relevante era su iglesia, por lo que concluyó que, aparte de muggles, debían ser religiosos. Arthur nunca había entendido la utilidad de las creencias muggles, también escapaba de su comprensión que algunos magos se apropiaran de esas creencias como si fueran veraces. La locura se iba extendiendo de un tipo de humano a otro. Caían los más débiles, pensó.

Algunas calles todavía lucían su empedrado, que no era el caso de la calle principal completamente asfaltada como cualquier ciudad moderna. Las viviendas y distintos puestos de comercio eran antiguos; en la mayoría de los casos las paredes estaban carcomidas por el tiempo, ennegrecidas incluso por el descuido. Los tejados eran rojos, como si fuera una regla general. De no ser por la vestimenta de las personas, Arthur se creería trasladado en el tiempo, a la época en donde sus antepasados habitaron esa zona. Pasó de largo un pozo de agua, ya en desuso, y un puesto de flores atendido por una muchacha rubia y de baja estatura. Se le ocurrió que en el regreso podría comprarle un ramo a Emily, aunque eso conllevara comprarle también un detalle a los otros dos.

Si mal no recordaba las indicaciones de su familia, la casa debería estar en el extremo oeste del pueblo, casi conectando a la carretera que señalaba el final de Charroux. Se detuvo al escuchar cascos de caballo a su espalda, al voltearse descubrió en la cercanía a un carruaje siendo tirado por dos caballos. El chofer, un chico moreno vestido a la antigua, saludaba como si estuviera en un desfile de una fecha especial. Se dio cuenta que a quien dirigía el saludo era a la florista que había pasado antes. Las miradas de Arthur y el chófer se cruzaron cuando el carruaje estuvo a su altura. Para su sorpresa, acabó deteniéndose.

-¡Hola, tío! –exclamó, con acento español-. Eres nuevo por aquí, ¿no? Me lo ha contado Lovino esta mañana. –Arthur no tenía idea de quién era Lovino, porque bien se acordaba de los nombres de los inquilinos de la posada-. ¿Qué tal? ¿Andas de paseo? No hay muchos visitantes por esta época así que es bueno que nos visiten. ¡Venga, sube! ¿A dónde vas? Te llevo gratis esta vez, que igual el coche ni es mío.

Arthur se sentía mareado ante la verborrea de aquel muggle parlanchín. No estaba de humor para aceptar favores inesperados, por lo que declinó la oferta sin preocuparse por sus modales.

-¿Eh, no? ¿Pero es que andas cerca? ¿A dónde vas?

El tipo era insistente. Con aquella molestia al pendiente de él no habría modo de poder aventurarse en su casa. Supuso que estaba más interesado en averiguar quién era que en la supuesta ayuda.

-¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? –gruñó Arthur.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Voy a recoger a la esposa del señor Cécéreu –le informó-. Llega hoy de París.

-¿Quién es ese señor?

-¿No lo conoces? Es el que vive en la casota grandota que se puede ver desde aquí. ¿La ves? Es el más forrado del pueblo, tío, así que se puede permitir estas excentricidades.

Arthur esbozó una sonrisa. Por fin aquel muggle decía algo útil.

-Entonces ve rápido, que se te hará tarde –y pretendió sonar un poco más amable.

-Ahora que lo dices, es verdad –dijo el muggle-. Hale, mi nombre es Antonio, por si me necesitas. Pregunta por mí. ¡Nos vemos!

El muggle partió, aumentando la velocidad del carruaje. Se preguntó al verlo alejarse si ese pueblo sería tan chico como para que, al preguntar por el nombre de Antonio, ya inmediatamente supieran sobre a quién se refería. En fin, no esperaba necesitarlo nunca. Siguió con su camino, pensando en cómo conseguir contacto con el señor Cécéreu; quería, como ya había hecho en el Ministerio de Magia inglés, establecer contactos de renombre, que le pudieran ser de utilidad. En Hogwarts tuvo la oportunidad de abrirse las puertas gracias a quedar en Slytherin; la antigüedad de su apellido y la riqueza de su familia también habían ayudado.

Luego, se dio cuenta que había forjado amistades poco convenientes, que le obligaron a inclinarse a un lado de la guerra. Uno en donde no quería que él y sus hermanos estuvieran; en realidad, prefería mantenerse al margen, porque no se sentía identificado con los ideales del Señor Tenebroso pero oponérsele directamente significaba un acto de suicidio. Ya había perdido a sus padres y a Deian, no permitiría que el resto de sus hermanos corrieran la misma suerte.

Cuando llegó al último tramo de la calle principal, Arthur se cuidó de que nadie lo viera, para luego sacar su varita y pronunciar los encantamientos desveladores. La casa estaba protegida de manera que solo un auténtico Kirkland pudiera volver a aparecerla. Además, tenía dos opciones, entre hacerla visible únicamente a los magos y en la de, en cambio, permitir que los muggles también fueran conscientes de su presencia. Claramente se inclinaba por la primera opción, porque estaba decidido a no compartir demasiado con aquellos muggles sin ningún rango relevante.

Cuando la vivienda se apareció, Arthur la apreció por largo tiempo, hallándole más defectos que virtudes. Era una casa bastante pequeña a la que no se le había hecho modificaciones en su vida; seguramente sus antepasados apreciaban más la vida simple. Estaba construida enteramente de piedra, incluso la chimenea rudimentaria que sobresalía del techo. Este estaba hecho por piedras más oscuras que el resto de la casa, que era de un gris opaco y triste. El único material diferente era la puerta de madera, construida a las apuradas y tan endeble, que Arthur se decidió a reemplazarla pronto. No se observaban ventanas desde su ubicación, tal vez no tuviera.

Al entrar, no experimentó ese cambio súbito que guardaban las construcciones de los magos. Generalmente un exterior espantoso ocultaba un interior espacioso lleno de lujos y una decoración esmerada. La sala tenía un espacio reducido, con una mesa de madera en el centro y tres asientos de piedra parecidos a los bancos que había visto en la calle principal, pero de menor tamaño y de color más oscuro. No había decoración alguna. Conjuró un _lumos _antes de cerrar la puerta de entrada porque no había ventanas que le proporcionaran iluminación alguna.

Sus sentidos estaban alertas, aunque no parecía que fuera a saltarle ninguna criatura encima. En sí, solo había cucarachas e insectos minúsculos, que se podían matar con el pie. O con un hechizo de exterminación de ser necesario; tendría que hacerlo antes de que Emily pusiera un pie en la casa. La sala conectaba con dos habitaciones más, por dos aberturas que habían intentado ser curvas, pero lo suficientemente anchas y altas como para pasar sin problemas. Por otro lado, se dio cuenta que sus zapatos se habían llenado de la tierra del piso; indudablemente no había baldosas por lo que en el suelo había la misma tierra que se podría encontrar en un camino rural.

En la primera habitación encontró lo que se podía llamar una cama. En realidad era más una funda destrozada por las polillas, que guardaba en su interior hojas marchitas e innumerables insectos. También había una estantería donde habrían colocado sus pertenencias, de ellas ya solo quedaba lo que había sido un traje de uso diario. Arthur se imaginó que su familia no habría tenido el suficiente dinero para comprarse lo que se podría llamar un guardarropa actual. Aquella habitación tampoco tenía ventanas. En la siguiente, encontró una cama y estantería similares, pero también una puerta rudimentaria que descubrió que daba paso a un modesto jardín. Se fijó en una tina de madera, que lo sorprendió bastante, pues había creído que sus antepasados no habrían contado con poder bañarse en su casa. A pocos pasos también había un pozo, del que no pudo acercarse por la maleza alta que le impedía el paso.

Olió a gnomo. Su mirada se fijó detrás de un frondoso árbol que crecía cerca del pozo, apuntó con la varita y exclamó "_¡Alarte Ascendere!_". El gnomo oculto salió disparado fuera de su jardín, impulsado hacia el cielo. Seguramente caería en el bosque y, conociendo su espantosa resistencia, con solo un ligero mareo. Pero aquel era el primero de muchos, con lo que tuvo que repetir el mismo proceso una y otra vez hasta estar seguro de que se había deshecho de la mayoría. Rápidamente, invocó un hechizo barrera que servía para marcar al jardín, de esa forma lo protegía de toda criatura que quisiera entrar.

Arthur miró a su alrededor. El jardín abría paso a un campo de cosechas y, más allá, al bosque en que se había aparecido. Luego miró a la casa. Era evidente que tendría que hacerle varias modificaciones antes si quería convertirla en un sitio apto para que sus hermanos y él vivieran cómodamente. Le quedaba un largo trabajo por hacer; más tarde se pondría con ello, ahora regresaría a la posada para explicarles a sus hermanos lo que había encontrado.

Salió de su residencia pensando que también necesitaba dinero muggle. Como llamado por su suerte, divisó al muggle del día anterior caminando en su dirección, con una mano oculta en su chaqueta que claramente indicaba que guardaba algo valioso en su interior. ¿Acaso…? Debía arriesgarse, era la única manera de conseguir dinero. Se quedó donde estaba, esperando el encuentro inevitable. Notó al muggle caminar diferente a como lo había hecho el día pasado, o acaso ayer no se habría percatado de la cojera en el pie izquierdo por lo muy ensimismado que estaba con sus propios problemas. En todo caso, era evidente que el muggle -¿Bonnefoy?- intentaba disimularla.

-Hey –le saludó cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

-Buenos… -fue a saludar el hombre, pero se quedó callado al ver de quién se trataba. En realidad, Arthur vio el reconocimiento en sus ojos al fijarse en la ropa que vestía-. Ya has cambiado tu extraño ropaje, ¿no?

-Sí, de otro modo habría destacado mucho –asintió Arthur.

-No importa si es ropa robada.

A Arthur le sorprendió la acusación directa, pero lejos de ofenderse, negó con la cabeza.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? Es la ropa que guardaba en mi equipaje.

-Yo no les vi…

-Era una pequeña maleta. Yo no he robado nada, eso es muy ofensivo –dijo, con sequedad-. Pero te perdono porque me has caído bien. Bonnefoy, ¿no?

El muggle asintió, sin parecer en lo absoluto convencido con aquella explicación. A Arthur no le interesaba que creyera su cuento, sino en ir a un sitio donde poder robarle sin el peligro de ser atrapado por ojos curiosos.

-¿Te dirigías a algún lado? –preguntó.

-A mi casa –le respondió, comenzando a caminar. Arthur volvió a notar la cojera-. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás de paseo turístico? Aquí no hay nada interesante que ver. Lo atractivo se encuentra en el otro extremo, en realidad, ¿ya has visitado nuestra iglesia?

-Quiero verlo todo –respondió Arthur-. Oye, ¿estás bien? Ayer no tenías ese problema para caminar, ¿o sí?

-Me he tropezado –respondió al instante. Arthur consiguió identificar la mentira, pero no le interesó averiguar por qué le ocultaba la verdad.

-Pareces cansado –señaló, tomándole del brazo-. Mira, te ayudo, apóyate de mí si tanto te duele el pie. Y no, no lo agradezcas, debo pagarte el favor que hiciste al traernos al pueblo. Si te soy sincero no tenía idea del camino.

Bonnefoy se le quedó mirando con desconfianza. Tenía razón, Arthur mismo tampoco hubiera aceptado de buenas a primeras un cambio de actitud tan súbito, pero él intentaba mostrarse todo lo genuino que podía. Vamos, ¡que aceptara de una vez!

-Bien –dijo el muggle-. Esa es mi casa.

Arthur miró hacia donde señalaba, un cuchitril minúsculo al que la casa de los antepasados Kirkland no tenía nada que envidiarle. Era de piedra blanca, pero abandonado por el tiempo. Tampoco tenía ventanas, aunque la puerta estaba en mejor estado y la chimenea no parecía una mera caricatura. Debía ser realmente pobre como para vivir igual a que las personas de hace siglos. De repente sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento, ¿qué pasaba si le quitaba su único sustento? El no podía hacerle eso a nadie.

Por otro lado, realmente necesitaba el dinero y ya había probado que era fácil robarle. Bien podía pedirle prestado a su jefe o amigos, si acaso tenía, o ir a vender alguna propiedad. Modos fáciles tenía de conseguir reponer lo que iba a perder.

En el umbral de la puerta, Bonnefoy le agradeció su gesto y se despidió de él antes de que Arthur encontrara una forma de entrar en la casa; entonces, cuando el individuo se dio la vuelta, sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo que le hizo tropezarse y caer al piso. El disimuló sorpresa.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? –Triunfante, entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras el hombre intentaba levantarse solo-. Espera, te ayudo.

Con Arthur a su lado, Bonnefoy se trasladó hacia el sofá, sentándose en él soltando un suspiro de dolor contenido. Lo que sea que tuviera en el tobillo debía dolerle más de lo que ya demostraba. Se sorprendió al verle lágrimas en los ojos. Si antes la punzada de remordimiento no se había difuminado del todo, esto consiguió que permaneciera negándose a desaparecer. Sin embargo, también lo consideró patético en un hombre de su edad. Aunque, ¿cuántos años tendría? No podía tener más de treinta, pero tampoco menos de veinte.

-Gracias –masculló el hombre, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos-. ¿Te puedes ir? Ya puedo manejarme solo a partir de ahora.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Arthur.

Se encontró titubeando. Aquello era inadmisible, actuaría de una vez. Sacó su varita, agradeciendo estar fuera de la vista del muggle. Lo primero que pensó fue en hechizos curativos, que nunca se le habían dado bien, incluso aunque quisiera auxiliarlo de verdad, no poseía los conocimientos necesarios para ello.

-_Desmaius_ –dijo por fin, antes de seguir arrepintiéndose.

El efecto fue inmediato, el muggle quedó inconsciente. Arthur se apresuró a revisarle la chaqueta, sacando de ella una bolsita, en ella estaba contenido algo de dinero, pero no una cantidad considerable. ¿Habría más en la casa? Sabiendo que contaba con bastante tiempo todavía, revisó cada rincón hasta encontrar el dinero restante debajo del colchón de la primera habitación. Como su casa, aquella solo contaba con dos habitaciones rudimentarias, aunque en realidad solo parecía tener un solo ocupante. Guardó el dinero en la bolsa, después de agrandar su interior para que cupiera todo y que externamente siguiera viéndose de pequeño tamaño.

También revisó el armario, pero la ropa de aquel hombre no era su estilo. Del resto, no parecía contener nada de valor. Acabó por acercarse de nuevo al hombre inconsciente, ¿cuánto más tardaría en despertar? En fin, ya no era su problema.

Contradiciéndose, levantó el pantalón para dejar al descubierto el tobillo izquierdo. Este estaba ennegrecido, siendo más grave que un simple moretón que pudiera haberse formado por un tropiezo. ¿Por qué no le había querido decir la verdad? Bien, no confiaba en él, era evidente, y tenía motivos, ¿cómo culparle?

No me interesa más, se dijo. Ya tenía que preocuparse de sus hermanos, de arreglar su nueva vivienda, de la guerra de la que había huido, del destino del resto de sus hermanos, como para ahora fijarse en un _muggle_. Antes demostraría misericordia por los gnomos del jardín.

Salió de la casa y emprendió el camino a la posada. Una vez allí, consiguió a sus hermanos en la habitación, habiendo cumplido con sus órdenes aparentemente. Les relató lo que había encontrado en la casa, de los muchos trabajos que necesitaba hacerle y que, probablemente, no los terminaría en un solo día, pero haría el intento por avanzar con rapidez.

Los tres se mostraron deseosos de ayudarle. Arthur les explicó que, por ahora, iba a necesitar más magia que ayuda física, por lo que cuando la casa estuviera apta para ser habitada, los llevaría para atender juntos los últimos arreglos. Matthew entendió enseguida pero Emily y Peter fueron los más difíciles de convencer.

Finalmente, cuando se aseguró por medio de Matthew de que no lo iban a seguir, volvió a la casa. Compró por el camino un almuerzo ligero. Antes de entrar a su futuro hogar, se preguntó si ya el muggle habría despertado. Este fue el único pensamiento que tuvo con respecto a él.

Cortó el césped y sacó a más gnomos de su propiedad, pero no le bastó para terminar. En el resto de la semana trabajó arduamente en la casa, de modo que el domingo en la tarde ya la tenía un poco decente. El pozo había sido limpiado, por lo que se podía obtener agua de él. Había dejado el árbol y algunos arbustos, pero tendrían que plantar flores si quería darle más vida. Fumigó hasta asegurarse de la inexistencia de cualquier bicho inoportuno. Limpió el polvo del interior de la casa, también las estanterías y botó las camas, completamente insalvables. Creó varias ventanas que servirían para alumbrar la casa sin necesidad del uso continuo de _lumos_, una daba hacia la calle principal, por lo que podía ver las casas de sus vecinos. Arthur a veces se quedaba mirando a través de ella, enfocando su atención en una en particular, la que ya había visitado una vez. Bonnefoy salía en la mañana y pocas veces regresaba al mediodía; como Arthur volvía a la posada de noche, solían cruzarse por la calle. El hombre apresuraba su paso, con intenciones de alejarse de él lo más pronto posible, aunque aquello le supusiera mayor dolor en su tobillo. La cojera no había desaparecido y Arthur se preguntaba si acaso se habría vuelto a _tropezar _nuevamente.

Consiguió hacer que la mesa de la sala volviera a verse decente con ayuda de varios hechizos. También amplió las dos habitaciones y en la primera comenzó a construir una pared que la dividiría en dos, en que pensaba colocar el baño. Se apresuró a realizar hechizos de protección por todos lados. El lunes por la mañana, llevó a sus hermanos a conocer la casa. De los tres, solo Emily pareció verdaderamente entusiasmada por ella; Matthew expresó una alegría opaca y Peter ni siquiera intentó ocultar su desagrado.

-¡Es muy pequeña! ¿Y solo dos habitaciones? ¿Y las camas? ¿Dónde voy a dormir yo? ¿Y la cocina? ¿Y…?

Arthur todavía tenía mucho que construir, por lo que le pidió paciencia y le amenazó con mandarlo a dormir afuera si seguía quejándose. En la semana aprovecharon para comprar ropa muggle, para descontento de Arthur. Luego, compraron camas y un reloj que Arthur hechizaría para un distinto uso que el de dar la hora.

Consistía en representar a los miembros de la familia con cada una de las manecillas del reloj. Como ya sus padres no estaban, la primera manecilla era la de James, seguida de la segunda y la tercera de los gemelos, la cuarta era la de Arthur. La quinta, sexta y séptima eran la de Emily, Matthew y Peter respectivamente. Donde deberían estar los números, tenía frases como "en casa", "en el trabajo", "de viaje", "desaparecido". Las de sus tres hermanos mayores apuntaban a la que decía "en grave peligro". A Arthur no le alarmó por completo. Ya en Londres la de ellos también había apuntado a lo mismo, ahora todos estaban en grave peligro con la amenaza del Señor Tenebroso.

Sin embargo, no supo cómo demostrarle a sus hermanos que todo estaba bien. Ya habían sufrido demasiadas pérdidas como para poder confiar en esas palabras sin rastro de vacilación.

-No te preocupes, hermano –dijo Matthew-. Entendemos que no se puede hacer más nada.

Arthur, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por alejarlos del peligro y del sufrimiento de una guerra, pensó que había fracasado en su intento.

**Continuará.**

Sobre los hermanos de Arthur:

James = Escocia.

Los gemelos (Liam y Lorcan) = Irlanda e Irlanda del Norte.

Deian = Gales.

Los tres primeros son los OC de Candesceres (en livejournal). El último es el OC de Noebell, que ya he matado por lo que no creo que tenga mucha relevancia.

Gracias a las personitas que comentaron el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado este y tengan el suficiente interés para continuar con la historia :) A los fantasmas habituales, les repito que no los quiero para nada.

También les anuncio que he abierto en la comunidad de livejournal fruk me bastad las inscripciones para el Amigo Invisible navideño de este año. Por si les interesa unirse, se trata de un intercambio de fanfics y arts sobre la pareja.

Nos vemos!


	3. De igual a igual

**Capítulo 3**

**De igual a igual**

Los Kirkland se establecieron en el pueblo de Charroux, pero solo aparecieron en público pocas veces en las sucesivas semanas en que su casa estuvo lista para habitarla. Arthur notó que aquello llamaba la atención de los pueblerinos, que al ser un sitio tan pequeño, todo el mundo acababa conociéndose. Por ello cada visitante era seguido con interés, ya fuera turista o un nuevo residente; esto último era difícil de encontrar, pero ocurría.

Una tarde, después de comprar comida para toda una semana, Arthur y Matthew observaron el revuelo que se había armado por un camión de mudanza, estacionado en donde vivía la vendedora del puesto de flores y su hermano. Se pudo enterar, gracias a Antonio que le contaba la noticia a quien se acercara lo suficiente para oírlo, que el hermano menor de Blanche y Vicent se mudaba por fin con ellos, después de terminada su temporada viviendo con sus abuelos en la región aledaña. Arthur pudo ver a un niño rubio que no pasaría de los doce años. Si tan solo fuera mago, Peter podría tener un amigo con quien pasar las largas horas de ocio.

Visto que Emily y Matthew no podrían asistir a decidió ocuparse de sus estudios una vez terminara el período de adaptación. Pensaba buscar una escuela de magia cercana, aunque desconocía cómo era el sistema de educación mágico francés, además de aquella escuela para niños sifrinos de donde James había sacado su novia más reciente.

Los días transcurrían sin mucho que hacer. Matthew era más tranquilo y podía soportar una existencia pacífica, sin ningún sobresalto en lo absoluto, pero Emily y Peter estaban al borde de la locura. Además, el propio Arthur se sentía enloquecer por momentos. El encerramiento, sin nada mayor que hacer que el pensar en lo que habían dejado atrás, en la incertidumbre de desconocer el paradero de su familia, que el reloj marcaba siempre "en grave peligro", podía desmoronar la cordura de la persona más fuerte. Pasaban mucho tiempo mirando fijamente al reloj, esperando que ocurriera un milagro que hiciera mover las manecillas hasta posicionarse "en casa".

Cumplido el mes, Emily estalló por fin. Se le presentó a Arthur y le dijo que iba a salir y no le importaba su aprobación.

-¡Me dan igual esos horribles muggles! ¡Los ignoro, hago que no existen, pero necesito respirar!

Arthur no consiguió hacerla razonar, sino que aceptó que saliera con tal fuera cuidadosa. Había concluido que no podía esperar el mismo comportamiento en una Londres mágica que en un pueblo sumamente pequeño donde la diferencia de los dos mundos era más difícil de marcar. Después de Emily salió Matthew y, por último, Peter.

Arthur acompañó al pequeño a recorrer el pueblo. Le compró una manzana acaramelada y fueron de un lado para otro, sin que Peter diera señales de cansarse. Luego, le señaló al bosque, esperando encontrar criaturas mágicas en él.

-¡Quiero atrapar hadas! –exclamó.

Las hadas eran seres pequeños y molestos que, por alguna razón incomprensible, tenían buena reputación dentro del imaginario muggle. Sin embargo, eran bonitos cuando ignorabas su incesante parloteo ridículo, por lo que Arthur aceptó después de considerarlo y ver que nada perdía.

La búsqueda de hadas los llevó a adentrarse un poco más de la cuenta, hasta acabar frente a un río donde Arthur no creía que fueran a encontrarlas, pero dejaría que Peter se diera cuenta por sí mismo. Se llevó una sorpresa desagradable al encontrar a Bonnefoy lavando ropa. Peter, en cambio, pareció animado al verlo.

-¡Hey! ¡Eres el muggle de la otra vez! –exclamó.

Bonnefoy se sobresaltó al oír al chico, asustándose más de lo debido por la exclamación de una persona de diez años. Al darse cuenta de quién era o, mejor dicho, quién le acompañaba, arrugó el ceño y de su rostro desapareció toda candidez que reflejara sin necesidad de incentivos. Molesto, seguía viéndose igual de atractivo _e_ inofensivo.

-¡Hola! –exclamó Peter-. Hace mucho que no te veía, ¿cómo estás? ¿Por qué vuelves a lavar? ¿Has visto had…? –entonces, Peter reflexionó lo que estaba diciendo-. ¡No importa!

-Estoy trabajando –dijo Bonnefoy-. Te llamabas Peter, ¿no? Dile a tu hermano que se largue de aquí si no harán nada útil.

-El río es libre –dijo Arthur, acercándose al dúo-, y no le hables de ese modo a mi hermano.

-Yo le hablo del modo que se merecen los ladrones –dijo, siguiendo en su tarea sin voltear a verlos-, ¿o acaso te has mostrado digno de respeto?

Peter estaba confundido. No había esperado una respuesta tan desagradable por parte del amable hombre que los había ayudado en su llegada a Charroux, ¿qué había pasado con el buen humor y esa sonrisa que parecía congelada en el rostro? Miró a su hermano, seguro de que le estaba ocultando un secreto espantoso.

-A veces Arthur hace cosas que no son buenas, pero es por el bien de todos –soltó, decidido a arreglar la situación-. El es un buen hermano.

Se vio con claridad que Francis no podía mostrarse duro con un niño de la edad de Peter. Le sonrió a medias y negó con la cabeza, enfocándose en el agua que corría. Arthur sabía que estaba más allá de toda buena voluntad de Peter el arreglar la relación con ese muggle, no después de haberle robado los ahorros de ¿toda su vida, acaso? Se podía imaginar la frustración de aquel hombre, quien vivía en esa casa miserable, conociendo a su ladrón pero sin ninguna prueba en su contra.

-Peter, ven, vamos a seguir –dijo Arthur.

-Ah, cierto, estamos buscando hadas… Digo, ¡ya sé que son… que son…! –no, no podía terminar de decirlo. "Ya sé que son de mentira" o, mejor dicho, ya sé que no existen. Ningún mago que se precie podría soltar esas palabras sin sentirse culpable. Las hadas eran seres molestos, pero ya tienen suficiente defendiéndose de los depredadores como para obligarlas a morir de un modo tan fatídico.

-Son maravillosas, ¿no? –terminó la idea Francis, sin cambiar de actitud.

Peter iba a seguir hablando, pero Arthur le golpeó ligeramente en el hombro y le advirtió con la mirada que ya ha había soltado demasiado. Este lo entendió, callándose y volteando hacia todos lados, con aire inocente.

-Fue un placer volverte a ver, Bonnefoy –bromeó Arthur.

Antes de dar la vuelta y seguir su camino, se fijó por una última vez en el tobillo izquierdo, que el viejo pantalón dejaba oculto. ¿Cómo seguiría? Poco le importaba la salud de un muggle campesino, pero le despertaba curiosidad la manera en que se había hecho el inusual moretón. Repasó su cuerpo casi sin querer, hasta fijarse en el cuello que, de tan blanco, era evidente cualquier peculiaridad en él. ¿Por qué no se había percatado de dos marcas rojas, grandes como simulando las manos de un adulto? ¿Habría tenido una pelea? Pero, ¿con quién? Además, el pueblo era tan pequeño, que de pelearse alguien ya se habría enterado.

-Arthur… Vamos –le instó Peter, tirándole del brazo.

Bonnefoy los miró una última vez, sorprendido de que todavía no se hubieran ido. Arthur no necesitó de nada más para hacerle caso a la petición de su hermano menor. No llegaron a encontrar hadas ese día. Al regresar a casa, Arthur observó a lo lejos la enorme mansión que destacaba sobre la pequeña localidad, recordando que pertenecía al señor Cécéreu y que Francis Bonnefoy trabajaba para él.

El señor Cécéreu era el hombre más rico del pueblo; independientemente que un mono con dos galeones pudiera estar situado mejor económicamente que todos aquellos muggles, era indudable que tenía recursos para vivir con comodidad sin necesidad de trabajar. Como ya había ocurrido en Londres antes de la guerra con las familias ricas, Arthur necesitaba ganarse el favor de aquel hombre, aunque fuera muggle. Podía tragarse su desagrado solo por el bien de sí mismo y su familia.

Ya conocía a un empleado suyo, un empleado lleno de irregularidades y que no vería con buenos ojos a Arthur si acaso pretendía utilizarlo para llegar a su lado. Siempre podía obligarlo de modo más sutil pero se había jurado nunca utilizar las Maldiciones Imperdonables. No iba a rebajarse al nivel de ciertos mortífagos para conseguir sus propósitos.

Esa noche, al acabar de cenar, dejó a sus hermanos en la sala y fue hacia la casa de su vecino. Tocó la puerta varias veces, inseguro de ser siquiera recibido. Bonnefoy le abrió, sin ocultar su disgusto.

-¿Vienes a robarme algo más? –preguntó-. No es que haya mucho de dónde escoger. Tampoco tengo dinero.

-Claro que no, pobretón –masculló Arthur-. Deseo hablar contigo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a recibir?

-En serio _necesito_ hablar contigo –insistió, mirándole a los ojos intentando parecer sincero. Se sonrojó sin intención, ante la respuesta desconfiada que Bonnefoy le estaba dando; sin embargo, la frialdad inicial pronto se derritió, hasta ablandar la voluntad de aquel hombre. Tal vez por esa misma ausencia de dureza fuera tan fácil aprovecharse de él.

-Entra.

Bonnefoy soltó un suspiro, como resignado a cometer una tontería. Arthur, en su lugar, y cualquiera con sentido común, no hubiera aceptado a quien ya le había robado dos veces.

-Siéntate en el sofá. Es muy tarde y no puedo ofrecerte nada de beber, ¿quieres que encienda la chimenea?

-No hace falta –dijo Arthur, aunque lo cierto era que sí hacía un poco de frío. En su casa, con un hechizo de calefacción, no lo sentía.

-En fin, ¿qué quieres? –preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

-Tú trabajas para un hombre llamado Cécéreu, ¿no?

-Sí, es mi patrón.

-Quiero conocerlo –pidió Arthur directamente-. Me interesa hablar con él, indudablemente el motivo no tengo por qué decírtelo.

-¿De ese modo pides un favor?

-¿Lo harás o no?

-¿Por qué debería presentarle a un ladrón? Eres peligroso y, si le ocurre algo malo, a quien va a culpar es a mí. Voy a salir perdiendo.

-Mira, no te he robado porque quise, sino porque es muy fácil –soltó Arthur. Le sorprendió su impulsividad; Francis le miró enarcando una ceja, con un gesto de estar a punto de ofenderse terriblemente. Pero no había dicho nada que no fuera cierto-. Quiero decir… en ese momento lo necesitaba. Te sonará extraño, pero no tenía nada de ropa normal y mucho menos dinero que me pueda servir aquí. Estando solo tal vez no lo habría hecho, pero con mis hermanos aquí…

-Usar a tus hermanos como excusa es espantoso –cortó Francis-. Yo ahora también necesito de dinero, Arthur. Como puedes ver, no ando nadando en comodidades. Me has dejado en la ruina. ¿Necesitas pruebas de mi pobreza, dado que yo no puedo probar que eres un criminal?

Ese muggle idiota estaba aplicando a la lástima. Arthur no necesitaba que se lo dijera, si con echar un vistazo a su alrededor le quedaba claro su posición económica. Notó que Bonnefoy tiritaba, un poco más que él. El frío se había apoderado de la habitación.

-Te voy a devolver el dinero –dijo Arthur, sorprendiéndole su propuesta. No había sido su intención reivindicarse-. ¿Por qué no enciendes la chimenea? Estás temblando.

-Las noches se van a volver más frías y no quiero desperdiciar madera –le explicó-. ¿Juras, juras que me lo vas a devolver?

-Te doy mi palabra.

Era inevitable. Se convenció que lo había hecho para ganarse su confianza, de otro modo habría sido más difícil que aceptara llevarlo a conocer a su patrón. Además, ¿quién confiaba en la palabra que no estaba sellada en un papel o mediante un hechizo? Sin embargo, observó que el hombre ya demostraba cierta tranquilidad y esperanza. ¿Cómo podía ser de esa manera? ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza?

-Si te soy sincero, ya imaginaba que vendrías a buscar a mi señor –dijo Francis-. Primero fue la túnica, luego lo que me hiciste antes de robarme el dinero, también el hecho de que estás en el pueblo pero no se te conoce el lugar donde vives. Pero la prueba final –a Arthur le dio un vuelco en el estómago- fue lo que dijo tu hermano sobre mí hoy. Me dijo muggle.

-¿Y eso qué? –soltó Arthur, pero ya sabía la respuesta.

-Eres un mago –le respondió.

Por un tiempo demasiado largo no supo qué pensar. Un mero campesino muggle le estaba diciendo, sin el menor rastro de duda en su voz, lo que era realmente. No había más que verdad en todo cuanto había dicho, en lo que transmitían sus ojos, en el tono de voz que junto a la seguridad de su afirmación le acompañaba un extraño miedo, que Arthur no supo comprender en un principio, hasta que dijo, sin más remedio:

-Sí, lo soy –y Bonnefoy dejó escapar todo el pánico que hasta ahora había estado conteniendo.

Era, sin duda, patético. Pero, al tiempo que veía cómo el hombre se echaba a temblar, con el rostro adquiriendo líneas de miedo y dolor, Arthur no pudo asquearse como en otra ocasión habría hecho ante un muggle asustado por su naturaleza. Allí había algo más, un misterio cuyo contorno apenas se iba vislumbrando.

Arthur observó cómo el hombre recuperaba el dominio de sí mismo, de manera lenta y agobiante, como si le costara mantener la compostura ahora que había confirmado su sospecha. Ahora, solo los ojos le mostraban el rastro que había dejado su derrumbe mental.

-¿Cómo sabes de la existencia de los magos? –preguntó Arthur-. No es normal que un muggle…

-Te voy a presentar a mi señor Cécéreu. Es el único mago de la ciudad. De cómo lo sé, no tiene por qué sorprenderte, soy su criado, tendría que ser rematadamente ciego para no darme cuenta.

El patrón de Bonnefoy había roto con el estatuto de secreto de los magos, pero Arthur no iba a acusarlo. El, ahora mismo, también lo estaba rompiendo. Otra cuestión se le ocurrió de pronto, que despertaba todavía más su curiosidad.

-La herida en tu tobillo, ¿a qué se debió? De verdad.

-Fue un accidente –respondió-. Su casa está plagada de cosas mágicas y vivo teniendo mucho cuidado con ellas, pero ese día… bueno, uno nunca es lo suficientemente precavido.

-Una herida hecha por magia no cura del mismo modo que una herida normal –le señaló. Luego, se preguntó por qué parecía tan condescendiente con aquel muggle. Lo observó de arriba abajo y volvió a concluir que sí, aquel campesino pobre le parecía bastante atractivo, pero nada más. Se preguntó cómo le estaría viendo Bonnefoy, seguramente no era agradable a su vista. Seguía cumpliendo el papel de ladrón ante sus ojos.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso.

-_No_ me estaba preocupando, era un comentario sin intenciones. Mira, se está haciendo tarde. Mañana debo hacer una diligencia fuera del pueblo y probablemente estaré ausente todo el día, pero…

-¿Te parece bien, entonces, al día siguiente?

-Eso te iba a decir.

-Bueno, el señor Cécéreu está libre para ese día, así que estás de suerte.

Sin nada más que hacer, Arthur se levantó.

-No es necesario indicarte que espero absoluto silencio de tu parte.

Francis asintió, señalándole la puerta.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-No es un secreto, muggle. Son leyes.

-Bueno, "leyes". –Arthur pudo identificar un gesto de irritación.

-No, en serio. Nosotros, los magos, debemos mantenernos a escondidas de los muggles. Vivir en secreto, ¿te lo puedes imaginar? Solo porque ustedes son tan miserables como para…

-Ya, entiendo que no te caemos muy bien pero el sentimiento es mutuo. Y, por favor, no me molestes más. Te haré el favor de presentarte a mi patrón, yo a cambio te pido tranquilidad.

-Y tu dinero, supongo –dijo.

Arthur se encontró sin moverse, mirándole con todo el odio que pudo concentrar. Aquel muggle no podía ni imaginarse el mundo al que obligaban vivir en penumbras.

-¿No te pedí que te fueras?

-Me voy porque quiero, no porque lo ordenas. Aquí quien tiene la ventaja soy yo –gruñó, sabiendo que se estaba dejando llevar por todo lo que estaba relacionado con los muggles. Todo cuanto despertaba esa existencia simple, sin magia, tan vacía. Era muy injusto enfocar su rabia en un único individuo-. Esto no es un trato de igual a igual. Tú, cucaracha, debes estar agradeciendo que no te esté obligando de otras maneras, pero has cooperado bien y espero sigas igual a partir de ahora.

Francis se echó a temblar, pero en lugar de chillar y pedir clemencia, miró hacia la puerta fijamente, sin volver a posar su atención en Arthur y abstrayéndose, como si considerara que lo mejor sería ignorar su presencia hasta que por fin se fuera de su hogar. No valía la pena maldecir a un tipo así. Mascullando un "nos vemos", terminó por salir, al tiempo que Francis murmuraba algo que consiguió llegar a sus oídos. No supo a quién se lo decía, si a él o si hablaba consigo mismo, el "de haberlo querido, este trato se hubiera hecho de otra manera". ¿Acaso había supuesto que el hecho de que no lo atacara significaba que Arthur lo miraba como un igual?

No, eso no era cierto. El podía hechizarlo cuando quisiera. Tenía el poder. Sin embargo, pensó al llegar a su propia casa, lo que le faltaba era voluntad para dañar.

Esa noche, antes de acostarse, desactivó el hechizo que impedía a su hogar ser visto por los muggles. La casa apareció en la calle como si siempre hubiera estado allí y, junto a ello, siguió otro más cuyo fin era manipular un pequeño detalle en la mente de todos los habitantes del pueblo: iban a pensar que aquella casita pequeña, medieval, siempre había estado allí.

**Continuará.**

Blanche es Bélgica y Vicent es Holanda. El hermano pequeño, al que llamaré Laurent, es Luxemburgo y está basado en la imagen que Himaruya mostró una vez como uno de los diseños del personaje, pero no es canon. Sin embargo, un peor es nada.

Sifrinos significa pijos o fresas.

El canon con las hadas es una mezcla del de Rowling y el de J.M Barrie, autor de Peter Pan.

Si hay errores, sorry, pero no lo he podido betear como siempre. Pero si no actualizaba hoy no lo haría en mucho tiempo… Como siempre, gracias a quienes comentan (que lamentablemente sigue siendo muchísimo menos de los que leen, duh)


	4. Muggles

**Capítulo 4**

**Muggles**

Al día siguiente, se levantó temprano y preparó el desayuno. El no era un buen cocinero, pero daba su mayor esfuerzo para conseguir un resultado aceptable y que se pudiera disfrutar a pesar de no tratarse de una obra maestra. Sus hermanos mayores nunca supieron valorar aquella dedicación, pero de los menores, Emily y Peter en serio gustaban de los platillos que les preparaba. Tan solo Matthew era la excepción, a pesar de sus intentos por ocultarlo.

Sin embargo, la diferencia entre las expresiones genuinamente encantadas de Emily y Peter echaban por la borda los intentos de Matthew de no herir sus sentimientos. Tal vez fuera por su afán de librarse de su cocina que Matthew tuviera tantas ganas de aprender a cocinar. Ese día le había sugerido que no se tomara la molestia, que él se encargaría de las comidas del día, incluyendo el desayuno, pero Arthur se negó en rotundo. Era un deber de hermano mayor.

Al estar listo, se despidió de sus tres hermanos y les recitó las normas de siempre, sobre evitar salir y relacionarse con muggles en general. Los tres asintieron como quien oye decir lo mismo a alguien una y otra vez, día tras día.

Salió, encaminándose al bosque para poder desaparecerse a gusto sin peligro de ojos muggles que lo atraparan. Estaba vestido con esa ropa desagradable que se obligaba a usar para pasar desapercibido, pero en su brazo llevaba doblada una capa. Además, adonde iba no necesitaría guardar las apariencias, podría ser él mismo sin que aquello significara poner en peligro su vida.

Entonces, se esfumó, concentrándose en su lugar objetivo.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Emily al irse su hermano, fue salir para dar una vuelta por el pueblo. La mañana era fresca, se veía poco movimiento por las calles, casi ningún sonido. Se encaminó por la calle empedrada hasta acercarse a un pozo parecido al que tenía en el jardín de la nueva casa. Al mirar hacia el fondo, distinguió con dificultad el agua oscura. ¿Se podría tomar? O seguramente se usaría para otra cosa que para el consumo humano.

Para satisfacer su curiosidad, bajó el viejo cubo de madera con cuidado hacia el interior del pozo, le parecía que la cuerda se podría romper en cualquier momento, de tan vieja que parecía. Cuando se llenó de agua, Emily lo subió. Se apresuró a mirar el contenido, descubriendo un agua verde poco saludable. Le dio asco.

-Cuidado -dijo una voz desconocida a sus espaldas.

Era una voz poco masculina, pero de hombre al fin y al cabo. Al voltearse, descubrió al joven de la pareja de casados de la posada, el llamado Toris, quien había ido al pueblo en calidad de turista.

-No pensaba tomarla, no te preocupes -dijo Emily, volviendo echar el agua inmunda al pozo.

-Bien -dijo Toris-, porque tiene muy mal aspecto. Felicia hizo lo mismo que tú la primera vez que caminamos por acá. Recuerdo que la vendedora de flores nos vio aquí y nos contó una historia muy simpática.

A Emily no le hacía ilusión hablar con un muggle, pero aquel había captado su interés. El hombre era más alto que ella, tal vez de la misma altura que su hermano Arthur, menor que James y los gemelos y mayor que Deian. Se esforzó por no pensar en este último o volvería a caer postrada en una cama. Miró el hombre a la cara y le sonrió, intentando despejar los pensamientos sombríos.

-¿Qué clase de historia? –preguntó.

-Cuenta la leyenda que aquel que beba agua de este pozo, cae en un sueño profundo –le explicó-. Fue una maldición hecha por una bruja malvada, que azotó al pueblo hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Maldecía a los aldeanos, destruía las cosechas, causaba enfermedades y asesinaba con sus malas artes. Creó ese pozo mágico buscando contaminar toda el agua de Charroux, pero un mago bueno llegó y consiguió frenar el encantamiento de la bruja malvada.

Mientras hablaban, comenzaron a caminar lentamente; Emily estaba pendiente del cuento, aunque le parecía indignante. Qué raro los muggles victimizándose, cuando ellos eran quienes los acorralaban, les temían y odiaban. Deian se lo había explicado, de cómo los magos decidieron vivir en secreto, como si nacieran siendo prófugos. Ni hablar de las persecuciones, en las que murieron brujos y muggles por igual, enloquecidos por un afán de erradicación. El mismo que el Señor Tenebroso.

-El mago bueno retuvo el agua maldita en ese pozo –siguió contando-. Pero un día una niña bebió por error de este pozo y cayó presa de la maldición, todos pensaron que no tendría cura, se intentó mil y un remedios, mágicos y no mágicos, hasta acabar dándose por vencidos. La niña creció hasta convertirse en una bella señorita. La habían instalado en una cama cómoda, con las sábanas más finas y suaves, parecía la recámara de una princesa. La llamaban la Bella Durmiente.

-Dios, eso es muy triste –soltó Emily.

Ella era susceptible con los finales amargos, provinieran de la cultura que fuera. De pequeña sufrió por semanas por el desenlace del cuento de El corazón peludo del brujo, de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, siendo castigado Arthur porque fue quien se lo contó y sin importar qué tanto intentaran consolarla sus padres y hermanos. Le parecía que la vida necesitaba un final feliz siempre, aunque ahora pudiera decir que su final feliz se alejaba cada vez más de ella.

-Ni tanto –dijo Toris. Estaban cerca de la posada, a lo lejos distinguió a la esposa del joven junto al otro inquilino de la noche anterior, el hombre alto y un tanto gordo, de nariz grande, cabello claro y piel blanca-. Un día se apareció por el pueblo un joven mago, que al ver a la joven quedó prendado de ella a primera vista. No pudo separarse de la bella durmiente, loco de amor. Una noche, su deseo fue tan grande que le besó en los labios tiesos como los de un muerto.

-¡Oh, dios!

-Y, como siempre sucede en esta clase de historias, la bella durmiente despertó al instante. El viejo mago bueno se enteró de lo ocurrido y llegó al pueblo en medio de las celebraciones por la dicha del joven mago y la bella que había despertado y que se había enamorado de su salvador. Les dio su bendición y se encargó de darles riquezas inimaginables.

-Pero, no entiendo –dijo Emily-. Si no había posibilidad de curar una maldición de sueño, ¿cómo un simple beso lo consiguió? Tiene poco sentido.

-¿No te gusta el final?

-No digo eso, me gusta mucho. Al menos acabaron bien y felices para siempre, pero…

-La explicación es que el amor es la magia más poderosa del mundo.

Emily se echó a reír ante el comentario, cruzándosele por la cabeza la imagen de un ejército inglés enfrentándose al Señor Tenebroso con "amor" como su única arma poderosa. La idea era ridícula, con el amor no podías sobrevivir en un enfrentamiento bélico.

-Sí, es un tanto ridículo. Pero es una leyenda francesa, están obsesionados con el amor –le explicó Toris-. Oye, ¿quieres comer con nosotros? Para el almuerzo, quiero decir. A Felicia le has agradado desde la vez que te vio esa noche en la posada.

-No lo sé… tengo a mis hermanos…

Emily iba a seguir negándose, cuando Felicia y el hombre gordo, que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Iván, se acercaron a ellos.

-¡Toris! Este grandulón me ha llamado ruidosa –dijo.

Felicia tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, el cabello rubio amarrado en una cola descuidada; era bastante bajita y delgada, o tal vez la ropa holgada diera ese efecto.

-Pero si lo es, quería leer en paz unos instantes pero los molestos turistas de acá lo hacen imposible –dijo Iván, con tono deprimente.

-Tú también eres turista y no me ando quejando de lo feo que eres –le acusó.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Claro que sí, tu fealdad me molesta.

-Qué mala eres.

-Vamos, seguro hay una manera de arreglar este embrollo… -Toris intervino, evitando que su esposa e Iván comenzaran a discutir. Consiguió que Felicia aceptara quedarse quieta para no perturbar la tranquilidad de quienes la rodeaban, Iván desistió en retomar su lectura cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la acompañante de Toris.

-Ah, eres la niña de antes. Pensé que te habías ido del pueblo, ¿dónde te alojas?

-Eso es cierto, ¿dónde lo haces? –saltó Felicia también.

-Eh… -Emily dijo su dirección, considerando que el hechizo de su hermano ya estaría haciendo efecto.

-Qué raro, ayer pasé por allí y no había ninguna casa –observó Felicia-. Seguro tendré que ver con mejores ojos la próxima vez, digo. Yo no es que ande dudando de tu palabra para nada.

-¿Se van a seguir quedando aquí por mucho tiempo? –preguntó Emily, decidiendo cambiar de tema.

-Más o menos, es un pueblo muy pacífico –dijo Iván-. Me gusta la mayoría de su gente, la comida y el clima. Es muy cálido, tanto el ambiente como los corazones humanos.

Qué hombre más cursi, pensó Emily. Hablaba con un tono dulce, casi infantil, inusual para un hombre de su edad. Tendría que estar rondando los treinta, dado su aspecto.

Al final, Toris le invitó a estar con ellos y Emily, a pesar de su duda inicial, aceptó. Le causó gracia que el tema de la magia volviera a tocarse, esa vez por boca de Iván, quien leía un libro para niños llamado "Las brujas", cuyos seres eran realmente espantosos.

-Son mujeres calvas que fingen ser bonitas -explicó-, para engañar a los niños y comérselos. Dan mucho miedo.

Emily se echó a reír.

-Pues mi cabello es natural y desde luego, no como seres humanos, por más apetecibles que se vean.

-Ah. ¿Es que eres una bruja? -preguntó Iván. Emily se asustó al principio, antes de darse cuenta que lo decía en tono bromista.

-Sí, lo soy, ¿y acaso te parezco fea? -soltó valientemente.

-No, de verdad que no -negó Iván-, serías la bruja más bella que he visto nunca.

Emily no esperó sentirse tan incómoda con un comentario halagador de su parte, parecía tan sincero y ajeno a la reacción que había causado. Con las mejillas rojas, masculló un "pues ya ves".

-Si es que de paso eres un cerdo -soltó Felicia, interrumpiéndolos-, ¿cuánto le llevas a esa chiquilla? Vete a hablar de brujas con una vieja de tu edad.

-¿Eh? ¡Has entendido algo muy feo! -exclamó Iván, ofendido-, además, no eres nadie para hablar, que Toris te lleva diez años... Si hay algún pervertido aquí, es él.

-Por supuesto que es un pervertido, pero no me cambies de tema, gordis -entonces, Toris tosió bastante fuerte en un intento de acabar aquel tema de conversación. Así sucedió, porque Felicia puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a hablar de los pueblos aledaños. Emily se encontró mirando hacia Iván a menudo, esperando no ser sorprendida, casi como si hiciera algo prohibido. En realidad ya lo hacía, al compartir con muggles. Si Arthur se enteraba la iba a matar.

* * *

Matthew no se preocupó cuando Emily no volvió para el almuerzo, conociéndola lo suficiente como para pensar que se habría ido a un establecimiento muggle a tentar el peligro. En todo caso, ya volvería para la cena.

Él necesitaba los ingredientes necesarios para una receta que quería probar hacer, aprovecharía la ausencia de su hermano mayor para adueñarse de la cocina. Dejó a Peter jugando en el jardín bajo instrucciones de no salir de la casa y partió rumbo al abasto que quedaba unas calles más abajo. Compró lo necesario, más un poco de frutas para el desayuno de mañana. Al regreso cargaba cuatro bolsas bastante pesadas, una de ellas se rompió por el peso del contenido, que rodó por el suelo.

-Mierda -soltó, exasperado. Comenzó a recogerlo, al tiempo que otras manos comenzaron a ayudarle. Al alzar la vista, se encontró con el vecino muggle que los había auxiliado la primera vez en Charroux.

-Pensé que necesitabas ayuda -le dijo.

-Muchas gracias -dijo Matthew.

Al recogerlo todo, lo distribuyeron en las tres bolsas restantes. El muggle, Francis Bonnefoy, le ayudó a llevarlas a casa.

-Alguno de tus hermanos te debió haber ayudado -le dijo.

-Arthur y Emily han salido, señor -le explicó-, y Peter es muy pequeño. Igual puedo solo. Digo -se apresuró a aclarar-, no es que desprecie su ayuda, al contrario, se lo agradezco mucho, es solo que...

-Te entiendo -cortó el muggle.

Matthew no soportó quedarse callado por mucho tiempo, sintiendo la necesidad de decir cualquier cosa.

-Haré un almuerzo especial, seguiré una receta que aprendí en un libro de cocina. Lo compré en la librería.

-¿Te gusta cocinar?

-Mucho. Bueno, no es que sea un maestro, pero...

-Me parece maravilloso. Si te sigues esforzando lo serás algún día.

Al llegar a casa, el muggle se detuvo como dudando si seguirle a su interior o no, pero Matthew no se dio cuenta de esto, sino que pasó y dejó las dos bolsas que tenía sobre la mesa. Se sorprendió al no encontrar al hombre allí también.

-Señor, puede entrar, no hay ningún problema.

-En realidad... -Matthew se quedó confundido por la expresión de alerta del muggle, por lo que intentó sonreírle relajadamente, para dejarle claro que no había problemas. Jamás se había sentido tan ridículo en su vida.

Sin embargo, algo en su gesto tranquilizó a su vecino, quien entró por fin y dejó la bolsa que cargaba junto a las demás.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo, señor. Ahora estoy listo para intentarlo.

-Buena suerte -le deseó.

-¡Es el muggle! ¡Hola, hola! -exclamó Peter, entrando a su vez en la habitación-, ¡Matthew, ni se te ocurra llevarlo al jardín, vuelve a haber gnomos! ¿Arthur te dio permiso de traerlo? ¡Cómo estás!

-¡Peter, ya, cállate! -exclamó su hermano mayor, nervioso.

-Es un pequeño muy imaginativo -dijo Francis-, ayudé a tu hermano con las bolsas de la compra. Me ha confiado que hará una comida excelente.

-¡Pues ya se está tardando! -dijo Peter, acercándosele al muggle como si fuera un animal exótico en una exhibición-. ¿Te vas a quedar a comer? Nunca he comido con una persona como tú, ¿lo haces igual a nosotros? ¿O usas las manos? Eso sería muy asqueroso.

-Uso cubiertos, como todo el mundo -respondió Francis con paciencia.

-Ya deja de fastidiar, Peter. Lo siento mucho, señor. Él no está acostumbrado a recibir visitas.

-Tú tampoco estás muy acostumbrado a tratar con la gente, eres muy tímido –señaló Francis-. Al menos tu tono de voz es bajísimo, me ha costado entenderte varias veces.

-Lo siento...

-¿Arthur es bueno con ustedes?

Matthew no entendió a qué venía la pregunta.

-Sí, lo es.

-Es muy serio y gruñón -respondió a su vez Peter-, nunca nos deja hacer nada divertido. James es mil veces mejor que él.

-¿James?

-Es nuestro hermano mayor.

-Oh, son más.

-Éramos ocho hermanos, pero quedamos siete -le explicó Matthew.

-Lo siento. Pero, ¿y sus padres?

-Murieron también.

Matthew se encontró sentado frente a Francis, hablando sobre sí mismo. Aquel hombre no parecía peligroso o que fuera a ir usando la información en su beneficio. Además, ahora se daba cuenta de la necesidad de contarle lo que había vivido a otra persona, aunque fuera un muggle que no entendía nada ni sabía del mundo mágico.

-Mi padre murió hace dos años, producto de un accidente laboral -mintió.

Su padre fue una de las primeras víctimas del Señor Tenebroso, había sido un auror valiente que luchó hasta el final y se opuso al movimiento en contra de los muggles y los sangre sucia.

-Mi madre cayó en un cuadro depresivo cuando lo supo, dejó de comer incluso. Se puso muy débil y no conseguíamos que volviera a ser feliz.

Intentaron buscar ayuda, pero a nadie le parecía importante que una mujer estuviera triste por la muerte de su esposo, habiendo víctimas que atender, como afectados de la maldición de la tortura, que acababan enloqueciendo.

-Tan débil estaba que cayó enferma y murió.

La fiebre del dragón no suele ser mortal, pero dadas las condiciones de su madre, había sido fatal.

-Donde vivimos hay personas terribles, ¿sabe? Y comenzaron a hacer cosas espantosas. Pero hubo gente que se le opuso. Mis hermanos mayores lo hicieron, James, Liam, Lorcan y Deian. En una pelea, uno de esas personas horribles acabó con la vida de Deian.

James y los gemelos se habían unido a la Órdel del Fénix, que se enfrentaba a los mortífagos directamente. En un enfrentamiento improvisado, Deian se había visto envuelto junto a sus hermanos mayores, acabando siendo víctima de la maldición asesina. Todo estaba envuelto bajo la sombra del Señor Tenebroso, excepto Hogwarts, que se había convertido en el único sitio seguro en todo el Reino Unido. Pero incluso allí reinaba el caos, llegaban noticias confusas sobre el transcurso de la guerra, sobre el bando ganador. La rivalidad entre las casas se había intensificado, se formó un muro de hielo entre Slytherin y el resto de las casas, pero incluso entre estas tres últimas existían roces. Se acusaba a Ravenclaw de vivir encerrado dentro de su mundo de conocimiento, ignorando la realidad; de los Hufflepuff se decía que solo servían para aumentar las cifras de las víctimas caídas y más valía no tenerlos en ningún bando. Gryffindor veía al resto de las casas con desaprobación, como si estuvieran avergonzados de su modo de actuar y ellos fueran los únicos a la altura de las circunstancias.

-Arthur no se unió a la lucha, aunque amigos de él querían forzarle a entrar en ella en el bando de la gente horrible -le explicó-, llegaron a amenazarle incluso con tomar represalias en contra de nosotros si se negaba. Mis hermanos mayores lo discutieron, James y los gemelos se quedaron en la zona de conflicto. Arthur decidió llevarnos a vivir a un sitio seguro. Y aquí estamos.

Al terminar, Matthew se descubrió a punto de llorar, al igual que su oyente, pero no debía, tenía que ser fuerte al igual que el resto de sus hermanos. Demostrarles que un Hufflepuff no era débil.

-Disculpe por haberle contado esto.

-No, no, yo... Los he malinterpretado -dijo el muggle, tomándole de la mano-, ¿puedo abrazarte, Matthew?

Matthew asintió y eso fue lo que hizo, para profunda pena del chico. Al separarse, Francis le propuso ayudarle con el almuerzo. A Matthew le dio mucha pena negarse, además, había algo en aquel muggle que le daba tranquilidad y le hacía sentir muy bien. Peter los observó hacer, mientras contaba sus aventuras con los gnomos del jardín.

Arthur regresó a casa más temprano de lo previsto. Se Apareció en el bosque y caminó apresuradamente hacia el hogar de sus antepasados, inquieto. Esperaba que sus hermanos estuvieran bien. Al entrar, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a un muggle dentro de ella, y no a cualquier muggle, sino a Francis Bonnefoy, sentado en la mesa junto a Matthew y Peter, hablando animadamente. O todo lo animado que se podía estar con Matthew allí.

Cuando su hermano menor lo vio, se quedó paralizado, pálido como un lienzo, Peter, en cambio, soltó un "¿Me has traído un regalo? ¡Que sea algo grande!".

-¿Qué haces aquí, Bonnefoy?

-Ayudaba a Matthew con la comida y nos hemos quedado charlando -dijo él.

-Sal de mi casa antes de que te maldiga.

Francis se echó a temblar, aunque intentó ocultarlo. Pareció tomarse la amenaza de Arthur muy en serio. Fue a levantarse, pero Matthew intervino.

-Tú no eres capaz de hacerle daño a nadie, hermano.

-¿Qué sabrás?

-Y el señor, digo, Francis me ha ayudado mucho hoy. Ha sido muy bueno con nosotros.

-¿Qué parte de no relacionarte con muggles no has entendido? Y menos con un muggle como él, que sabe de la existencia de personas como nosotros.

Aquella fue una revelación que dejó sin hablar a los dos menores. Francis negó con la cabeza.

-La gente no es un campo minado a la espera de explotarte en la cara, Kirkland -dijo-. En todo caso, ya me iba. Adoraré a estos niños, pero tú me caes realmente mal, por no decir que parte de mis males te los debo a ti.

-Estoy lejos de conmoverme. Fuera -gruñó, sacando la varita.

El efecto fue inmediato. Francis se levantó, a la vez que Matthew, quien se apresuró a interponerse entre ambos hombres. Fueron segundos tensos antes de que Arthur bajara la varita y volviera a repetirle que se fuera, en un tono más apagado.

Francis murmuró una despedida, yéndose de allí con toda la rápidez que su cojera le permitía. Cuando estuvieron solos, Matthew observó cómo la expresión de enfado de Arthur iba mutando en intensidad, se preparó para el regaño. Peter huyó hacia su habitación. Fue entonces cuando entró Emily, cargando un ramo de rosas rojas.

-¡Arthur! ¡Por fin has llegado! -exclamó, sin darse cuenta de la tensión en el ambiente-. Mira, les he comprado flores. He pensado que van a alegrar mucho esta casa, además, son tus favoritas, ¿a que sí?

-¡Las flores son aburridas! -exclamó Peter al fondo.

-¡Pues entonces para ti no hay nada!

El enfado de Arthur dio la impresión de esfumarse ante el detalle de Emily. Era típico que Arthur se ablandara por ese estilo de cosas, más todavía si quien se lo dedicaba era su hermana menor. Esa noche cenaron lo que Matthew preparó, quien se esmeró bastante para obtener buenas críticas, aunque solo recibió un "Casi tan rico como lo que hace Arthur" dicho por una encantada Emily, sin captar el insulto contenido en su elogio.

Cuando sus hermanos se fueron a dormir, aprovechó para salir y dirigirse a la casa de su vecino, para volver a hablar de lo que harían mañana. Tocó la puerta varias veces, sin que nadie le recibiera. Abrió la puerta con un _alohomora_ sin preocuparse de no ser invitado. Estaba en penumbras, sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad, pero no al frío. Un fuego escuálido ardía en la chimenea, que no servía para mantener la casa cálida.

Se detuvo a observar lo que pudo, por pura curiosidad. Fue a la cocina y no encontró comida, solo un pan duro de varios días. ¿Y cómo se alimentaba aquel muggle? ¿Que acaso no podía pedirle dinero a sus amigos? ¿Tendría amigos, en primer lugar? En caso contrario, también le quedaba su patrón, el más rico de Charroux.

Encontró a Bonnefoy dormido en la pocilga que era su habitación. Al acercarse, se dio cuenta que estaba temblando gracias a la baja temperatura. Se estaba buscando una neumonía, pero a él no le preocupaba. Lo zarandeó con brusquedad para despertarlo. Francis emitió una exclamación alarmada, saltando al despertarse. Arthur se hubiera reído, si acaso Francis todavía confundido y en tensión, no le hubiera golpeado en la barriga.

-Maldito muggle -consiguió decir, sin aliento.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Francis, alarmado.

-Venía a recordarte nuestro trato -dijo, cuando se hubo recuperado un poco-. Mañana en la mañana me vas a llegar con Cécéreu.

-Ya lo sé, ¿irrumpes en mi casa solo por eso? -soltó, exasperado.

-No, no es eso -repuso de pronto, buscando algo más que decirle para justificar su visita-. Alejate de mis hermanos. Te vuelvo a ver con ellos y te voy a maldecir, ¿entiendes? ¿Te llegas a imaginar las cosas horribles que te puedo hacer?

-Seré sincero -a Arthur le complació distinguir el miedo en su voz-, ayer me hubiera imaginado lo peor. Eres una persona asquerosa, me has robado y amenazado, pero...

¿Pero? Con su varita en alto no daba lugar a otra interpretación, era una amenaza para él.

-... Está el asunto de que estás aquí protegiendo a tus hermanos.

-¿Qué?

-Y que te has opuesto a unirte a las personas malas con que el resto de tus hermanos luchan en el Reino Unido. No sé bien la situación, porque Matthew me lo contó ocultando muchas cosas.

-Matthew apenas habla, ¿planeas que crea que te lo ha dicho sin más?

El rostro de Francis esfumaba toda réplica de Arthur. Maldijo para sus adentros.

-No esperes saber más, Bonnefoy. Solo deja a mis hermanos en paz.

-Bien, y tú déjame en paz a mí -le pidió.

Arthur asintió, emitiendo un gruñido, pensando si acaso se vería amenazador o, gracias a la historia de Matthew, se habría convertido en un cobarde superado por la situación. Volvió a echar un vistazo a la pocilga.

-Hace frío acá, y de verdad.

-Lo sé.

-¿Por qué no enciendes más la chimenea?

Francis arqueó una ceja.

-Paso de desperdiciar la madera. Tampoco tengo para pagar la calefacción -Arthur no tenía idea de qué era aquello.

-Te estás congelando.

-Las mantas que tengo son suficientes por ahora.

-Tus labios están temblando -como para confirmar sus palabras, alargó un brazo, hasta llevar sus dedos hacia su boca. Recorrió con el índice el labio inferior, pareciéndole suave, extremadamente deseable. Cuando se dio cuenta del gesto, retiró la mano con rapidez-. Me da igual lo que te ocurra.

-¿Te atraigo acaso? -preguntó, arqueando una ceja, interesado de verdad en la respuesta. Arthur se encontró sonrojándose para su pesar. Luego, añadió-: Aunque sería una atracción muy enfermiza, porque tú odias a las personas sin magia.

-Tú no me atraes –masculló, detestando haber sonado como un chiquillo asustado. Cuando se trataba de _ese_ tipo de cosas, retrocedía varios años mentales.

-¿También odias ser homosexual?

-Nosotros no tenemos ese tipo de prejucios estúpidos.

-No, ustedes prefieren odiarnos a todos por igual.

-Del mismo modo que ustedes a nosotros -dijo Arthur, hartándose de la conversación-. En fin, volviendo a un tema realista, ¿por qué no le pides a tu jefe que te adelante el salario y, no sé, te compras algo para comer? Es rico, ¿no?

-El señor Cécéreu no me paga con dinero, me da -Francis hizo una pausa, indeciso en la palabra a usar- otro tipo de pago.

-¿Qué tipo de pago es? -preguntó Arthur.

-Ese es mi secreto. Ahora, vete, quiero dormir. Y no robes nada más.

Arthur estuvo inconforme con su respuesta, pero decidió que no era su problema. Masculló un buenas noches y evitó volver a ver cómo se envolvía con esas mantas viejas que no le iban a proteger del frío. Hasta él mismo temblaba.

Antes de salir, se detuvo en la sala al cruzársele una idea por la mente. Sacó su varita y apagó el fuego, antes de formular el hechizo de calefacción. Hizo la misma operación con el resto de las habitaciones. Más a gusto con la temperatura, salió de la casa preguntándose qué diría Bonnefoy cuando se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

**Continuará. **

¿Cómo están? Bueno, la hora de las referencias: El cuento de El corazón peludo del brujo forma parte de un libro de cuentos que sacó J.K Rowling, llamado Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, una serie de historias para niños magos. Es bastante bueno y este en especial es mi favorito. Podría contarles de qué va, pero me parece mejor que lo busquen y lo lean por sí mismos, ya me dirán qué tal :)

Imagino que Arthur es el tipo de hermano mayor que gusta de contarle historias a sus hermanos menores, más aún cuando se trata de historias llenas de magia.

Sobre la novela que lee Iván, "Las brujas", es un libro para niños de Roald Dahl, el mismo autor de Matilda y Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolate. Nuevamente, se los recomiendo.

Gracias por sus comentarios, nos vemos!


	5. Una maldición

**Capítulo 5**

**Una maldición**

A la mañana siguiente, Arthur se levantó temprano y comenzó a prepararse para su diligencia. Mientras terminaba de vestirse, tocaron a su puerta. Era Francis, ya listo para partir. Le invitó a pasar a disgusto porque no le parecía correcto dejarlo esperando afuera, lo sentó a la mesa y le ordenó que se quedara quieto mientras él hacía el desayuno. Se le cruzó por la mente preguntar si quería comer, desistiendo de la idea porque podía dar la imagen errada de estar preocupado por aquel muggle miserable.

-Qué mal -soltó en voz alta-, he hecho demasiada comida para nosotros cuatro, qué pena me dará botarla.

Ya dejaba lanzado el anzuelo, ahora el muggle tendría que saltar de inmediato proponiendo unírseles al desayuno. Esperó su reacción unos buenos y desesperantes minutos, hasta perder la paciencia, acabando por voltear a verlo para verificar si lo había oído o si acaso le prestaba atención. En efecto, el muggle lo estaba viendo con aire aburrido. Arthur se sonrojó ligeramente cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, como si le avergonzara el ser sorprendido en una falta imaginaria. Volvió su atención hacia la comida como si no hubiera ocurrido nada entre ellos.

Sus hermanos tardarían en despertarse, por lo que hizo un hechizo que guardaba la comida como si estuviera recién hecha hasta el momento de ser consumida. Se sentó en la mesa, frente a Bonnefoy, y comenzó a comer de su plato intentando ignorar la apariencia del otro. Estaba más allá del ropaje viejo y remendado o de la barba que le daba un aspecto descuidado; estaba seguro que al quitarse esos trapos, dejaría al descubierto un cuerpo esquelético. Se estremeció ante el mero pensamiento. Clavó sus ojos en la mesa, fijando su pensamiento en conocer al patrón mago de aquel muggle. ¿Qué clase de persona podría ser, si dejaba a su empleado vivir en ese estado?

-Estás callado –mencionó Arthur, después de acabar con su plato.

-¿Qué esperabas? –preguntó Francis-. No es como si tú fueras el tipo de persona con la que me complacería tener una conversación.

Arthur quiso que aquella respuesta le hiciera merecer su desprecio. Se levantó, con la varita invocó un encantamiento para lavar el plato. Buscó su capa negra, se la colocó en la habitación y salió a la sala sintiéndose muy orgulloso, seguro que debía imponer con ella. Detestó que los labios de Francis se curvaran en una sonrisa disimulada y burlona, como si acaso encontrara su atuendo ridículo. El sí que sí se veía, pobre y miserable.

Salieron por fin, en el trayecto caminaron en silencio. En la calle había pocas personas, por no decir que estaría desierta sin ellos dos andando por ella. La cojera de Francis había disminuido, ya solo se notaba el defecto si se le observaba con suma atención. Era un trayecto largo, pues no solo quedaba al extremo opuesto de Charroux de donde ellos vivían, sino que incluso el camino seguía más allá. Al acercarse a su destino, Francis le fue explicando que el señor Cécéreu prefería los viejos tiempos, las cosas simples, por lo que el camino que conectaba el pueblo con su mansión seguía siendo bastante rural. A ambos lados del camino se alzaba el bosque. Arthur estuvo pendiente de su alrededor, comenzando a sentir la magia que albergaba todas las posesiones de los magos y que también tenían los magos mismos*. Un ligero cosquilleo le recorría la piel. Creyó ver un grupo de hadas ocultarse en la copa de un árbol inmenso. Detestó no poder ir a averiguarlo. Francis, a su lado, parecía ajeno a toda su conmoción.

Llegaron por fin a la propiedad, que estaba protegida por un muro enorme interrumpido por una reja alta y de color negro, cerrada por un candado viejo y oxidado. Francis sacó una llave antigua de su pantalón y lo quitó, abriendo la reja después. Esta emitió un molesto chirrido. Entraron y Arthur pudo sentir toda la magia que circulaba por la enorme casa.

Se trataba de un caserón de dos pisos, pero con muchas ventanas que denotaba la cantidad de habitaciones. La casa era enorme, típico de las propiedades de los nobles, ya fueran muggles o magos. Sin embargo, era muchísimo más pequeña que la mansión Malfoy (que cualquier casa de los Malfoy, en realidad). En el jardín destacaba una estatua enorme de un hombre que Arthur no alcanzó a reconocer.

-Es un antepasado de mi señor -le explicó Francis-, la casa está inundada de ellos, vete acostumbrando.

-¿Todos tienen aspecto de estar oliendo a mierda? -murmuró Arthur. Conocía de sobra la respuesta. Bastante se había burlado cuando Regulus le enseñó un busto de su abuelo, que no le hacía justicia al venerable anciano.

Entraron en el interior de la casa después de abrir la enorme puerta, que tenía una manilla de oro. Arthur podría reconocerlo casi con los ojos cerrados. En Gringotts, el banco de los magos, se había familiarizado bastante con él, resultándole más amigable que los duendes que tenía por compañeros.

-Mi señor se despierta a las ocho, falta una hora. Voy a preparar el desayuno. Puedes quedarte en la sala -le explicó.

Arthur lo vio dirigirse a la cocina sin siquiera indicarle dónde estaba la sala en cuestión. Acabó por seguirle, sin hacer ningún comentario. Ya en ella, Francis comenzó a sacar los ingredientes necesarios para un desayuno sustancioso. Arthur se le quedó observando, sin nada más que hacer que solo esperar.

El tiempo pasaba lento, sin que se le ocurriera tema de conversación. Francis no se volteaba hacia él, ocupado en su trabajo. Cuando terminó, Arthur percibió un olor delicioso. Francis fue a poner la mesa, luego sirvió la comida en una bandeja y la llevó al comedor.

-Iré a despertar a mi señor -dijo, antes de alejarse.

Arthur esperó unos cuantos minutos, impaciente, cuando por fin Francis volvió. Con un gesto, le indicó que se acercara, confiándole que su señor ya estaba en el comedor e insistía en que comiera con él.

-Me ha mandado a decir que también me resultaría un placer que te sentaras a la mesa -dijo.

-Qué considerado -dijo Arthur.

Francis lo adentró en una habitación bastante grande; en el medio había una mesa larga, con numerosas sillas como si se tuvieran muchos huespedes alojados en la mansión. Tal vez, alguna vez, hubiera ocurrido aquello. Al final, en el último asiento, estaba sentado un hombre que ya se veía por la treintena, de piel blanca, con el cabello castaño y largo. El rostro era redondeado, con una nariz prominente, cejas igual de espesas que las de Arthur. En ese momento tomaba una taza de café con leche, gotas del líquido quedaron en su bigote. Cuando notó la presencia de Arthur, le señaló el asiento más próximo, indicándole que se sentara.

-Un placer, señor Cécéreu, soy Arthur Kirkland, de Inglaterra -dijo.

-Sí, sí, Francis y Antonio me han hablado de ti, además, tu apellido te precede -dijo el hombre-. El placer es mío, soy Charles Cécéreu. Pero ¿gusta? Francis, sirvele.

Arthur asintió por cortesía, observando cómo Francis le servía una pequeña porción en su plato. Al acabar, se situó en una esquina. Su rostro había perdido el menor signo de vitalidad.

-Gracias, señor.

-Así que, Inglaterra, ¿eh? Las noticias dicen que las cosas no están bien allá.

-No está malinformado.

-En Francia se conoce realmente poco de la situación, nuestras comunicaciones entre magos son más esporádicas. Somos... Más individualistas. Y nos dividimos mucho en regiones. Incluso hay tres colegios de magia en vez del típico que agrupa a todos, aunque la población mágica no sea tanta en esta época. ¿Conoce los colegios, señor Kirkland?

-Ayer fui a Beauxbatons. Mis hermanos irán allí.

-Oh, Cannes... Excelente elección.

La conversación siguió por ese rumbo. Le explicó que a Beauxbatons solían entrar los de las regiones sur, y que sus instalaciones eran las más famosas a nivel internacional, tal vez porque solían hacer eventos donde invitaban a participantes de otras escuelas mágicas de Europa e incluso de otros continentes; además, el nivel académico era envidiable, considerando que aparte de Hogwarts y Durmstrang, muy pocas destacaban o siquiera estaban organizadas. En Letonia no había escuelas mágicas, por ejemplo, y la educación seguía siendo de maestro a aprendiz. Hace un siglo en Estados Unidos comenzaron a sonar varias escuelas mágicas, pero nada destacable. Brasil tenía la mejor escuela mágica de la América del Sur, más que nada porque era la única, desconocía el sistema educativo del resto de los países de América.

También estaba El Liceo mágico de París, un instituto invisible para los muggles en pleno centro de la capital, a la que asistían los parisinos y que tenía una universidad de especializaciones que muchos ya consideraban La Sorbona mágica, una de las más antiguas en Europa y en todo el mundo. El Liceo solo ofrecía alojamiento para aquellos estudiantes que no vivieran en París, que solían ser bastantes dada la reputación de la escuela dentro del país e incluso en lugares como Suiza o Bélgica.

La tercera escuela quedaba al norte, en Caen, e igualmente tenía un modelo de internado solo que esta permitía visitar a los alumnos cuando el representante y el resto de la familia quisiera. Se llamaba _Le Mercure_, conocida coloquialmente como Moccus por alguna razón que Cécéreu no le supo explicar, y solía dedicarse a la teoría mágica, más que a la práctica.

A Arthur le daba curiosidad esta última, pero no conocía nada del récord académico. Al menos de Beauxbatons conocía algo más gracias al Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Pronto, tanto el desayuno como aquel tema de conversación se extinguió, pasando a una sala que le hizo recordar ligeramente a la sala común de Gryffindor. Demasiado rojo y dorado para su gusto (sobre cómo conocía la casa, James había estudiado en ella y muchas veces se coló para hacerle una visita o reclamarle en general).

Allí Cécéreu encendió la chimenea con su varita, creando un fuego mágico que no necesitaba de abundante madera para mantenerse vivo. Pensó en Francis padeciendo frío, sin el dinero suficiente para ir a comprar madera.

-Entonces, ¿ese Lord Voldemort -Arthur se estremeció involuntariamente- tiene en aprietos a la comunidad mágica?

-En estado de guerra. Hay dos bandos, los suyos son los mortífagos, que planean la erradicación de los sangre sucia y el gobierno de la raza inferior, los muggles. Y los que se le oponen, encabezados por La Orden del Fénix liderados por Albus Dumbledore.

-¿En serio hay gente que se puede oponer a lo que quieren los mortífagos? Yo no odio a los muggles, pero me parecen seres inferiores y como tal deben ser tratados.

-Te entiendo, pero... No estoy de acuerdo con la violencia. Con las muertes, con matar incluso al propio hermano de raza sangre limpia.

-Es una gran pena, pero no negarás que los muggles se lo llevan mereciendo desde que nos obligaron a vivir como delincuentes, tener que vivir ocultándote, porque ellos no pueden entender lo que es la magia. Ahora es mucho peor.

-Lo sé. Sin pizca de magia, pero malevolamente ingeniosos. Inventan nuevos modos de matarse entre sí.

-Como animales salvajes.

-Nada menos. Pero no justifica que nosotros debamos rebajarnos a su mismo nivel. Las muertes y las torturas están de más.

-A veces para lograr un hecho bueno hace falta la sangre. Sin embargo, repruebo las acciones de Voldemort indudablemente. Alguien tan radical no está hecho para gobernar.

-El Señor Tenebroso tiene una gran influencia en el mundo mágico, y cuando no inspira respeto, inspira terror, lo cual es más efectivo.

-No me imagino lo que habrás sufrido como para emigrar a un país desconocido. Pero aquí, en mi casa, tienes las puertas abiertas para todo lo que necesites.

-Muchas...

Entonces, un sonido ahogó las últimas palabras de Arthur. Ambos hombres se levantaron y fueron con paso apresurado hacia donde había provenido. Fue en uno de los pasillos, donde Francis estaba intentando recoger, mientras le rogaba silencio, los restos de una estatua de la cabeza de un señor bastante viejo, que profería por su boca de piedra pequeños quejidos lastimeros. En el rostro de Cécéreu cruzó una expresión de rabia.

-Lo siento, señor, me he tropezado -se disculpó Francis, intentando sonar sereno. Se notaba pálido, sudado, tembloroso.

-Una disculpa -dijo Charles Cécéreu- no es suficiente. Ya sabes que ese es mi único recuerdo de Anastase Cécéreu, mago general que sirvió hace docientos años. Y ya sabes que es el único porque tú, con tus tropiezos, has dañado los demás.

-Lo siento...

El señor Cécéreu sacó su varita, Francis retrocedió un poco, pero al ver a Arthur, se quedó en su sitio como un intento inútil de mantener su dignidad. Arthur no se atrevió a intervenir, queriendo presenciar qué tan lejos llegaba. No alcanzó a oír el hechizo porque lo dijo en un murmullo. De la varita salieron chispas verdes.

-El castigo es el equivalente a lo que haces -y movió su muñeca.

El brazo de Francis comenzó a doblarse poco a poco, al principio apretó sus labios y no emitió ningún sonido de queja, pero pronto el dolor se hizo tan insoportable que no lo pudo aguantar. Gritó y Arthur, como acto reflejo, tomó al señor Cécéreu por el brazo.

-Es suficiente castigo -musitó, ante la mirada extrañada de Charles.

-Sí, tienes razón -dijo Charles, bajando la varita-, luego será un problema con la comida y la limpieza. Pero espero que ese muggle entienda que si vuelve a romper algo más, no voy a dudar en quebrarle un brazo, o una pierna o lo primero que se me ocurra.

Francis asintió, bajando la cabeza en un acto de sumisión, o tal vez fuera para esconder las lágrimas o la mirada tan cargada de odio que se había apoderado de sus ojos. Arthur apretó los dientes, repitiéndose que ya no debía intervenir más o daría la errada impresión de estarse preocupando.

-Volvamos a la sala, señor Kirkland, ¿o prefiere dar una vuelta por la casa?

-La sala estará bien, aunque me muero de ganas por ver el resto -dijo, intentando aparentar que no había ocurrido nada relevante. Evitó mirar a Francis, porque creería que se le iba a revolver el estómago.

-Supongo que ya habrá tiempo.

La visita se extendió hacia la hora del almuerzo, Arthur declinó la invitación a comer alegando que debía volver con sus hermanos. Esta vez, fue Cécéreu quien lo acompañó a la salida.

Arthur regresó al pueblo sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la imagen patética que Francis había mostrado. Entonces, así eran los regaños de su patrón por cada vez que hacía algo mal. No le costó comprender que a una varita se debía la cojera que lo había acompañado estas últimas semanas. Sin duda había sido regañado por perder las prendas que él robó. En parte era su culpa por ser tan confiado con los desconocidos, pero no dejó de sentirse terrible al saber que había sido duramente castigado. Incluso, podría ser que la cojera fuera una pequeña muestra del castigo.

Eres un blando, Arthur Kirkland, se dijo. Otro, como Bellatrix Black, no le hubiera importado que alguien saliera herido gracias a ella. Incluso desconsiderados de Gryffindor, como James Potter y Sirius Black, que bien se sabía que estuvieron a punto de matar a Severus Snape aunque el hecho nunca se aclarara por ninguna de las partes.

Al volver a casa, se encontró con que Matthew ya había hecho el almuerzo. Tuvo que felicitarle, aunque dejó más de la mitad del plato por carecer de hambre. Emily se comió dos raciones enteras e iba por la tercera, cuando Arthur la reprendió recordándole que volvería a subir de peso. El resto del día, el muggle miserable (como gustaba de llamarlo) ocupó sus pensamientos.

Sus hermanos no estaban entusiasmados ante la perspectiva de reanudar las clases en otro colegio de magia que no fuera Hogwarts. Ambos, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff de corazón. Emily sí se quejó directamente y opinó que, dada las circunstancias, lo mejor era permanecer juntos. Arthur zanjó la discusión con que no iban a perder el tiempo, que era mejor seguir su educación mágica en lo posible.

Al caer la tarde comenzó a limpiar el vidrio de la ventana que mostraba la calle principal. Fue una coincidencia el ver pasar a Francis, con su cojera recuperada. Iba cabizbajo, como queriendo pasar desapercibido. Matthew en ese momento hacía la cena después de insistirle mucho de que se lo permitiera. Arthur, para evitar reflexiones incómodas que igual llegaron, se apartó de la ventana y se unió al juego entre Emily y Peter.

Cenaron temprano, pero tardaron en acostarse dada la discusión sobre la escuela de magia y el alivio de contar con otro mago en el pueblo. Cuando por fin se durmieron, Arthur tomó las sobras de la cena, salió de la casa y cruzó la calle para llegar a la de su vecino. Abrió la puerta con un _alohomora_. Probablemente estaría dormido a estas alturas.

Se equivocó. Francis estaba sentado sobre su cama, observándose desnudo algo que no consiguió distinguir en la distancia. Se sintió verdaderamente incómodo al encontrárselo de esa forma, como si estuviera rompiendo un momento de intimidad. Quedándose en las sombras, Arthur se hizo a sí mismo un encantamiento desilusionador, que lo camufleaba con el ambiente. Caminó con cautela hasta quedar a pocos pasos de separación. Recorrió su espalda, notando marcas rojas desde la nuca hasta la cadera, como si le hubieran castigado con un látigo. ¿El señor Cécéreu emplearía la violencia física...? Espera, no, si se podía provocar el mismo efecto con una maldición.

Tembló de rabia. Él detestaba a los muggles, pero nunca les haría daño, por ello había huido de las fuerzas del Señor Tenebroso. Cuando creía haber escapado de la violencia, esta se le volvía a presentar. Quién diría en sus años de estudiante que terminaría colocándose en el lado del más débil. Porque Francis podría ser un muggle, pero era débil y fácil de sacarle provecho. Y, tal y como la relación con su jefe evidenciaba, también de abusar.

Arthur recorrió todo el cuerpo con la mirada, hallando más signos de la maldición. Francis mismo se revisaba como evaluando los daños. Al acabar, soltó un sollozo y se preguntó, en un quejido, qué hacer ahora. Arthur quiso responderle que no mucho, porque esa clase de maldición solo respondía a la medicina mágica. Como impulso, le tocó la cabeza en un gesto escasamente delicado y se la acarició con torpeza, olvidándose de su condición actual. Francis se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor con ojos asustados.

-¿Quién está ahí? Si no apareces... -pero se quedó callado, ¿qué podría hacerle, estando herido y sin armas a la vista? Su rostro era el único lugar de su cuerpo sin una marca.

Arthur se quedó callado, hasta que el mero impulso le hizo extender su mano y volver a acariciarle el cabello. Francis no podía lucir más sorprendido. Evitó moverse cuando las manos fueron desde su cabello hasta sus cejas, pestañas, mejillas y boca.

-Supongo que nadie quería dañar una cara como la tuya -terminó diciendo-. Excepto yo, pero no es mi gusto el tomarla contra los muggles.

- ¿Por qué no te puedo ver?

-Magia, idiota.

-Pues muéstrate.

-No.

Arthur prefería seguir invisible, porque aquello le daba cierta ventaja. Poder ser testigo de todos los movimientos del muggle pero no al revés. Además, le daba vergüenza el hecho de estar apreciando de más el cuerpo de una persona herida, como si su deseo pudiera más que su compasión.

-¿Eso te lo hizo Cécéreu?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

Francis no respondió al instante, se mordió los labios.

-¿Cómo puedo curarme esto? He probado con pomadas, pero...

-Solo se va a curar por un medio mágico. Mira, yo sé un poco de hierbas. Puedo hacer una poción aunque a lo mejor tú necesites algo más avanzado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué harías algo así por mí?

-No lo hago por ti -dijo, atropelladamente-. Tú me das igual. Solo no me gusta cuando un mago se aprovecha de sus poderes en contra de alguien más débil. Y tú eres como el blanco de una competición de tiro a diez centímetros de distancia.

-Entonces eres un defensor de los desvalidos, tú, un ladrón.

-Nunca dije eso.

-Gracias, sin embargo. No solo por ofrecerte ahora sino por detener a mi señor antes. Un brazo roto es muy problemático.

-¿Ya te ha pasado?

-Hace dos años.

-¿Cuánto tiempo le vienes sirviendo?

-Seis.

A Arthur se le hizo desconcertante el tiempo tan largo de servidumbre, considerando lo mal que era tratado. ¿Qué ataba a Francis a ese señor? ¿Qué clase de pago le prometía? ¿Dinero? ¿Fama? ¿Eterna juventud?

-Tengo que recolectar los ingredientes -siguió, pensando que daba igual preguntarle porque volvería a ser escueto con la respuesta-, por lo que hacer, te haría la poción mañana. Tendrás que pasar esta noche con el dolor.

-Bien -dijo.

-Ya me voy -dijo Arthur, decepcionado; había esperado otra reacción de su parte-. Ah, sobró comida en casa, te la dejé en la cocina. Matthew insistió en que te la diera a ti -mintió.

Francis entornaba los ojos intentando verlo, sin éxito. Arthur salió de la casa cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de sí, pero no se dirigió a su casa, sino que se adentró en el bosque. Recordaba una poción casera para quemaduras mágicas. Con ayuda de un _lumus_, fue buscando los ingredientes necesarios sin detenerse hasta dar con ellos. Terminó entrada la mañana. Volvió cansado pero consciente de que no debía recuperar fuerzas, porque el dolor de Francis seguía allí. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a Matthew hablando con el muggle en la puerta de entrada de su casa.

-¡Hermano! Por fin, me tenías preocupado sin saber dónde estabas -dijo él.

-Kirkland -dijo Francis-, gracias. Tus pociones me han servido de mucho. Hoy podré trabajar sin problemas.

Antes de poder replicar y sin reparar en la cara de desconcierto de Arthur, Francis se despidió de ellos y comenzó a alejarse, incluso sin rastro de la cojera de anoche.

-Qué bueno eres, hermano, incluso con un muggle -dijo Matthew-, me dijo que anoche le diste dos pociones, una para el dolor en el pie y otra para... No me quedó muy claro.

Arthur asintió, sin aclarar que él no había hecho nada. ¿Quién habría podido ser? ¿Acaso Cécéreu, después de todo, se preocupaba por él?

A pesar del sueño, preparó la poción en su cocina porque desconfiaba en lo que el patrón de Francis pudiera hacerle hoy.

**Continuará.**

* Que los magos puedan sentir la magia no es algo que aparezca en Harry Potter, más bien lo he tomado de C. Funke, una escritora de literatura infantil. En su libro El Jinete del dragón los seres mágicos sienten cosquilleos cuando están cerca de otros seres como ellos.

* Sobre Beauxbatons situado en Cannes, lo saqué de una wikipedia. A diferencia de las películas, en los libros es un instituto mixto. La información de la educación mágica me la he sacado sobre la marcha, pero me parece comprensible que no esté muy adelantada a excepción de los países grandes, porque incluso Hogwarts tiene un aire tan medieval… en fin, Letonia es de esa clase de países sin escuelas mágicas. He puesto una escuela mágica en Brasil porque una vez en los libros se mencionó una.

* El Liceo mágico de París y la Universidad lo he basado en la Universidad Invisible de Mundodisco.

* _Le Mercure,_ el Mercurio, basado en la preponderancia de este dios en la época romana_. "_Moccus" es un nombre de un dios celta al que asimilaban con Mercurio y que significa "cerdo".

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, hasta la próxima.


	6. Nosotros

**Capítulo 6**

**Nosotros**

Emily salió de la casa y dio varias vueltas en el pueblo antes de acabar acercándose a la posada, diciéndose que no iba a ese lugar por nadie en particular. Todos eran muggles, tenía que mantener las distancias. Cuando entró, la dueña la recibió con la amabilidad usual, invitándola a pasar al comedor señalándole que sus amigos estaban reunidos allí.

En efecto, Toris, Felicia e Iván estaban sentados juntos, charlando lo más calmadamente que podían. Los saludó y se sentó junto a ellos, uniéndose a la conversación tiempo después.

-Hoy es nuestro último día -le informó Toris-, partimos en la tarde a París.

Emily volteó hacia Iván a la espera de una confirmación, desencantándole la noticia. Ellos habían sido lo más cercano a unos amigos que había logrado hacer en aquel pueblo, si encima partían... Pero claro, eran turistas. Lo lógico era que se fueran tarde o temprano.

-Vaya -soltó Emily, pensando que debía decir algo-, en estos días fui a París. Pero no la recorrí mucho.

-Tienes qué, es maravillosa -dijo Toris.

-¿De qué hablas? Mira, vuelve si quieres, es linda y tal, pero yo que tú me quedo mirando al suelo para evitar pisar una caca de perro -dijo Felicia.

Emily soltó una carcajada.

-¡Eh, no te rías, te lo juro!

Siguieron hablando sobre la diversidad de excremento de perro de las calles parisinas, mientras que Iván se acercaba al estudiante de derecho que había conocido en su primera noche a la posada en vez de quedarse para hablar con ella. ¿Qué tenía de interesante ese hombre? Era casi igual de alto que Iván, pero mucho más delgado y de expresiones mucho más frías, su voz casi no se oía al hablar. Emily se encontró lidiando con la conversación de Felicia y Toris e intentando no perderse detalle de Iván y el otro hombre. Al cabo de diez minutos descubrió que aquello de que las brujas pueden hacer varias cosas a la vez es mentira y se enfocó en la conversación más cercana por mera educación. Luego, decidieron salir a dar un último paseo, aunque Emily hubiera preferido quedarse en la posada.

Apenas estuvo lejos de Iván y el estudiante, su curiosidad se vio opacada por su animosidad habitual. Junto a Felicia compró flores solo para colocarse una como adorno en el cabello, creyó verse bonita aunque solo tuviera a Toris halagándola por cortesía. En Hogwarts no había tenido oportunidad de sentirse femenina, era la golpeadora del equipo de Quidditch, eso significaba que de por sí su contextura era más gruesa y fuerte que el de la mayoría de las chicas de su edad. La cazadora de su equipo era alta y estilizada, bastante hermosa, y la buscadora menuda y delicada, como una muñeca de porcelana. Ella ni siquiera tenía admiradores, aunque en parte era un alivio porque en caso contrario se habría apenado ante ellos. No era ciega, no era tan guapa como el resto de sus compañeras de casa. Recordó lo mucho que preferían a su mejor amiga, Wendy, porque era justo lo contrario a ella. Un poco más baja, delgada y de buen cuerpo, inteligente y encantadora.

Wendy estaba a salvo, su familia era sangre pura. ¿Qué habría sido de ella?

-¡Mira, es tu hermano! -exclamó Felicia. Emily pensó que levantaría las manos y lo llamaría, en su lugar se calló de pronto y miró a Toris, indecisa-. Se ve menos simpántico que Ely, ¿será por las cejotas?

Emily quiso desaparecer. ¡Lo peor que le podía ocurrir era que justo su hermano la encontrara en compañía de muggles! Se escondió detrás de Toris en un vano intento por retrasar lo inevitable. Su hermano se acercó a ella, sin ocultar su molestia. Lo más destacable en su rostro era la expresividad en cada una de sus reacciones.

-Emily -dijo Arthur-, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¡H-Hermano! -exclamó, rió un poco aparentando demasiada naturalidad, salió de detrás de Toris y se acercó con lentitud-, ¿qué tal? ¿Te acuerdas de Toris y Felicia?

-Hola -dijo Arthur, con un tono falso de amabilidad-. Em, voy a visitar a un amigo, ven conmigo, te va a gustar.

-Ah, sí... -Emily realmente no quería, pero prefirió evitar llevarle la contraria. Con una disculpa dicha en susurros, se despidió de los dos muggles a los que había conseguido apreciar a pesar de, precisamente, no ser magos. Toris y Felicia se despidieron de ella y acabó siguiendo a su hermano. Descubrió yendo a una de las salidas del pueblo. Con curiosidad, le preguntó a su hermano a dónde iba.

-Primero, te pido discreción. He conocido a un mago que nos puede ayudar mientras estemos aquí -dijo Arthur-, pero este no es el punto. ¿Qué hacías con esos dos?

Emily no quería responder, de verdad que no, pero era inevitable. En especial cuando su hermano le miraba a los ojos como si pudiera leerle la mente.

-He paseado con ellos estos días, son muy divertidos y saben mucho de este lugar. ¿Sabías que hay un pozo mágico que hace dormir a las personas?

-Y eso lo has oído de un muggle.

-¡No pongas esa cara! ¿Querías que me quedara muda sin hablarle a nadie? No hay brujas, no hay nadie más con quien estar. Mis amigas están en Hogwarts o no sé dónde están.

-Si descubren qué eres... -Arthur fue a seguir, pero se quedó callado un momento antes de proseguir:-Vas a conocer a alguien como nosotros. Vive en la única mansión de este lugar.

-Ah... El tal Cécéreu, ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Toris me ha hablado de él, quiero decir, el muggle. Se dicen cosas extrañas sobre él... Como que no tiene nada moderno en su casa y gusta vestirse como si estuviera disfrazado de personaje de Shakespeare. ¡Ah, y se desplaza en carroza! Yo la he visto.

-Cada mago tiene algo excentrico en su interior... ¿Recuerdas al tío Sammuel y su gusto por los gigantes?

-Asco, ¡cállate!

Al llegar a la entrada, se preguntó qué hacer para que alguien le abriera, visto que no había portero, sin embargo, su pregunta fue respondida pronto, cuando la reja acabó por abrirse sola, como invitándolos a entrar. Era común en las mansiones de magos este tipo de funciones, las puertas se abrían solas ante gente específica.

Emily observó con interés el jardín. Se estremeció cuando notó a un árbol observándola con atención. Ella no era una cobarde, pero se acercó a Arthur de todas formas.

-¿Eh? ¿Ese no es nuestro vecino? -preguntó Emily, señalando a alguien a la distancia.

Francis estaba arrenglando los arbustos, vestido con un traje antiguo de jardinero. Su hermano se detuvo, como debatiéndose si ir a su encuentro o seguir caminando. Emily, en cambio, se decidió más rápido.

-¡Oye! -exclamó, acercándose al muggle-, ¿qué haces en un lugar como éste? Tienes que tener cuidado, ahora... -pero ¿cómo decir lo del árbol? ¡Si ellos no tienen vida como un humano!

Francis la miró sorprendido, pero su expresión se esfumó al ver a su hermano detrás de ella.

-¿Vienen a ver a mi señor?

-Sí, pero el punto es que tengas cuidado con los árboles de allá. Tampoco es muy recomendable que podes esas matas solo.

Que ella supiera, un muggle era lo más inútil para enfrentarse a una plaga de gnomos, entren otros azotes de los jardínes de los magos. Amenazas mágicas se manejan con magia.

-No te preocupes -el muggle, Francis Bonnefoy, le sonrió ignorante-. Ya estoy acostumbrado a valerme en este lugar.

Como prueba de sus palabras, buscó sus tijeras sin encontrarlas. La rama de un árbol acabó por pasársela.

-¡Ah, aquí! -exclamó, al parecer sin darse cuenta del movimiento amable del árbol. Emily se preguntó si los árboles serían peligrosos o no.

Emily lo miró trabajar para cuidar que estuviera a salvo, aunque el hombre se manejaba bastante bien con las herramientas, además, cantaba una tonada lenta que era dulce de oír. Tal vez por ello los árboles encantados estuvieran quietos, si solían adorar la música. No se dio cuenta que Arthur ya no estaba hasta mucho después, ¿por qué no la había llamado? Aunque ella se hubiera negado a continuar dejando atrás a un desprotegido.

-La flor te queda muy bonita -dijo el hombre-, se la compraste a Blanche, ¿no es así?

-Sí... –soltó. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de halagos.

-Yo también solía comprarle flores, cuando era joven -¿Pero qué edad tendría ese hombre? Parecía mayor que su hermano, pero no tan viejo como James- solía comprarle ramos y regalárselo a mi persona enamorada de turno... Ahora solo le compro ramos para mi hermana, cuando ahorro un poco para darle ese gusto.

-¿A tu hermana le gustan mucho?

-Me gusta pensar que sí.

-A mí... Bueno, también mi hermano Arthur me regala flores. No solo en ocasiones especiales, a veces sin ningún motivo. ¡Oh! Una vez me lo mandó estando yo en el colegio, a la hora del desayuno... Qué pena pasé. Creyeron que se trataba de un novio.

-Tu hermano mayor es buena persona a tus ojos, ¿no?

-Lo es, es valiente y recto. No será Gry... Digo... Eh... -Emily se echó a reír-. A veces es muy sobreprotector, y un tanto incomprendible. Me trajo a conocer al dueño de este lugar, pero se va sin mí a verlo.

-Si no te apuras, no lo conocerás -dijo Francis-. Se va a París.

Entonces, el muggle le miró como inspeccionándola. Emily no entendió el gesto hasta que volvió a hablar:

-¿A ti no te importa que yo sea un muggle? Quiero decir, me has hablado como si nada y... No sé cómo explicarlo...

Emily se quedó paralizada al entender que ese hombre sabía más de lo que aparentaba, hasta caer en la cuenta que sería normal siendo el empleado de un mago.

-¿A ti no te importa que yo sea una bruja?

-Realmente eres mucho más bonita que las que se ven en las películas.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero decir que no me importa. Además, eres una niña, ¿qué daño puedes hacer?

-¡Hey! -exclamó, en protesta-. Yo soy muy buena en duelo, casi mejor que Arthur. Puedo maldecir a quien quiera sin mucha dificultad.

Emily no captó el gesto de incomodidad de Francis. Iba a seguir alardeando de sus habilidades, cuando la voz de su hermano la interrumpió, llamándola desde la entrada de la casa. Cortó la conversación rápidamente y corrió hacia él. Su hermano le informó que el señor Cécéreu quería conocerla antes de partir hacia París por medio de la red flu. Fue llevada hacia una sala enorme y antigua, Emily por un momento se creyò en la sala común de Gryffindor.

El conocer a otro mago aparte de sus hermanos fue liberador. Se encontró charlando sin miedo de soltar algo incomprensible, se sentía entendida y a gusto. Además, aquel hombre era muy elegante y hasta atento, a pesar de vestir como si fuera a vengar el asesinato de su padre.

-Oh, ya será la hora del té -dijo Cécéreu.

-¿Algún elfo doméstico lo traerá? -preguntó ella.

-No, ellos solo limpian y les he ordenado, bajo pena de liberarlos, que no molesten si tengo invitados -explicó-. Esas cosas las hace Francis, además, lo hace muy bien y es de buen mirar. Ya lo conociste, ¿no?

-Sí, es muy agradable.

-Eso dicen siempre, pero lo cierto es que me causa un montón de problemas... Es bastante torpe y tiende a arruinar mis cosas.

-Pero las puede arreglar con magia, ¿no?

-Aunque así se pueda, en efecto, las cosas nunca vuelven a ser las mismas. La magia no es perfecta. Imagina cuando un desmemoriado recupera la memoria, siempre queda momentos en donde sentirá que esas vivencias no son suyas. A la larga puede desencadenar episodios de psicosis.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó Emily, quien nunca se lo había planteado.

Fue entonces cuando Francis entró con una bandeja que contenía una tetera y varias tazas de té y, en un plato, galletas. Las sirvió y se las entregó a cada uno. Emily le sonrió cuando le dio la suya, para su sorpresa Francis no le correspondió al gesto, sino que pasó a la taza de Arthur antes de retirarse a una esquina. Emily se concentró en la bebida y las galletas, muy a gusto. Volvió a prestar atención a la conversación tiempo después. Ahora Arthur hablaba que ya había terminado con los preparativos de Beauxbatons, que habían ido al París mágico para comprar los útiles y que solo esperaba el momento adecuado para integrarlos.

Emily no quería ir a otro colegio de magia, no había lugar como Hogwarts en el mundo. En verdad prefería perder un año (o incluso más) de estudio que el despedirse del castillo donde había hecho su vida. ¿Cómo podía sentirse Gryffindor en otro lugar?

-El sistema de casas de Hogwarts no me gusta -dijo Cécéreu, para sorpresa de sus invitados-. ¿Para qué dividir a los magos cuando lo esencial es mantenernos unidos?

-¡Pero estamos unidos! -exclamó Emily.

-Realmente no es tan terrible como se oye. Puede que sí estemos recluidos en grupos, pero ya al salir estas diviciones dejan de tomarse en cuenta -explicó Arthur.

-Conocí dos magos británicos una vez... De Gryffindor y Slytherin, no pudieron trabajar juntos porque se odiaban. Parecían mago y muggle. Acabaron por maldecirse entre sí, uno terminó convertido en un árbol y el otro en gusano. Para la mala suerte del gusano, cayó al mar, fue comido por un pez, que a la vez fue pescado por un ave. El árbol tuvo menos suerte, porque fue talado antes de encontrar el contrahechizo.

-Vamos, pero eso es normal entre esas dos casas -dijo Emily, animada por la anécdota-, los Slytherin son creídos y no te hablan al menos que seas importante.

-No es así, eso es un prejuicio -dijo Arthur-, lo cierto es que ya desconfían de nosotros desde primer año. A muchos no se les da una oportunidad. A Flint unos Gryffindor le jugaron una mala broma en primer año y por culpa de la maldición aún ahora le cuesta asimilar el espacio, a veces lo encuentras queriendo pasar a través de una pared.

-¿Ven? Mago y muggle.

-De ningún modo -repuso Arthur-, por más que desconfíe de los Gryffindor, se trata de una rivalidad, no odio, y ocurre entre iguales, no entre nosotros y seres inferiores.

-En eso tienes mucha razón. ¿Qué puede hacer un muggle en contra de nosotros, más estando solo? -cuestionó Cécéreu-. Francis, acércate.

Pese a dar la impresión de querer salir huyendo, Francis se acercó a su señor, intentando parecer muy digno detrás de todo ese miedo. Emily, que generalmente no se daba cuenta de nada, no se dio cuenta de nada para no perder la costumbre. Se preguntó qué pasaría a continuación. Cécéreu sacó su varita y le apuntó a su sirviente.

-A ver, a ver, hace mucho que no practico el hechizo de las piernas de gelatina -dicho esto, lo hizo. Acto seguido Francis estaba desplomado en el suelo, sin poder sostenerse con sus dos extremidades.

Emily sonrió un poco, porque ese hechizo era muy divertido de hacer cuando el afectado era otro.

-¿Ven? -dijo Cécéreu-, ¿qué oportunidad tuvo? ¿O tiene?

-Ninguna, ciertamente -dijo Arthur. Emily no reconoció el extraño tono de voz, estando muy ocupada en reírse por la expresión de angustia del muggle.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó Cécéreu a ella-, ¿se te ocurre algún otro hechizo?

-¡Hazlo volar! -exclamó al instante.

Dicho y hecho, Francis se elevó por el aire. Una vez allí, con las piernas flotándoles como una masa gelatinosa, Cécéreu le hizo dar vueltas por la habitación. Francis se tapó la cara, pero para decepción de Emily no gritó, ¡qué reacciones más aburridas!

-El té se va a enfriar -dijo Arthur, queriendo ser el aguafiestas de siempre.

-¿A quién le importa el té ahora?

-Creo que quiere vomitar -dijo Cécéreu, terminando por bajar a Francis. También acabó con el hechizo-. En fin, señorita Emily, ¿desea algún hechizo más?

Francis no había retirado sus manos de la cara, temblaba por alguna razón que Emily no podía imaginarse. Se veía bastante patético en un hombre de su edad. No había sido para tanto, ella y sus amigos hacían hechizos similares a los nuevos y a los Slytherin (y también a algún Hufflepuff despistado).

-Pues, ahora no se me ocurre nada. ¡Pero ha sido muy divertido! -exclamó.

-Ha sido solo para dejar en claro la diferencia entre nosotros y... Dios, pero qué tarde es -dijo Cécéreu-. Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero debo partir ya a París. Francis, busca a Monique. Hoy comienza una serie de reuniones en casa de los Jussieu, todo con fines benéficos. Si dispusiera de mayor tiempo, hasta habría intercedido por ustedes para que fueran invitados. Después de todo, se recaudan fondos para la guerra en Reino Unido.

Francis asintió, mientras Arthur le aclaraba que no se preocupara por la invitación, que sin embargo, agradecería mucho ser invitado para una próxima vez. Emily miró intrigada al muggle, evitando burlarse del rostro rojo de tanto llorar que había dejado al descubierto. Cuando Francis salió de la habitación, Cécéreu se levantó y fue a buscar los polvo flu. Se iban a trasladar por ese medio.

-¿Monique es su esposa? -preguntó Arthur.

-Sí. Vamos a París a modo de celebrar nuestro próximo aniversario.

-Vaya, felicidades, ¿cuántos años tienen casados?

-Vamos a cumplir seis.

En ese momento Francis volvió a la sala, acompañado de una señorita de apariencia joven y delicada, que a Arthur le costó reconocer a primera vista. A Emily le pareció hermosa como una muñeca. Estaba vestida muy a la antigua, lo que acentuaba más esa impresión. Francis se volvió a situar en una esquina como queriendo pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

-Monique -llamó Cécéreu.

-Charles -dijo ella, caminando y saludando con una sonrisa a los dos invitados-. Un gusto conocerlos. Charles me ha hablado mucho de usted, señor Kirkland –hizo una reverencia elegante, antes de aproximarse a su esposo y darle un pequeño beso como saludo.

Emily nunca había visto a un hombre que se viera tan inmensamente feliz por aquel sencillo gesto. Era evidente el amor entre ellos.

Regresaron a casa poco después. Se despidieron de los Cécéreu, acompañando a Francis quien debía asegurarse de cerrar la mansión.

Ya una vez fuera de la mansión, Emily pensó que el muggle los acompañaría, pero se equivocó. Francis emprendió el camino solo y apurado, como si le huyera a una gran amenaza. Emily no pudo comprenderle, puesto que hace tan solo unas horas había sido muy amable con ella. Tal vez quisiera llegar pronto a su casa para darse un baño, descansar y comer. Esperaba que Matthew le tuviera preparada la cena de una vez, ella se moría del hambre.

Miró hacia el cielo, que ya comenzaba a oscurecer. A esta hora Toris, Felicia e Iván deberían haberse ido del pueblo también. Se sintió triste e intentó disimularlo; extrañar a unos muggles le ocasionaría un infarto a su hermano.

-Em –comenzó Arthur, cuando ya casi llegaban a la entrada de Charroux-, sé que para ti es muy normal. Quiero decir, son bromas de niños, pero nunca vuelvas a incitar a un mago a seguir aprovechándose de un muggle.

-¿Eh? –soltó, confundida-, ¿de qué hablas?

-De lo que Cécéreu le hizo a Bonnefoy.

-Ya, ¿y? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Otra vez no has captado nada… -soltó Arthur, dando un bufido irritado-. Cuando tú bromeas con los chicos de las otras casas, hechizándolos de ese modo, no tiene mucha importancia porque son asuntos de magos. Uno de ustedes no está en amplia desventaja.

-Un Hufflepuff sí.

-Hasta un Hufflepuff tiene ventaja, si lo comparas con alguien que no posee magia.

-Tú no conoces a los Hufflepuff que yo…

-El punto es otro. Nunca vuelvas a aprovecharte de un muggle de ese modo. Es abusar de tu poder tal y como el Señor Tenebroso y los mortífagos quieren hacer.

-Yo no pensaba que hacía nada malo –dijo Emily tras una pausa reflexiva-. Quiero decir, Francis Bonnefoy parecía muy…

Tuvo que cortarse, ahora que lo recordaba, la actitud de Francis estaba lejos de ser un argumento que fuera a ayudarla.

-Bueno, pero si lo estaba pasando tan mal, ¿por qué no se quejó? Yo hubiera parado de reírme si me enteraba que le causaba daño.

-_Eso_ es algo que yo también quisiera saber.

-Vaya –soltó, comenzando a sentir remordimientos-. Los muggles son tan débiles.

-No, no lo son. Bueno, este muggle es imbécil, pero en general esa raza es violenta y destructiva. Se destruyen entre ellos con todo lo que su tecnología ha creado.

-Si lo dices de ese modo las acciones del Señor Tenebroso hasta parecen justificadas.

-Nunca dije que el Señor Tenebroso estuviera equivocado, es cierto que somos afectados por una raza miserable, pero el mago nunca debe rebajarse al mismo nivel. Por otro lado, lo que los muggles pueden hacer cuando se sienten amenazados o están dispuestos a acabar con todos… pueden traer la ruina del mundo entero. No los tomes a broma. Deian estudiaba su comportamiento bélico, ¿recuerdas sus investigaciones?

-Nunca me dejó saber nada de eso. Decía que era muy pequeña.

Lo que sí sabía Emily era que Deian no había muerto a manos de muggles, sino de magos.

Matthew los esperaba con la cena ya hecha. Emily no quiso comer hasta disculparse con su vecino por el comportamiento en la mansión. Tocó el timbre de la casa de Francis varias veces pero nadie le atendió, ¿todavía no habría llegado? ¿O acaso se había ofendido tanto que no le quería ver? Tuvo que desistir cuando oscureció por completo. Entró en su casa, cenó y se acostó a regañadientes, porque de ser ella habría ido a buscar al muggle donde fuera que se encontrara para ofrecerle su disculpa.

Su hermano, en cambio, una vez comprobó que los tres dormían, se colocó su capa para el frío y salió.

* * *

Wendy… Es 2p!Fem!Inglaterra. Por un momento quise que fuera su versión femenina normal, pero para esa ya está Alice, además, me gusta mucho más la otra versión, ¡es tan rosada! El nombre lo tomé de otro personaje representativo de la literatura inglesa infantil: la Wendy de Peter Pan. Y esto es mucha nota para un detalle pequeño en la historia XD

Monique es el nombre que le doy a Mónaco, por cierto.

Los reviews me hacen feliz, ya lo saben. ¡Nos vemos! :)


	7. La historia de Francis

**Capítulo 7**

**La historia de Francis**

Arthur entró en la casa de Francis como ya se había hecho costumbre. Descubrió la chimenea apagada, el interior de la vivienda estaba un poco helada, por lo que volvió a repetir el hechizo de calefacción. Las luces no estaban encendidas, nada usual considerando lo ahorrativo de su dueño. O tal vez estuviera dormido. Revisó todas las habitaciones, sin dar con quien buscaba. ¿A dónde podría haber ido? ¿Y si acaso se había metido en problemas en el trayecto desde la mansión hasta su hogar? Intentó imaginarse una situación plausible, pero solo pensaba en basiliscos apareciendo de la nada petrificando al pobre y maltratado muggle. O mandrágoras o dragones o mantícoras. ¡Qué de monstruos azotaban a la humanidad entera! Y él dejando a un muggle idiota andar por allí como si el mundo fuera seguro.

Otra idea interrumpió su hilo trágico de pensamientos. Se aproximó al armario y sacó de su interior los albúms que había visto la vez anterior pero que no le había prestado atención por estar enfocado en la búsqueda de dinero, no tuvo que revisar mucho su contenido para dar con las fotos correctas: una serie de fotografías sin movimiento donde Francis salía compartiendo con Monique. No creía que fueran amigos de la infancia; por el parecido, Arthur se preguntó si serían hermanos o primos. Podía apostar un galeón a que era cierto. Entonces, la tal Monique se había casado con Cécéreu, quien detestaba a los muggles. Los actos de la gente de Charroux lo abrumaban por su lógica: odias a una raza, pero te casas con una persona de ella… No podía entender los motivos.

Sin embargo, incluso cuando Cécéreu diera un cese a su odio a los muggles para casarse con una particularmente hermosa, ¿por qué la tal Monique había aceptado? ¿Y por qué dejaba que Francis fuera maltratado de esa forma? Una familia está para protegerse mutuamente.

¿Dónde podría encontrarse Francis? Realizó un encantamiento de rastreo usando como prenda base una camisa suya, saliendo de la casa para seguir el camino que le indicaba su varita. Caminó recto hasta llegar a la posada que ya se le hacía muy familiar, desde su interior se oía una algarabía alegre. Ese era el sitio donde su varita brillaba con más intensidad. Terminó el hechizo, se guardó su varita y entró, sin más remedio que mezclarse entre aquella gente.

No estaba reunida una multitud apoteósica, como en los clubes mágicos de Londres, la población de Charroux no daba para tanto. Por error se tropezó con alguien; masculló un "lo siento", que fue respondido en un murmullo igual de brusco. Por un instante, Arthur se sintió desprotegido sin ninguna explicación razonable. Reforzar los muros de su mente era una tontería estando rodeado de gente sin magia, pero sintió deseos de hacerlo. Acabó pasando de largo hasta llegar hacia el bar, donde se encontró una melena rubia familiar.

Por fin, gracias a Merlín que estaba allí, lejos de amenazas mágicas. Aparte de su jefe, por supuesto. Evitando cuestionarse el exceso de atención que le daba a ese muggle, se sentó a su lado y le tomó del brazo sin demasiada delicadeza. Francis se vio sorprendido por tal manera de ser abordado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó, viéndole como si fuera tan agradable como las gárgolas encantadas del callejón Diagon que a veces lanzaban objetos pesados a los paseantes. A menudo, una caminata por el callejón se convertía en una velada inconsciente en el Hospital San Mungo.

-Lo mismo debería preguntarte -preguntó, sintiéndose ofendido por una reacción que, en realidad, no le extrañaba. Sin embargo, ¿acaso no podía darse cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba por él? Ignoraba lo difícil que era enterrar su orgullo.

-Yo estoy con unos amigos, que están celebrando su compromiso –como prueba de sus palabras, señaló a la vendedora de flores y al hombre que manejaba el carruaje de la última vez, bailando muy felices en el centro de la pista.

-Ellos parecen estar celebrando mientras tú los miras, en fin, no me importa. Vamos a otro lado, tenemos que hablar –le instó, mascullando las palabras. No se había sentido tan nervioso desde que estuvo delante de toda la escuela, colocándose el Sombrero Seleccionador. Pero aquellos ojos tenían más fuerza que los cientos que le observaron esa vez, a sus once años.

Francis arqueó una ceja, como si le estuviera preguntando si era una broma.

-Mira, en serio te agradezco mucho la poción que me preparaste, pero no eres el tipo de persona por el que abandonaría una fiesta. Y, sinceramente, quisiera mantenerme alejado de ti y tu familia.

-Si no obedeces por las buenas lo harás por las malas –repuso, sonrojándose demasiado como para parecer amenazante. Cómo lo odiaba, cómo lo odiaba en ese momento.

Francis, quien lo miraba serio y desconfiado, debió pensar en las consecuencias mágicas de una negativa, por lo que acabó aceptando.

Arthur suspiró de alivio cuando, al levantarse, Francis le siguió. Sentía que todo el mundo los estaba mirando, aunque siendo sinceros lo más seguro era que estuvieran pasando desapercibidos. Volvió a reforzar las protecciones de su mente para evitar, aunque fuera un acto vano, que alguien le leyera el pensamiento. Era tonto sentirse tan nervioso por la mera plática de un muggle, aunque esta conversación fuera sumamente importante.

Lo encontró llevándolo hasta el pozo que estaba situado en el camino principal. Había pocos transeúntes, por no decir que ya las calles estaban desoladas a esa hora.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Francis con un tono que le hizo recordar el modo en que se dirigía a su señor. Quiso gritarle que dejara de hablarle así.

-Perdona a Emily por lo de hoy –comenzó-. Ella todavía es una niña y no sabía lo que hacía. He hablado con ella y está muy arrepentida. Quiere disculparse conmigo.

-Bueno, cuando quiera –Francis no parecía muy entusiasmado ante la idea.

-Verás… en nuestro colegio de magia ese tipo de trato entre los alumnos de diferentes casas es habitual. A mí una vez un par de idiotas me elevaron por el aire y amenazaron con echarme al lago después de quitarme los pantalones frente a medio colegio. Claro, fue después de que mi equipo les ganara en... un deporte de nosotros, la semana siguiente hubo represalias en contra de mi casa.

-No estoy entendiendo nada, pero su modo de llevarse es horrible.

-El punto es que no solemos hacer esas cosas con muggles. Nosotros solemos ignorarlos e intentar mantenernos alejados de su mundo. Nunca buscamos hacerles daño.

-Qué curiosa manera de demostrarlo.

Arthur bufó, irritado. Vaya falta de comprensión la de ese hombre.

-Mira, te digo que no vamos hechizando a muggles porque sí… Por eso, yo… yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hace Cécéreu contigo. Te trata peor que a un elfo doméstico. No entiendo por qué no renuncias. Puedes conseguir trabajo en otro lado, yo puedo darte trabajo incluso –se ofreció sin pensarlo. Otra vez volvió a sonrojarse, incómodo, preguntándose qué clase de imagen debía estar dando ahora. El débil en ese momento no era aquel muggle que lo miraba suspicaz-. Q-Quiero decir, limpiar y cocinar y lavar y atender a los chicos… la casa es mucho más pequeña que esa mansión, hay un jardín si te gusta la jardinería y…

-No voy a renunciar a mi trabajo.

-¿¡Pero por qué no!? –protestó.

Se acercó a él y le tomó del brazo, mirándolo furibundo. Francis quiso retroceder, pero no tuvo tiempo.

-Te va a matar un día de estos. Puede que no use las Imperdonables contigo, pero hay miles de hechizos que te pueden lastimar. Eres débil, no vas a resistir este trato por mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? Tienes unos hermanos que atender, yo no…

-¡No los metas en esto! Por Merlín, te estoy dando una alternativa.

-Y yo la rechazo. Déjame en paz.

-Imbécil, muggle imbécil, eres como un elfo doméstico. Te gusta ser tratado como un trapo mugriento, ¿es eso?

-Me estás asustando.

Arthur soltó una maldición. Molesto, terminó por soltarle y caminar de un lado para otro para calmar la rabia, seguro que de quedarse quieto acabaría por tirarlo al pozo. Qué manera de gustarle sufrir la de ese hombre.

-¿Y qué hay de la esposa de Cécéreu? –preguntó de pronto-. ¿Qué hay de Monique?

Esta vez, Francis abrió mucho los ojos, apretando la mandíbula como si hubiera dado en el sitio correcto.

-¿Es alguna pariente?

-Es mi hermana.

-¡Dios! ¡Eso no tiene sentido! –Acabó por darle un golpe al borde del pozo, lamentándose por su mano después, pero se tragó las lágrimas producidas por el dolor y siguió hablando-. ¿Por qué tu hermana se casó con un hombre que lastima a su hermano?

-No es tan… ella no sabe de todas las cosas –le explicó-. Creo que es inútil no contarte nada, porque igual ustedes hacen hablar a la gente con otros métodos espantosos. Es que... Cécéreu siempre ha estado interesado en mi hermana, incluso cuando todavía era una niña. Mi hermana le atraía también, pero no del modo en que Cécéreu y yo querríamos. Monique siempre estuvo más interesada en hacer dinero que en el cariño de una persona.

»Cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, Cécéreu comenzó a cortejarla. Era evidente que quería pedirle su mano. Era muy romántico, siempre traía regalos fabulosos que en ese entonces no me podía explicar cómo los conseguía. En el pueblo siempre se había hablado de cuentos extraños con respecto a los Cécéreu, como que una vez la madre, madame Berthe Cécéreu, se lanzó a un fuego ardiendo y no se quemó, o que vieron a la abuela volando en escoba por el bosque. En fin, un número de cuentos que en ese tiempo tomé por sin sentidos. Cécéreu no era una buena persona del todo, porque a excepción de mi hermana, trataba al resto del pueblo con sumo desdén, sin embargo, nunca lo sospeché malvado y por eso no me oponía a su matrimonio. Creía que se iban a casar.

»Sin embargo, un día descubrí que Monique había vendido parte de los hermosos regalos que le había dado Cécéreu, y se marchó a París antes de poder hacerle entrar en razón. Me dejó una nota advirtiéndome que en cuanto se asentara allá e hiciera fortuna, podría ir a reunirme con ella. Yo en ese entonces quería convertirme en el ayudante del panadero de Charroux, de ningún modo ir a una ciudad desconocida. Pero Monique… ella siempre fue más ambiciosa.

»Me escribía cartas continuamente, relatándome cómo le iba, también me enviaba un poco de dinero. Cécéreu al enterarse de la ida de ella se puso furioso, creo que fue la primera vez que discutimos, pero él no usó magia, todavía no revelaba su verdadera naturaleza. Una vez me llegó una carta donde mi hermana daba a entender que había conocido a un hombre de un puesto respetable en el gobierno y que haría lo posible para intentar atraerlo. Mi hermana no lo amaba, solo le interesaba el cargo y lo que eso pudiera beneficiarle, era muy lamentable, pero ya la conocía lo suficiente.

»Por más desagradable que fuera Cécéreu, no se merecía seguir esperando a una mujer como Monique. En ese entonces no sabía que viajaba continuamente a París en su chimenea extraña y la mantenía vigilada, esperando que volviera con él y dándole más regalos costosos, que ella después vendía para aumentar su fortuna. Una día me presenté en su casa y le mostré la carta donde ella me contaba de su romance con el funcionario del gobierno, con el fin de que desistiera del amor a mi hermana.

»Cécéreu entró en cólera, se molestó tanto que no pudo controlarse. Esa fue la primera vez que fui blanco de su magia. Temeroso de que todos los cuentos del pueblo fueran ciertos, salí huyendo y le escribí a mi hermana inmediatamente advirtiéndole que se mantuviera alejada de Cécéreu, por motivos razonables pero cuyas pruebas escapaban a toda realidad. ¿Cómo explicarle a ella y a mis amigos que aquel hombre casi me había asfixiado sin usar sus manos? En ese momento tampoco entendía muy bien lo que había ocurrido, pero tenía la necesidad de proteger a mi hermana todo cuanto pudiera.

»Sin embargo, mis temores fueron infundados. Por más cruel que pudiera ser Cécéreu con otros, a mi hermana nunca le haría daño. A las semanas siguientes, mi hermana regresó de París y me comunicó que se había casado con Cécéreu, por lo que comenzaría a vivir con él. Esa noticia me impactó mucho, pero pensé que una familia noble como la de él tenía más riqueza que cualquier trabajador que pudiera conseguirse. Creía que nada iba a cambiar entre nosotros, pero lo cierto es que a partir de entonces comencé a ver a Monique mucho menos, hasta dejar de verla por completo.

»¿Cómo estar separado de mi hermana? Además, también estaba el incidente de la asfixia, que hasta entonces no comprendía. Al ir a visitarla a la mansión y exigir verla, me la encontré vestida elegantemente, jamás había estado tan hermosa y feliz. Decía que ya lo tenía todo en la vida, presentí que debía estar ganando dinero por algún lado, tal vez Cécéreu se hubiera unido a los negocios de su esposa o ella lo estuviera haciendo a escondidas.

»Yo quería verla más a menudo, pues desde que nuestros padres murieron, solo nos habíamos tenido el uno al otro. Monique me explicó que en esas cosas quien mandaba era su esposo, por estar habitando en su casa. Sin más remedio, le pedí permiso a Cécéreu de visitarla todos los días y él me lo negó, proponiéndome otra alternativa. Que trabajara para él, con la recompensa de poder estar con mi hermana. Monique estuvo de acuerdo con ese trato y yo, sin mayor opción, acepté. Hasta el día de hoy.

Arthur no podía creer todo cuanto le decía Francis. Cuando terminó de hablar, no supo qué decir a continuación. Intentó pensar qué hubiera pasado si alguno de sus hermanos le hubiera dado ese trato, pero era imposible imaginarlo, ellos nunca le dejarían a merced de alguien abusivo. El tampoco lo haría. Cécéreu y su esposa se le hacían tan estimables como los hombres lobo que mordían a los niños pequeños por pura malevolencia. Ahora, lo que quería era entrarle a puñetazos a ese muggle idiota por dejarse tratar de ese modo. Tal vez sus intenciones fueran evidentes, porque Francis retrocedió un poco.

-Cécéreu se puede joder y tu hermana también. Y no, no reclames, espera a que termine de hablar –le pidió-. Están abusando de ti, te están humillando. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras conseguido la poción para las quemaduras? ¿Qué pasa con el hechizo de hoy? ¿O los anteriores? Incluso aunque quieras estar cerca de tu hermana, si ella está de acuerdo con esas condiciones para poder estar juntos, entonces no vale la pena tu sacrificio.

Francis no le respondió, mordiéndose los labios en señal de desacuerdo, pero ¿cómo oponerse cuando lo que decía Arthur se oía tan sensato? Arthur tuvo la sospecha de que nada de lo que dijera iba a servir para hacerle comprender, por lo que acabó sacando su varita y apuntándole con ella.

-Me vas a obligar a usar medidas extremas contigo –le dijo-. Atarte para que no vayas, cortarte la lengua para que no te quejes.

-¡Dios, qué molesto eres! –exclamó, sin poder ocultar el miedo en su voz-. Tú has dicho que me vas a reponer todo el dinero robado, pero hasta ahora no he visto ni un franco, ¿y esperas que piense que eres mejor que él?

-Soy mil veces mejor que él. Yo nunca te haría daño.

-No luces muy convincente con esa varita en la mano.

Arthur acabó por guardar su varita y levantar sus manos en señal de paz. Lo que aquel muggle idiota le obligaba a realizar para hacerle entrar en razón… Francis negó con la cabeza, como si aquello no fuera suficiente. Justo cuando Arthur le iba a replicar, observó una malformación del paisaje, tan pequeño que habría pasado desapercibido por ojos menos expertos. Era prueba de que alguien estaba usando un hechizo desilusionador. Sacó la varita con rapidez, tiró a Francis al suelo y apuntó hacia donde lo había visto, exclamando un "¡_Desmaius_!" que no le dio a su objetivo. Intentó agudizar la mirada y lanzar un hechizo revelador, pero aquella persona ya debía haberse puesto a resguardo.

-¿Qué mierda te…? –se quejó Francis, pero Arthur no le dejó terminar. Le tomó del brazo y, concentrándose, los hizo Desaparecer a ambos, hasta Aparecer en el bosque. Era el río en el que ya se habían encontrado dos veces.

Arthur se apareció de pie, pero Francis estaba tirado, temblando y buscando alejarse de él.

-¡Espera, espera, no te voy a hacer nada! ¡Déjame explicarte! ¡Alguien nos estaba oyendo! –exclamó.

-Eso no es… -Francis se quedó callado, como considerando la explicación-. ¿Como la vez que entraste a mi casa siendo invisible?

-Sí, así.

-Pero Cécéreu no está aquí.

-Hay otro mago, es evidente. Pero ¿quién será?

-¿No es algo que puedas identificar a simple vista?

-No siempre, un mago puede ocultarse para pasar desapercibido. Dios, vaya que te metes en problemas.

-Ahora es mi culpa.

-¿Quién es el elfo doméstico, tú o yo?

-Si Cécéreu sabe lo que te conté, será terrible.

-No vuelvas a esa mansión.

-Pero…

-Vales demasiado como para dejarte maltratar de ese modo. Y quien deja que te hieran, no te merece –exclamó antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía. Volvió a sonrojarse sorprendido por cómo podía sonar aquel comentario, pero no agregó nada más, considerando inmaduro decirle de pronto que le daba igual todo cuanto le ocurriera. A estas alturas era una mala mentira.

Francis le miró estupefacto, para luego asentir y sentarse cerca del río. Parecía extrañamente tranquilo ahora, aunque no había motivo; en realidad, no lo estaba, pero parecía haber concluido que cualquier intento por escapar sería inútil. Cuando Arthur se acercó, se sentó a su lado.

-No quiero dejar a mi hermana –dijo Francis de pronto, después de mucho tiempo. Arthur no había notado hasta entonces que su mano había ido a parar a la suya-. Incluso aunque resulte lastimado.

-Idiota. Yo tuve que dejar a mis hermanos mayores, ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué? No entiendo por qué estás aquí, de verdad. Matthew me contó una parte nada más.

Francis le miró a los ojos, como dando a entender que era hora de Arthur de comenzar a hablar. Arthur no pudo sostenerle la mirada sin sentirse abochornado, volviendo a sentir que la fuerza de aquella mirada era más poderosa que cualquier magia conocida, ¿no había libros que trataban sobre las habilidades mágicas contenida en los ojos? Era inusual que un mago las tuviera, menos un muggle, sin embargo, Francis era tan poderoso que le obligó a bajar la cabeza. Se preguntó si se pondría a hacerle confesiones a un muggle.

-El mundo mágico en el Reino Unido está en guerra.

Adiós a sus principios.

-El Señor Tenebroso, o quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado…

-¿No tiene un nombre?

-Sí, pero nadie lo pronuncia.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es peligroso, ahora déjame seguir hablando. El Señor Tenebroso se ha levantado junto a sus mortífagos, sus seguidores, exigiendo el dominio de la comunidad mágica. El Señor Tenebroso quería postularse como Ministro de Magia, pero muchos se han negado al considerar su discurso muy extremista. Buscaba la dominación de los muggles y la erradicación de los sangre sucia, que son los magos con antepasados muggles, por ejemplo. Basa sus principios en la diferencia de poder que existe entre una raza y otra; además, los sangre limpia siempre se han considerado mejores que los mestizos, puesto que únicamente se han relacionado entre magos. En las grandes familias mágicas todavía hay prejuicios en contra de los sangre sucia.

-No es una bonita manera de llamarlos, ¿tú compartes esos prejuicios?

-Además –le ignoró-, dentro de la sociedad mágica siempre se ha resentido la ley del secreto mágico. Se considera que los muggles no solo desplazaron a las criaturas mágicas a vivir lejos de ellos, sino que a nosotros mismos nos han hecho crear un mundo aparte. Nos han perseguido y aniquilado por temor a nuestros poderes desde hace mucho, son destructivos y violentos. Solo saben hacer la guerra y todo lo quieren a la fuerza. Una raza así…

-No te expreses tan mal. ¿Acaso ustedes son perfectos? Sí, pueden hacer magia pero el poder no les hace mejor personas. Hasta ahora, todos ustedes me han parecido horribles, con excepción de Peter y Matthew, que son demasiado inocentes todavía. Lo único que los diferencian de nosotros es la magia, nada más. Del resto, las emociones y sentimientos son los mismos.

Arthur retiró su mano, como si Francis se la estuviera quemando en este momento. Se levantó y le dio la espalda, acabando por decir que ahora estaba un poco de acuerdo con sus palabras.

-Pero mi odio hacia ustedes sigue intacto.

-Bien –soltó Francis-. ¿Cómo vamos a regresar a casa?

-Tú hoy no duermes en tu casa, lo harás conmigo –repuso Arthur-. Quiero decir, en mi casa, tal vez no en mi cama, ni conmigo, no es que quiera hacerlo, aunque no hay muchas camas, en realidad, pero…

-Pero dado las circunstancias, es más seguro. Es lo que quieres decir, ¿no? ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptar?

-Deja de someterte a riesgos innecesarios.

-Bien, no creo que me quede de otra que aceptar dormir contigo. ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

-Pronto.

En cuanto a Arthur se le pasara el calor de la cara. Qué caliente y absurdo se sentía.

* * *

Por fin se ha revelado lo que hay detrás de Cécéreu, Monique y Francis, aunque algunas lectoras ya se acercaban a la verdad. El punto ahora es ¿y cómo se libra Francis?

Sobre "la magia de los ojos", me basé en un rumor que corrió por un tiempo, de que los ojos de Lily contenían una magia especial y se la había transmitido a Harry. Yo que sepa, jamás se notó en los libros.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Hemos llegado a la mitad de la historia. Besos y buenas tardes :)


	8. El recuerdo

**Capítulo 8**

**El recuerdo**

En otro tiempo Arthur nunca hubiera permitido que un muggle se quedara a dormir en su casa; la idea de mezclarse con aquella raza le habría dado asco. En principio, incluso, cuando ni siquiera se le pasaría por la cabeza abandonar Londres, no observó con recelo las ideas del Señor tenebroso que se hacían sitio en la comunidad mágica. Si acaso hubiera sido otro tipo de persona, sería un mortífago, ya fuera por seguir fervientemente con la purificación de la raza tal y como aspiraban Bellatrix Black y su esposo, o por puro oportunismo como toda una generación Malfoy.

Ahora, su mundo había cambiado. Arthur no se atrevería a dejar a un muggle solo con tantas amenazas aparentes que parecían rodearle. Agrandó su cama para que pudieran dormir ambos con espacio suficiente, aunque hubiera deseado poder ofrecerle a su huésped otro sitio. Le prestó una túnica gastada que servía como pijama y, mientras Francis se cambiaba, fue a revisar que los hechizos de seguridad estuvieran en orden. Los reforzó esa noche para evitar cualquier percance.

Al regresar, comprobó que sus hermanos siguieran dormidos antes de cambiarse en el baño y reunirse con Francis después. Este ya estaba acostado, aunque despierto.

-Tu casa no es muy diferente de la mía –comentó.

-Cállate, no me apetece hablar ahora –le gruñó-. Duérmete de una vez…

Arthur intentó hacer lo mismo, pero no lo consiguió pronto teniendo en mente el recuerdo del intruso que había estado oyéndolos, ¿quién podía ser? ¿Cómo descubrirlo? A sus reflexiones se les unían el recuerdo de la historia de Cécéreu y Monique y los hechos vividos en la mansión ese día. ¿Él habría obrado igual que Francis estando en una situación similar? ¿Hasta qué punto llegaba la fidelidad hacia sus hermanos? Él moriría por ellos, aunque de tener opciones (como de hecho había ocurrido), escogería siempre la que mejor le dejara a él también. James y los gemelos estaban en Londres luchando por la estabilidad de la sociedad mágica, él en cambio había tomado a los más pequeños y los había puesto a salvo. No soportaría otra perdida más, se iba creer enloquecer.

Como las cavilaciones seguían, se sentó en la cama y se restregó los ojos. A su lado, ya Francis dormía plácidamente, demasiado tranquilo considerando su situación. Se atrevió a acariciarle el cabello con suavidad, intentando moverse lo menos posible, evitando llevar su mano al rostro pese al deseo de hacerlo.

Debió ser duro enfrentarse a toda clase de hechizos sin poder defenderse de ninguno. Porque aparte de muggle, este era inofensivo (y un poco imbécil, tenía que admitirlo). Otra persona hubiera intentado tomar venganza, de ningún modo resignarse sin rastro de rebelión. Y ¿qué pasaba con los amigos de Francis? Al menos el cochero, que también trabajaba para Cécéreu, y la florista, ¿acaso no notaban la penuria de vida de su amigo? Lo pensó unos instantes, hasta dictaminar que, de ser él el mago injusto en cuestión, hechizaría también a su círculo de amistades para que nunca notaran nada especial. Sin embargo, era tomarse demasiadas molestias por alguien a quien odiaba. ¿Por qué Cécéreu detestaba tanto a Francis? ¿Y por qué Monique era tan desagradecida con su hermano mayor?

Acabó por caer rendido cerca de la mañana, durmió tres horas antes de levantarse. Se asustó al no encontrar a su compañero de cama a su lado, se levantó tomando su varita y fue raudo a buscarlo, encontrándolo en la cocina junto a Matthew, preparando el desayuno.

-¡Buenos días, hermano! –exclamó él-. Francis me ha dicho que ayer lo invitaste a dormir aquí.

-Eh, sí, conmigo –se apresuró a aclarar Arthur-. Es decir, agrandé la cama, claro que se no se nota si lo ves desde afuera, pero te acuestas y verás que hay un espacio inmenso de separación que ninguno de los dos pensó en violar.

-Qué capacidad enorme para acusarte –comentó Francis.

-Te creo, hermano. Francis me ha contado que lo hiciste para protegerlo de un fantasma –dijo Matthew.

¿Un fantasma? ¿Aquel hombre qué habría entendido de toda su situación? A punto de gruñir, se dirigió al baño. Conociéndolos, Peter y Emily despertarían tarde. Cuando lo hicieron, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, que alegró bastante a Peter porque, por la misma razón incomprensible de Matthew, aquel muggle le caía bien. Emily se mostró apenada en todo el desayuno, a pesar de que Francis daba muestras de no guardarle rencor, o al menos intentaba dar esa impresión. Cuando acabaron de comer, Emily se le acercó y le susurró una disculpa, que Francis aceptó de inmediato.

-Prometo no hacer nada que te incomode –masculló, antes de darse la vuelta e irse rápidamente a su cuarto.

-Qué rara se ha puesto –observó Peter-. ¡Pero qué importa! Francis, ¿vas al río hoy? ¡Vamos a cazar hadas!

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Debo trabajar.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que planeas ir a ese lugar otra vez? –protestó Arthur.

-Sigo siendo su empleado.

-Su esclavo está mejor dicho –gruñó-. En fin, ¿te vas ahora? Te acompaño, mucho no tengo que hacer…

En realidad, Arthur quería comenzar a preparar a sus hermanos para la nueva escuela, por ejemplo, conocerla primero antes de integrarlos, pero no iba a dejar a Francis solo por ahora, y como el hombre era tan imbécil, le ponía las cosas difíciles. Peter insistió en ir con ellos, hasta Matthew y Emily se empeñaron en acompañarlos. Arthur acabó por ceder, saliendo de la casa después de comprobar que las manecillas del reloj seguían en las posiciones de siempre. Es decir, en peligro. ¿Qué sería de la vida de sus hermanos en Londres? ¿Acaso sería muy arriesgado mandarles una lechuza o buscar comunicarse con ellos de alguna otra forma mágica?

Durante el camino, se encontraron al conductor del carruaje, Antonio, quien mantenía una charla muy amena con la vendedora de flores. Al pasar por su lado Francis los saludó y se excusó por haber desaparecido anoche, explicándoles que había surgido una urgencia inofensiva. Ambos muggles miraron a Arthur y luego a su amigo con aire sugerente, antes de responderle que lo entendían.

A Arthur no le gustó la naturaleza de esa mirada, como si esperaran algo más entre ellos. Era inaudito. En el mundo mágico no existía prejuicios en contra de la sexualidad de nadie, si acaso se oía un comentario en contra del mago que prefería a otros magos, siempre provenía de un sangre sucia. En cambio, existían prejuicios en contra de los nacidos de criaturas mágicas como los gigantes y los hombres lobo, prejuicios más que justificados porque eran personas que sí resultaban peligrosas para la sociedad si se les dejaba sin vigilancia. Otro punto que se le restaba al Señor Tenebroso era su política en contra de los mestizos, principalmente dirigidas hacia los sangre sucia, pero que pasaba por alto los mestizos de otras razas, como los vampiros, licántropos y veelas. El mestizo Hagrid, con su característica bondad, era una peculiar excepción a lo que solía suceder cuando un gigante y un humano se juntaban. El asesino Asterio de 1800, que devoró a magos y muggles por igual antes de ser detenido por Constantin Flint, había tenido una madre gigante y un padre mago, que le dieron poderes mágicos, una imponente apariencia y una fuerza fuera de lo común. Además, la piel resistía los hechizos de un mago promedio, como si fuera una armadura de caballero.

Los licántropos eran marginados crueles, con tendencias a disfrutar más de los niños que de los adultos. ¿No era más sensato emprender una cruzada en contra de ellos, en vez de permitirlos como aliados?

Por ello, Arthur tenía opiniones muy firmes en contra de los magos que se unían románticamente con criaturas inteligentes (incluyendo las sirenas, tritones y centauros) y criaturas sin más (gigantes, hombres lobo, y cierta vez, un elfo doméstico). No era natural y, a la larga, el resultado era catastrófico.

Sin embargo, una cosa era aceptar tu sexualidad sin ningún problema y otra muy diferente comenzarse a interesar románticamente por un muggle, menos cuando este demostraba poseer tendencias masoquistas.

Se mantuvo aparte de la conversación, mientras Francis y sus hermanos parecían a gusto con ese intercambio social. No le gustaba que compartieran tanto con muggles pero, dado que su hermano mayor era el primero en hacerlo, por los momentos no podía hacer más nada que aguantarse.

Al acabar la charla un siglo después, se despidieron y siguieron su camino. Al llegar a la mansión, Francis se encargó de abrirla. Entraron y Peter comenzó a dar saltos entusiasmados al darse cuenta de que la propiedad era inmensa, como si se tratara de un palacio. Lo que más le gustaba era el amplio terreno para correr y jugar a sus anchas. Bajo una serie de restricciones, en la que sobresalía el no dañar nada, Arthur lo dejó ir por el jardín.

Mientras Emily y Matthew se quedaban ociosos en el jardín también, Francis y Arthur se adentraron en la mansión. Para su sorpresa, el hombre fue directo a tomar un plumero. Puso los ojos en blanco y se rogó paciencia.

-¿Pero es que tú en serio vas a limpiar? –le recriminó.

-Mi trabajo es ése –le señaló-, me gusta cuando mi señor no está porque trabajo mucho más tranquilo.

-No te olvides que estoy yo –gruñó-, me puedo encargar de golpearte si lo extrañas.

-De ti hay cosas que no me extrañaría.

Muggle imbécil. ¿Cómo alguien podía despertar en él tantas ganas de estamparle la cabeza contra la pared, buscando su sentido común?

Arthur se quedó solo porque Francis se fue a limpiar. Consideró que era mejor así, de ese modo podía comenzar sus averiguaciones. Estaba decidido a encontrar algo lo suficientemente grave para incriminar a Cécéreu y presentarlo ante las autoridades mágicas francesas. Aunque ya el simple hecho de haber roto el estatuto del secreto mágico y abusar de un muggle tal y como hacía con Francis era suficiente condena. Sin embargo, implicaba que Arthur también debía admitir que se había saltado la ley.

Buscó por la casa, sintiéndose seguido por los ojos de los familiares en los retratos. Seguramente le avisarían a su amo de estarse metiendo en asuntos que no le concernían. Y era cierto, lo que le hiciera a aquel muggle no era su problema, ¿por qué se entrometía? ¿Por qué dejaba de vivir su vida todo lo tranquilo que podía, en esa nueva tierra, para salir a la defensa de alguien idiota?

En la habitación matrimonial no había nada de espectacular, solo lo que se esperaría de un matrimonio joven. En las demás habitaciones no había nada que le hiciera saltar sus alarmas, pero claro, era una mansión enorme, había puertas bloqueadas que no consiguió abrir mediante la magia. Interrogar a los elfos domésticos fue tanto inútil como estresante, estos no presentaban síntomas de abuso, sin embargo. Su piel estaba arrugada por la edad y los años de trabajo, pero no presentaban daños físicos. La inquina de su amo solo iba a parar hacia el único empleado muggle.

Encontró a Francis limpiando un enorme salón que parecía servir para reuniones sociales, había una radio antigua, enorme, y un tocadiscos. Las paredes tenían espejos en cada lado; a Arthur nunca le habían gustado los espejos, aunque no compartía la absurda creencia de que podían robarte el alma. Yaya Glick había comprobado en 1758 que los espejos no robaban ni el alma ni la magia de quien lo miraba, y la persona que les prestara especial atención, era solo terriblemente vanidosa y no estaba afectada por maldición alguna. Aunque sí era un hecho de que existían espejos mágicos, pero eran pocos frecuentes.

Intentó concentrarse en Francis para desechar su incomodidad, sin embargo. El todo lo ancho del techo estaba plasmada una pintura, era un cielo lleno de nubes y querubines ridículos, con algunos caballos voladores que no dejaban de moverse.

-¿Te has divertido? –le preguntó Francis.

-Veo que tú sí –dijo Arthur-. Estás muy guapo lleno de polvo.

-Y tú me enloqueces con esa cara de dolor de muelas –le respondió a su vez-. Esta es mi habitación favorita –le confesó.

Arthur hizo un gesto, como si no le interesara saberlo, sin embargo estuvo atento cuando Francis continuó hablando:

-Mi señor a veces hace fiestas e invita a mucha gente, vienen con trajes preciosos, como si sus sastres fueran las estrellas –en este punto, Arthur sintió verdaderas ganas de vomitar-. La música suena por toda la habitación aunque no haga nada que la haga tocar, y todos bailan. Monique es quien mejor se mueve, pero claro, soy su hermano, no soy la persona más objetiva del mundo.

-¿Te invitan a esas reuniones?

-Bueno… soy quien lleva las bebidas –le explicó-. No es que haga mucho, la gente mágica no me quiere con ellos, y el sentimiento es mutuo. Además, no confío en ellos. Tampoco confío plenamente en ti, por cierto.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Deja las preguntas estúpidas para después. No todos los magos somos como esa escoria de tu amo.

-Pues tienen una curiosa manera de demostrarlo.

Francis, mientras hablaba, pasaba un trapo por una estatua de bronce, seguramente de otro antepasado, que se reía un poco ante el movimiento.

-¿Esos magos también te han molestado? –preguntó Arthur, con curiosidad. Francis se quedó callado, sin ganas de responder-. Recuerda que puedo obligarte a contestar de formas más variadas. Hazlo ahora que aplico la más inofensiva.

-Sí, algunos me molestan también. A veces. No digo que todo el tiempo, pero sí –le explicó-. A veces me llaman a una habitación aparte con la sola intención de encantarme, hacen cosas como… dejarme sin habla, ponerme a saltar muchas veces, elevarme en el cielo. Como niños con un juguete.

-Esas cosas no parecen tan… -Arthur se quedó en silencio, ¿cómo decirle que no parecían graves, cuando Francis claramente estaba descontento con eso?

Como se quedó en silencio, supuso que no tenía nada más que relatarle, pero le costó creerlo. ¿Qué acaso no le quería contar lo demás? Pues le iba a obligar.

Francis le estaba dando la espalda, se aproximó hacia él y le tomó del brazo, obligándole a darse la vuelta. Sorprendido, Francis dejó caer el pañuelo y se quedó de piedra, paralizado por el miedo, ¿todavía seguiría creyendo que era capaz de herirle?

-No pienso hacerte daño –le dijo Arthur, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza-, solo quédate quieto –aunque ya lo estaba- y no me des problemas.

Sin hablarle más, intentó adentrarse en su mente. No era algo que se le diera bien, era muchísimo mejor cuando la protegía de intrusos. Sin embargo, se trataba de una persona no mágica, no podía ser tan difícil si ni siquiera sabía cómo rechazarlo. Con todo, fue una odisea hacerlo. Con mucho esfuerzo buscó las imágenes que Francis no le había contado. Por su inexperiencia, se le aparecieron difusas, tuvo que concentrarse para lograr captarlas. Sí, estaban los encantamientos que Francis le había dicho, buena parte inofensivos, pero mientras más hondaba, más peligrosos se hacían.

Acabó por observar a Francis siendo metido en una habitación de la mansión que no se le hizo familiar, estaba desprovista de la decoración habitual, era pequeña y húmeda, las paredes de piedra rudimentarias, como si se tratara de un antiguo calabozo. Había un mago cuyo rostro no distinguió bien al instante, que comenzó a hacerse nítido conforme avanzaba el recuerdo. Era un hombre alto, de piel oscura y ojos negros. Tenía el cabello largo, delicadamente atado en una cola de caballo. Había algo en sus facciones duras que se le hacía familiar. Aquel mago, puesto que tenía una varita, arrinconó a Francis. Murmuró un hechizo que no supo identificar porque jamás lo había escuchado. Apuntó a Francis y recibió un rayo rojo; las ropas que llevaba comenzaron a arder con rapidez.

Alguien soltó un grito, tal vez fuera el Francis del recuerdo o el real; comenzó a retorcerse como si las llamas también lo alcanzaran a él. Estaba dominado por el pánico. Cuando la ropa ardió en su totalidad, el hombre volvió a levantar su varita para decir otro encantamiento. Esta vez fueron serpientes que aparecieron de la nada y se aproximaron hacia el cuerpo de Francis, quien no consiguió apartarse a tiempo. Las serpientes se iban enroscando en su cuerpo, a pesar de buscar alejarlas con sus manos. Eran numerosas y fuertes, una de ellas rodeó su cuello, pero no hizo nada. Las serpientes no hacían nada. Cuando Francis comenzó a asfixiarse, fue por culpa del hechizo de aquel mago. "¿Quieres que me detenga?" preguntó el mago, Francis asintió frenéticamente. "Bien" dijo el mago, "me detengo", e hizo desaparecer a las serpientes. Francis no tuvo tiempo de sentirse aliviado, porque el mago volvió a decir un hechizo. Se acercó al cuerpo desnudo y, en el pecho, con la varita como si fuera una daga afilada, le hizo el primer corte.

El grito, ya fuera de cualquiera de los dos Francis, le hizo perder la concentración.

* * *

Francis acabó hecho un ovillo patético en el suelo, llorando como si acaso sintiera el dolor por primera vez. Arthur sentía que era el culpable, pues había sido él quien había avivado el recuerdo. Cuando se leía la mente, los sentimientos y las experiencias de ese momento brotaban como si se volvieran a vivir si acaso todavía no se habían superado.

Arthur se terminó agachando, sintiéndose tremendamente inútil, ¿cómo detener el sufrimiento, cuando no podía imaginarse la magnitud de ninguna tortura? Posó ambas manos en sus hombros y, como no había sido rechazado, acabó por abrazarle, rodeando su espalda con un brazo y con la otra yendo hacia su cabello. Quería decirle palabras reconfortantes, pero no se le ocurría nada, nunca había sido bueno en ese tipo de situaciones. Su madre, tal vez lo hubiera hecho.

No supo cuánto tiempo duraron en esa posición, Arthur no quería soltarle hasta que detuviera el llanto. Francis dejó de llorar tiempo después, quedándose inusualmente callado. Seguía temblando, Arthur no sabía qué hacer para animarle.

-¡Hermano! –exclamó la voz de Matthew.

Arthur se volteó a mirarlo, incómodo de que los encontrara en esa situación. Se apresuró a excusarse:

-No es lo que piensas, no le he hecho nada, solo…

-¿Pero qué le ha pasado? –preguntó, acercándosele. Tomó a Francis de la mano, mientras que con la otra envolvía su espalda. Matthew era bastante alto y grande para su edad, seguramente acabaría teniendo el mismo cuerpo corpulento de James.

-Después te explico, vamos a llevarlo a otra habitación.

Debía mantener la calma y parecer sereno, aunque por dentro ardiera en deseos de incendiar toda la mansión. Con ayuda de su hermano lo llevaron a una de las tantas habitaciones desocupadas, donde lo recostaron en la cama y, al final, Arthur acabó por quitarle la conciencia, esperando que al despertarse se mostrara aplacado. Se repitió en todo momento que no había sido culpa suya, pero tuvo que admitir que fue él quien abrió la antigua herida, a forzar adentrarse tanto en sus memorias.

Matthew exigió saber la verdad. Arthur no podía negarse a pesar de considerar que era demasiado joven para enterarse de inmundicias como lo que le habían hecho a Francis. Sin embargo, su hermano era mucho más maduro de lo que fue él a su edad. Tal vez fuera su propia naturaleza o que la guerra lo hubiera hecho crecer antes de tiempo. Sin salir de la habitación, le habló en voz baja de lo que había visto en su recuerdo. Le explicó la situación de aquel muggle con Cécéreu, evitando los detalles más crueles.

Matthew, tan calmado, tan pasivo usualmente, se mostró tan indignado y furioso que exigió, con una voz que no supo que tenía guardada, que se llevaran al muggle fuera de allí. También quería romper todo contacto con el señor de la mansión.

-No entiendo… realmente… -dijo, con las mejillas rojas por estar acalorado-… ¿Acaso esto no nos hace peor que los muggles? ¿Por qué, por qué herir a otro por ser diferente a ti? Es lo mismo que el Señor Tenebroso, es por lo que hay una guerra ahora, por lo que murió Deian.

-Los retratos escuchan –le advirtió Arthur, pero le dio la razón-. Nos vamos a llevar a Francis cuando despierte, si se niega lo vamos a obligar. No tiene muchas luces y tiende hacia el masoquismo. Me dan igual sus razones sentimentales.

-¿Su hermana?

-Exactamente.

-No se le puede llamar hermana a alguien que deja que abusen de su hermano. Es una persona igual de horrible que el señor Cécéreu.

-Pero eso Francis no lo ve…

Un elfo doméstico apareció, preguntándoles si querían almorzar ahora. Ninguno de los dos tenía hambre, pero se enteraron que ya sus dos hermanos estaban en el comedor esperando el almuerzo. Cuando el elfo se marchó, Matthew le preguntó si pondría al tanto de los acontecimientos a Emily y a Peter.

-No me gustaría –dijo Arthur-, pero creo que será inevitable, tarde o temprano. Por ahora prefiero que Emily se enfoque en retomar sus estudios y tú también.

-No me puedo ir dejando a Francis así –protestó Matthew.

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

-Esto está más allá de lo que pueda hacer un solo hombre –dijo Arthur-. Me estoy planteando pedir ayuda en París, avisar a las autoridades mágicas. Mientras, ustedes irán a la escuela. No voy a permitir que se sigan retrasando.

-Hogwarts es nuestra verdadera escuela.

-Pero ya no es un sitio seguro.

-Por lo visto, ya nada lo es.

Arthur quiso negárselo, pero no consiguió decirlo. En el fondo creía que su hermano menor tenía razón.

* * *

¡Feliz año! No tengo mucho que decir, solo que el hombre del recuerdo de Francis tiene nombre y apellido. En realidad es un personaje que me gusta mucho, por muy cabroncete que sea. Siento que me he pasado con el pobre.

Nos vemos, y muchas gracias por comentar.


	9. El dolor de cabeza

**Capítulo 9**

**El dolor de cabeza **

Arthur descubrió en la mansión una habitación que contenía ingredientes de pociones, después de preguntarle a uno de los elfos si acaso su amo no tendría una. Como el elfo no le pudo responder directamente por prohibición de su amo, pero se le hacía una traición mentirle a un sangre limpia, comenzó a castigarse dándose golpes con el plumero que estaba usando. Fue suficiente respuesta para Arthur, que se armó de paciencia para revisar cada una de las habitaciones que contaba la mansión.

No fue necesario pasar toda una vida intentando hallarla, porque la encontró cerca de unas escaleras que daban a un piso inferior. Sucumbiendo ante la curiosidad, con la varita en mano por si aparecía cualquier desafío, bajó los escalones pensando qué se podía esconder en aquel lugar. Al final del trayecto solo había una enorme puerta de hierro, cerrada con un candado mágico. Lo que fuera que Cécéreu guardara allí, se preocupaba de que se mantuviera lejos de personas indeseadas a pesar de que en la mansión solo entrara gente invitada previamente. Arthur sospechó que allí podía estar ubicada la habitación oscura en la que vio a Francis en el recuerdo.

No podía retrasarse más, Francis esperaba. Retrocedió hasta el principio y fue a la habitación que guardaba los ingredientes para las pociones. Bendiciendo su suerte, recolectó los necesarios para una poción de sueño y otra para los nervios. Pensó que Cécéreu era un mago a la antigua que incluso prefería preparar sus propias pociones en vez de comprarlas a los magos autorizados del Ministerio. Arthur sabía que en Londres, los sangre pura seguían prefiriendo encargarse ellos mismos de sus pociones, ya fuera por desconfianza ancestral como por incursiones al lado menos luminoso de la magia. Los Malfoy y los Black eran unas de esas familias mágicas. A veces los aurores llamaban a Arthur para que colaborara a identificar una poción usada para fines prohibidos. Cada vez que sucedía Arthur recibía un pago extra, pero él no lo hacía por el dinero, sino por su certeza de que los aurores solo sabían atacar como fieros pero tontos leones (y no, no tenía nada que ver con que la mayoría de sus compañeros de Gryffindor hubieran ido a parar a la Academia de Aurores).

Decidió, volviendo a pensar en Francis, que no podía hacer nada para los recuerdos, considerando que ya era asunto de Francis si quería seguir manteniéndolos en su vida. Él le daría la opción de borrarlos, sin embargo. Las pociones del Olvido eran complicadas, porque debían estar en su punto exacto y, además, ayudarse con un hechizo para borrar cada rastro del recuerdo indeseado, con el riesgo de modificar toda la vida de un individuo. En caso de que aquello pasara, se tenía que insertar recuerdos falsos, y para ello se necesitaba aplicar otra poción, cuyos efectos daban plena confianza a aquellos intrusos en la mente afectada.

Arthur también había tenido la opción de olvidarse de las muertes de sus padres y la de Deian, conocía los procedimientos al derecho y al revés, pero decidió conservar la memoria, igual que todos sus hermanos; ¿acaso el dolor nunca desaparecería? No, pero estaba dispuesto a vivir con él.

Quería irse de ese lugar cuanto antes. Depositó los ingredientes con mucho cuidado en una pequeña bolsa de tela cuyo interior había agrandado. Regresó a la habitación donde estaba Matthew vigilando el reposo de Francis, le indicó que sería mejor que él y sus hermanos fueran partiendo a casa, que él los iba a seguir también.

Matthew no estuvo de acuerdo con dejarlos solos, en un principio quiso quedarse para ayudarle; como era de temperamento calmado, fue fácil hacerle escuchar sus razones. Lo difícil sería convencer a Emily y a Peter, que estaban encantados jugando en los jardines. Arthur le confió a Matthew los ingredientes de las pociones.

Una vez sus hermanos se fueron, Arthur volvió a la habitación y hechizó a Francis para que levitara. No quería despertarle, porque sabía cómo lo iba a hacer, como si el recuerdo estuviera aún presente, nítido y poderoso dentro de su cabeza, empeñándose en darle la espalda al olvido. En parte era su culpa que hubiera reaccionado teniendo una crisis de pánico, no podía imaginarse lo que era ser torturado por un malnacido del que no podía defenderse.

Aquel hombre se le hacía familiar y ya recordaba el motivo, se trataba de un Lestrange, Rabastan, hermano menor de Rodolphus, el hombre que se había casado con Bellatrix Black. Trío de desquiciados, que se tomaron a pie de la letra el discurso del Señor Tenebroso. ¿Qué hacía en Francia, o mejor dicho, en el pequeño pueblo de Charroux?

Los Lestrange eran una familia sangre limpia, muy apegados a las costumbres medievales sobre la pureza de la sangre, y en estos últimos tiempos, adeptos a los actos violentos en contra de quienes no compartían su ideología de erradicación de los muggles.

Era normal entre las familias sangre limpia mantener lazos sociales, incluso con las que vivían en otros países aparte de Inglaterra. Los Kirkland no eran ejemplo de ello, pero familias como los Malfoy se aseguraban de ser influyentes en muchas partes del mundo.

Al caminar por el jardín con el cuerpo de Francis adelante, Arthur percibió un aire tenso que no se supo explicar. Observando mejor, notó a los árboles inclinados, como esperando saber qué le había ocurrido a su cuidador.

-Ha sufrido un accidente -dijo en voz alta en su dirección-, voy a atender sus heridas ahora mismo. No se preocupen. Me haré cargo.

Aunque la herida en cuestión no fuera física. Los árboles no dieron señales de haberlo oído, pero confiaba en que sí lo hubieran hecho. Salió de la mansión y, una vez afuera, tomó a Francis entre sus brazos. Dentro de la enorme vivienda hubiera sido inútil intentar Desaparecerse, debido a los hechizos de protección que la aguardaban, los mismos que se aseguraban que no cualquiera pudiera entrar en ella.

Ya caía la noche. Se Apareció frente a su casa, comprobó que no había sido visto. Matthew le abrió la puerta, pues había estado al pendiente de su llegada en todo momento. Adentro, dejó a Francis en su cama y se preguntó cuándo iría a despertar. Debía apurarse con las pociones. Mientras sus tres hermanos velaban de Francis (realmente solo Matthew y Emily, Peter se dedicaba a saltar por la habitación y a preguntar por qué el muggle jugaba al muerto), Arthur se puso manos a la obra.

Hizo la poción para los nervios primero, terminando en una hora y media. Hacer pociones solo requería una suma paciencia, añadir los ingredientes que se requerían en las cantidades exactas, o se corría el peligro de echar a perder todo el trabajo. La paciencia que le dedicaba a las pociones iba acompañada por una incapacidad absoluta de cocinar algo agradable y que no tuviera efectos secundarios.

Arthur consideró que la poción de un líquido amarillo había quedado bien. Fue a la habitación, al tiempo que Francis se iba despertando poco a poco. Ordenó a sus hermanos que salieran y estos no le hicieron caso, sino que se quedaron en su sitio al pendiente del muggle. Peter hasta dejó de saltar y corrió hacia la cama.

Arthur reconocía que lo mejor para Francis era un ambiente tranquilo, pero para su sorpresa, no hizo nada cuando se vio rodeado de los tres chicos, tampoco buscó apartarse cuando Matthew le tomó del brazo con cuidado y le susurró si ya estaba bien.

Francis asintió, admitiendo que le dolía la cabeza. Del hecho de que temblara ligeramente solo se percataron Matthew y Arthur. Este aprovechó para intervenir:

-Bien, necesito atenderlo. Ustedes sobran. Y si no se van inmediatamente les voy a poner orejas de burro.

-¡Qué divertido! ¡Yo quiero eso! -exclamó Peter.

Matthew y Emily por fin captaron un próximo enfado de su hermano mayor, con lo cual la bruja tomó a Peter del brazo y lo obligó a salir junto a ellos. Cerraron la puerta y pegaron las orejas en ella, para captar lo que ya no podrían ver. Seguramente su hermano se iba a olvidar de insonorizarla.

Arthur no le gustó el modo en que Francis le miraba, desvió su vista hacia la poción que sostenía en su brazo izquierdo, en un pequeño frasco. Solo una pequeña dosis como aquella bastaría para calmarle. Se aproximó con lentitud, bajo la atención del otro.

-Te he hecho una poción para calmar los nervios. No tienes buen aspecto.

-¿Y a quién se lo debo? –comentó, con ironía.

Arthur le aproximó el frasco, Francis parecía indeciso de aceptarlo. Sus manos, además, seguían temblando un poco.

-Ten.

-¿Es seguro? ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-Por Merlín –soltó exasperado-, ¿después de todo lo que hago por ti, vas a preguntar eso precisamente ahora?

-Tú me hiciste esto.

-No. Te lo hizo Lestrange, un invitado de tu amo, al que le sigues siendo estúpidamente fiel.

-¿Cómo lo conoces? –preguntó, sorprendido.

-Es hermano del esposo de la hermana de una amiga –soltó casi sin pensar-. El mundo es un pañuelo. Los Lestrange son una familia sangre pura, como yo, que no está pasando por su mejor momento de estabilidad mental. Ya conoces al Señor Tenebroso, ¿no?

-Sí, es muy popular entre ustedes –le respondió, con los labios temblorosos.

Arthur volvió a extenderle el frasco, esta vez tomando la fuerza suficiente para hacer contacto visual. Tal vez Francis se había resignado a que no tenía mayor opción que el de aceptar lo que sea que le estuviera dando Arthur. Lo tomó, lo olió con desconfianza y comenzó a beber.

-Hasta el fondo.

-¿Me vas a matar después de esto? –preguntó Francis, una vez terminó el contenido.

-Hay peores destinos que la muerte –observó Arthur-. Bonnefoy, si sigues con ese ritmo de vida te va a matar. ¿Y crees que a Cécéreu le va a importar? Estás solo. Evidentemente a tu hermana no le importas.

-Sería incapaz de herirme de gravedad –observó-. Sin embargo, entiendo tu punto, pero… no puedo dejar a mi hermana. Debo estar allí para ella. Tú tendrías que entenderme, tú has hecho lo imposible por tus hermanos menores, ¿no es cierto?

-Mis hermanos nunca me entregarían a un cerdo como ese mago –repuso Arthur-. Mira, no puedo encerrarte en esta casa o prohibirte que vuelvas con Cécéreu, es tu vida, pero puede ofrecerte la opción de salir de ese infierno. Puedes trabajar para mí si el punto es estar cerca de la magia y eso, puedes visitar a tu hermana los fines de semana, eso puedes discutirlo con ella. Te pagaré con cobijo y comida y hasta con ropa que te abrigue de verdad –Arthur soltaba todo aquello sin pensar, como desesperado de anclarlo en la casa Kirkland, lejos de la pesadilla a la que se enfrentaba día a día. No se daba cuenta de que ya le había ofrecido lo mismo la noche anterior y había recibido una negativa-. No tienes por qué pasar frío en invierno o llevar días sin comer por no tener cómo pagar la comida. No tienes por qué salir herido, no tienes por qué ser el juguete de nadie. ¡Preocúpate por tu bienestar, imbécil!

Para su sorpresa, Francis esbozó una sonrisa débil; parpadeó varias veces, su cuerpo había dejado de dar pequeñas sacudidas, respiraba tranquilo. La poción estaba haciendo efecto.

-Arthur, es muy buena tu oferta, aunque te incluya a ti –dijo arrastrando las palabras-, pero si dejo de trabajar para Charles, voy a dejar a mi hermana en manos de ese hombre. El pago, el pago de mi patrón es poder ver a mi hermana todavía. Por eso, por eso soy capaz de sufrir todos los tormentos del mundo.

-¿Y acaso eso está bien? ¿Vas a estar conforme con esa mierda? –protestó Arthur, levantando la voz sin intención-. ¿Y tu hermana también lo acepta?

-El día en que renuncie, será el día en que también me sea prohibido ver a Monique. Yo no quiero eso.

-Repito, ¿tu hermana también lo acepta?

-Monique suele estar de acuerdo con las decisiones de su esposo. Ella… es extraño, ella que era tan independiente, va y se convierte en la mujer trofeo de un hombre horrible. Se ha enamorado como si, en el proceso, perdiera parte de sí misma. El punto es que nunca le contradice, siempre busca mantenerlo feliz.

De repente, a Arthur se le ocurrió una idea que no le parecía descabellada. Sentándose al lado de Francis, comenzó a pensar en la historia que le había contado sobre su hermana y Cécéreu, ¿que acaso ella no había mostrado ningún interés en él desde el principio, más enfocada en lograr éxito y fortuna en París? ¿Y no había estado a punto de casarse con otro hombre? ¿Y Cécéreu no había demostrado carecer de escrúpulos? Al igual que se lo imaginaba violentando a Francis, podía imaginarse apoderándose de la voluntad de Monique. Pero no, no era un _imperio_, era una poción de amor.

Era una poción que le generaba miles de problemas al año en el Ministerio. Magos y brujas desesperados por conseguir enamorar a la persona deseada, acababan enamorándolas artificialmente cuando ya habían probado todo, convencidos de que nunca serían atrapados. Arthur podía reconocer una poción amorosa por la textura del líquido o por el olor, casi a simple vista.

Necesitaba pruebas. Porque, de estar siendo afectada por ella, era comprensible que Monique nunca hubiera reclamado a su esposo por el trato a su hermano. Nadie podía ser tan cruel con su propia familia (aunque tal vez el Señor Tenebroso fuera la excepción, existían rumores sobre la muerte de su familia muggle, pero nadie se atrevía a discutirlo a viva voz a menos que se quisiera morir de una vez).

Arthur le enumeró a Francis los ingredientes utilizados para elaborar una poción de amor, este asintió ante algunos de ellos, que se podían conseguir en el bosque.

-Es para el dolor de cabeza –le explicó-, mi señor le gusta las medicinas antiguas y las elabora él mismo. Jamás ha usado una farmacia.

-¿Dolor de cabeza?

-Sí.

-¿Y sufre a menudo de esos dolores de cabeza?

-Muchísimo –asintió Francis; Arthur casi quiso llorar por lo convencido que sonaba-. Cada quince días debo ir al bosque a recoger los ingredientes. Hoy me tocaba hacerlo, por cierto.

-Hoy no harás nada –masculló Arthur-, te planeo dar una poción para dormir. Lo necesitas.

-Te agradezco lo que quieres hacer –dijo Francis-, pero no voy a desatender mi trabajo.

-¿Y si te dijera que le estás colocando a tu hermana sus propias esposas? –soltó, para ver su reacción.

Arthur le contó sus sospechas a Francis, este palideció cuando cayó la posibilidad de que el amor de su hermana fuera producto de la magia y él hubiera ayudado indirectamente a Cécéreu a dominarla. A pesar de la poción para los nervios, Francis se encontró llevando las manos hacia el cabello, jalándoselos en desesperación. Arthur quiso decirle que así se lastimaba, pero se quedó quieto, esperando poder continuar. Cuando pasaron varios minutos y Francis no daba muestras de mejoría, decidió volver a hablar, pero incluso antes de emitir la primera palabra, Francis le jaló hacia él para abrazarle.

Arthur no estaba acostumbrado a ser abrazado por alguien que no fuera su familia; podía corresponder con ellos sin ningún problema, pero ante los demás… De ser otra persona, se habría separado de inmediato, pero al ser aquel muggle idiota, con todo lo que había pasado, se encontró correspondiéndole, llevando una mano a su cabello y acariciándolo sintiéndose el hombre más torpe del mundo porque no podía servir como un apoyo firme, no se le ocurrían palabras de consuelo, solo pensaba en su siguiente paso a dar para hacer caer a aquel bastardo con quien compartía lazos.

Francis no le soltó hasta lo que le pareció todo un siglo, solo para volver a enterrar su cabeza, ya no en Arthur, sino en sus manos, lo cual lo agradeció, porque entonces habría notado cómo aquella acción había afectado a Arthur. Los muggles no podrían hacer magia, pero podría jurar que Francis lo estaba hechizando.

Arthur iba a hablar, pero para entonces ya Emily había abierto la puerta, sin ocultar su indignación:

-¡Hay que hacerle pagar a ese hombre! –exclamó, acercándose a ambos, seguida de sus dos hermanos.

-¿Han oído todo? –preguntó Arthur, quien a estas alturas no le extrañaba.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿O crees que íbamos a desentendernos de Francis? Ni hablar, ¿cierto?

Matthew murmuró una afirmación, Peter asintió repetidas veces aunque Arthur dudaba que se hubiera enterado de todo. Todavía era muy niño para entender ciertas cosas y prefería que, por ahora, estas se mantuvieran alejadas de él.

-Bien, entonces cuento con ustedes –dijo Arthur-, pero me van a obedecer en todo. Esto va contigo, Em, nada de actos heroicos improvisados. Esto no es Hogwarts.

-Ya lo sé –dijo, obstinada-, he huido de una guerra sin seguir pensando que el mundo es perfecto y bueno. Y que… bueno, tú me has enseñado que más importante por encima de todo es tu vida y la de tu familia.

Arthur no creía que lo dijera en serio; un carácter típico de Gryffindor era sacrificarse a la mera oportunidad, sin pensar en las opciones en las que evitar muertes innecesarias. Arthur no podía entender una mentalidad así, menos que fuera aclamada por los demás. Era demasiado egoísta para entender el concepto de sacrificio.

-Bien, por ahora iré con Francis a recolectar pruebas a la mansión. No hay que perder el tiempo –dijo Arthur-, porque después de encontrarlas, debemos ir a denunciarlo con las autoridades en París.

-¿Eh? ¿No vamos a tomar venganza por nuestras varitas? –preguntó Emily.

-¿Y Francis no va a descansar? –preguntó Matthew-, se puede… quiero decir, se puede visitar de día. ¿Y necesariamente tiene que ir él?

-No te preocupes –dijo Francis, aunque Arthur lo había comenzado a considerar-. Puedo aguantar una noche más en ese lugar, además, soy quien mejor lo conoce. Soy como su guía turístico.

Ninguno de los cuatro entendía qué era un guía turístico, aunque a Arthur le sonaba como a esos magos que te avisaban de los sitios mágicos que visitabas qué lugar era aceptable y en cual otro podrías encontrarte un dragón dispuesto a devorarte.

-Iremos nosotros solos –dijo Arthur-. Ustedes se van a quedar aquí, no pueden hacer magia así que serían inútiles.

-¡Francis no hace magia, es el inútil mayor! –saltó Peter.

-Ya acordamos que Francis es el guía turístico –repuso Arthur-, y eso es mucho más útil que cualquier cosa que vayan a inventar ustedes.

-Bah, ya verás cuanto tenga mi varita –dijo Peter.

Al final, sus tres hermanos acabaron aceptando quedarse; sorprendentemente, el más difícil de convencer fue Matthew, quien le parecía una imprudencia dejar ir a Francis después de lo que había ocurrido. Partieron en la noche, como hacía frío, Arthur consideró que sería mejor si también Francis usaba su capa. Después de llevar cinco minutos dándose fuerzas para ofrecer compartirla, Francis apresuró el paso a pesar de su cojera. Antes de preguntar, Arthur se dio cuenta que se dirigía al pozo de la calle principal. Emily le había contado la historia muggle, nada muy relevante que hubiera llamado su atención.

-Francis, no estamos para tirar una moneda de la suerte –dijo Arthur.

-¡No, no! ¡Aquí! ¡Yo agarro agua de aquí!

-Eso no es muy higiénico –dijo Arthur, pensando si acaso su poción habría tenido en el muggle un efecto secundario, como una locura momentánea.

-No me refiero a eso… sino que uno de los ingredientes que recojo para Cécéreu es agua de este pozo –le señaló Francis, bajando el cubo hacia el fondo.

Aquella información cambiaba la perspectiva de Arthur sobre el pozo. Volvió a pensar en la leyenda, el elemento más importante era la propiedad mágica del agua, que acababa durmiendo a quien lo bebiera. ¿Se podría usar como un ingrediente extra, que mejoraba la poción de amor tradicional? Pero ¿en qué servía? Si acaso lo pudiera probar…

Francis, cuando subió el cubo con el agua a rebosar, se la mostró a Arthur, quien se iluminó con la ayuda de un _lumus_. No había problemas en usar magia en un sitio público, porque la calle estaba desolada. La examinó, pero aparte del color verdoso, no parecía tener nada de extraordinario. ¿Tendría que descubrirse su propiedad mágica a través de una serie de hechizos? Podría intentarlo, pero no había tiempo ahora.

-Cuando regresemos tomaremos un poco, ahora sigamos –le dijo Arthur, asegurándose de que Francis derramara el contenido del cubo en el pozo, antes de voltearse y emprender el camino. Volvió a pensar en el frío que hacía, deteniéndose y armándose de valor, para decirle-: Si tienes frío, podemos usar mi capa, es lo suficientemente grande para los dos y la he hechizado para que nos abrigue sin importar qué tanto baje la temperatura.

Al no recibir respuesta, Arthur se volvió hacia Francis, pero no lo encontró a su lado, sino cerca del pozo, inconsciente, en brazos de un sujeto alto y corpulento que ya había visto antes, igual que los tres otros individuos, que se iban volviendo más nítidos conforme desaparecía el hechizo desilusionador.

Era la pareja de la posada con la que Emily había hecho amistad, más el estudiante de derecho que seguía hospedándose en ella. Arthur sacó su varita y les apuntó, al tiempo que los otros tres hacían lo mismo.

-Entréguenme a Francis.

-El muggle es nuestro –dijo el estudiante-. Y tú estás en el deber de obedecernos.

-¿Y si no lo hago qué?

-Realmente, nada que yo pueda hacer –reveló el estudiante-, ni Toris, ni Felicia son de ese tipo de personas. Pero Iván, ese de allí, tiene varias ideas curiosas sobre cómo divertirse con un muggle.

Arthur apretó los dientes, sintiéndose impotente. ¿Por qué lo había dejado de mirar por tan breve espacio de tiempo? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que los estaban vigilando? Ahora, si a Francis o a sus hermanos le ocurría algo, sería enteramente su culpa.

Bajó su varita.

* * *

¡Hola! Actualización temprana… Disculpen por crear falsas expectativas con el hombre que torturó a Francis en la mansión de Cécéreu: era Rabastan, hermano de Rodolphus. Yo adoro a algunos mortífagos, por desquiciados (y profundamente influenciada por los fics). Claro que ni de broma me gustaría encontrarme con ellos cara a cara, bicho xD

Lestrange me parece francés, así que no es raro que estén vinculados con los Cécéreu. Y si no, pues bueno :)

Por cierto, una amiga me ha dicho que a veces doy explicaciones innecesarias, como si el lector fuera lelo o algo... mis disculpas, pero no es por nada de eso, solo que soy feliz explicando el mundo mágico. Además, muchas de las cosas me las invento, partiendo de la lógica de J.K :)

Nos vemos.


	10. El Ministerio de Magia

**Capítulo 10**

**Ministerio de Magia**

Para su sorpresa, el nuevo grupo de magos resultó ser aurores del Ministerio de Magia de Francia. El estudiante se presentó como Arne Olsen, jefe de aquel comando; le dijeron que no pensaban hacerle daño a los pequeños magos que habían observado en el pueblo, los hermanos de Arthur, ni al muggle (aparte de aquella ligera inconsciencia, como lo había llamado el auror al mando) pero exigían su cooperación para ayudarles a terminar un caso.

-¿Van tras Cécéreu? –preguntó Arthur.

Los cuatro asintieron. Iván seguía sosteniendo a Francis con la varita apuntando a su cuello; a pesar de esto, no parecía tan amenazador como minutos antes, andaba más pendiente de la conversación entre ellos y Arthur. Este último no podía sentirse tranquilo por ello.

-Charles Cécéreu ha incumplido varias normas mágicas, comolo es el incumplimiento del estatuto del secreto de los magos vigente desde 1682 –explicó Arne- y abuso de poder contra los muggles. El usar una poción de amor contra un mago está prohibido por la comunidad mágica, pero no es un delito grave si no pasa a mayores. El caso de este hombre ha sido un uso continuo de la fuerza mágica para mantener afectado a un muggle, lo cual agrava el delito.

-¿Desde cuándo saben todo esto? –preguntó Arthur.

-Desde hace un año –respondió Arne-. Al descubrir ciertas irregularidades, vine primero para confirmar las sospechas. Me infiltré como muggle, y lo mismo mis compañeros.

-Un año es mucho tiempo para haber hecho tan poco –dijo Arthur.

-¡Hey! –exclamó Felicia, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más. Su jefe siguió:

-No es tan fácil. Existe una ley en Francia que protege a las familias sangre pura. No se está permitido hacer una inspección a su hogar al menos que sea el propio mago que lo solicite, tampoco se le puede llamar a interrogar. Y, además, solo se puede detener al mago sangre pura en su propio hogar, para llevar el asunto en el más absoluto secreto y así proteger su reputación.

-¿Qué clases de reglas son esas?

-Fueron formuladas por el parlamento mágico, compuesto en su mayoría por sangre pura. No podemos hacer más que someternos a ellas.

Ninguno de los cuatro parecía a gusto con esas leyes, pero debían resignarse. Arthur comenzaba a entender las complicaciones de llevar un proceso judicial a Cécéreu: primero no podían reunir pruebas entrando a su casa por medios legales, tampoco se podía entrar a la fuerza gracias a los hechizos antiguos que protegían la mansión; y ¿de qué modo arrestarlo a pesar de reunir las pruebas suficientes si ellos no podían entrar a la mansión? Las leyes estaban hechas para la comodidad de un pequeño grupo de la población mágica.

-Sin embargo, tú has obtenido el permiso de Cécéreu para entrar en la mansión. Los hechizos protectores no saltan contigo –dijo Arne-. Desde hace un tiempo nos planteamos la posibilidad de hacer cómplice a otro sangre pura pero en Francia estas familias se protegen entre sí. Además, Cécéreu no debe saber que está siendo investigado y, si se pone al corriente a una de estas familias, le iban a avisar. Al llegar tú, pensamos que en nada iba a cambiar la situación porque también eres sangre pura, ¿por qué te ibas a poner en contra de uno igual a ti?

-Sin embargo, has terminado favoreciéndonos –dijo Toris-, fue una sorpresa encontrar a una familia sangre pura que simpatizara con los muggles.

-No simpatizo con los muggles –aclaró Arthur-, solo… solo que lo que hace ese hombre no está bien. Es enfermo.

-Lo importante es que estás de nuestro lado –dijo Arne-. Y hoy te necesitamos para entrar en la mansión.

Arne le fue explicando lo que tendría que hacer, que era adentrarse y conseguir anular los hechizos protectores para permitir la entrada a los aurores. No era nada fácil, porque se trataba de hechizos antiguos, pero era posible si quienes lo hacían eran magos poderosos. El hechizo que iban a probar requería de varios magos: uno debería entrar y formularlo desde adentro, mientras que los otros cuatro iban a rodear la mansión, ubicándose en puntos específicos y haciendo lo mismo. Sin embargo, la fuerza dependía del mago en el interior de la propiedad.

Se aparecieron frente a la mansión Cécéreu. Arthur se aseguró de que Francis hubiera llegado en orden, pues en la historia existía una larga lista de percances incómodos gracias a las Apariciones. Iván seguía sosteniéndolo sin dar señales de querer convertirlo en lombriz, lo cual seguía siendo un alivio. En su lugar lo depositó con cuidado en el suelo, mientras el resto de sus compañeros se colocaban en sus lugares. Arthur no quería dejarlo solo, pero no le quedaba más opción que apurarse.

Entró en la mansión, recorrió el jardín preguntándose si acaso existirían más trampas que los hechizos protectores, que eran en sí inofensivos para quienes tenían el permiso del mago propietario. Sintió que los árboles se inclinaban hacia él, como entre curiosos y alertas, sin llegar a confiar en sus acciones. Por un leve momento, Arthur sintió miedo de la naturaleza.

-Esto lo hago por Francis, ¿bien? –gritó, esperando que los árboles comprendieran. Si apreciaban al muggle, entenderían sus motivos-. Y no les haré daño a ustedes, así que no se preocupen… -siguió, sintiéndose un poco ridículo.

Levantó su varita al cielo, enfocando la mayor cantidad de magia posible, y dijo el hechizo en voz alta. De su varita salió un relámpago azul, que subió hacia el cielo y golpeó contra una superficie transparente, pronto observó otros relámpagos azules que hacían lo mismo. La superficie se iba quebrando poco a poco, solo después de una hora y media, acabó por romperse por completo. Arthur se tiró al suelo, exhausto, habiendo usado gran cantidad de magia.

Los aurores entraron a la mansión, pasaron al lado de Arthur sin detenerse a preguntarle si estaba bien. Supuso que ellos debían estar igual de cansados, pero que no podían permitirse perder tiempo. Arthur duró varios minutos en esa posición, hasta que alguien le tomó por el hombro.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Francis.

-¿Ya dejaste de dormir?

-Hace como media hora… me asusté al ver a ese grandulón, pero no me atreví a moverme. Tampoco he entrado en pánico –añadió-, ¿y tú? ¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó con tranquilidad.

-No es momento para contarlo.

Francis lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, yendo a los escalones de la entrada para sentarse. A Arthur le costaba respirar, ¿cómo esos magos podían haber resistido un hechizo como ése? Aunque el mayor peso se lo había llevado él, y tampoco le extrañaría si cargaban pociones revitalizantes consigo. Ya sentados, se descubrió siendo abrazado por Francis. Se sintió abochornado, pero no se separó.

-¿Cuándo regresa Cécéreu? –preguntó Arthur.

-Dentro de dos días.

-Bien. Con suerte, no lo vas a tener que volver a ver.

-¿Y mi hermana?

-Ella va a estar bien.

Esa noche, vino Toris a informarles que se podían ir, que estaban haciendo el trabajo necesario y todo iba de acuerdo a sus intereses. Los mantendrían informados sobre el caso, en especial porque seguramente iban a necesitar las memorias de Francis como parte de las pruebas a presentar ante el tribunal mágico. Francis pareció estar de acuerdo, asintiendo y agradeciendo sus atenciones, con una sonrisa serena que le demostraba a Arthur que su poción seguía haciendo efecto.

Regresaron a la casa caminando, puesto que Arthur no tenía las fuerzas para Aparecerse. Francis lo sostuvo en todo momento, tomándose el detalle de susurrarle palabras de ánimos al oído cuando lo notaba más cansado. Se detuvieron a descansar en el trayecto unas dos veces. Cuando por fin llegaron, Matthew y Emily los estaban esperando. Peter ya estaba dormido.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó Emily, ayudando a Francis a dejar a Arthur en su cama.

-Te lo contaré mañana, ahora solo quiero dormir –dijo Arthur.

-¡No es justo! ¡Encima que no me dejas ir, te me presentas medio muerto!

-No exageres, Emily –le reprendió Matthew-. Podemos esperar hasta mañana. Arthur necesita descansar. Y Francis también.

Francis se recostó en la cama, que seguía siendo cómoda a pesar de no contar con un hechizo de agrandamiento. Se quedaron observándose frente a frente, sin mediar palabra, ni siquiera cuando Francis llevó una mano a su mejilla y la acarició lentamente. Arthur estaba demasiado agotado para pedirle explicaciones o retirar aquella mano de inmediato. En su lugar, se mantuvo quieto, cerrando los ojos por fin, cayendo rendido al instante.

Al día siguiente, Arthur se despertó a media mañana. Descubrió que Francis había preparado el desayuno, los cuatro habitantes de la casa le estaban pidiendo explicaciones de lo ocurrido anoche. Arthur se sentó frente a la mesa, preguntándose cómo había logrado preparar tal cantidad de platillos sin ayuda de una varita, ¿acaso aquello era posible? Antes de comenzar su relato, probó su plato y encontró que sabía bastante bien. Se ahorró alabar la comida, considerando que ya sus hermanos lo habrían hecho. Con ellos acompañándole mientras comía, Arthur le fue relatando todos los hechos.

* * *

Francis se estableció en la casa de los Kirkland, manteniendo la casa limpia y cocinándoles las tres comidas del día, más la merienda que siempre pedían. A Arthur le gustaba llamarle su elfo doméstico, Francis consideró que el único lugar donde decía su nombre real era mientras dormía. Cuando replicaba con esto, Arthur se abochornaba como si se tratara de un chiquillo de doce años y buscaba cambiar de tema pronto, ante la mirada burlona del otro.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que Arne y sus hombres atraparan a Cécéreu dentro de su casa. El asunto transcurrió en el más absoluto silencio, Arthur solo se enteró gracias a que Toris se presentó ante ellos para explicarles cómo había ocurrido. Fue después de llegar el mago noble a través de la Red Flu, junto con su esposa. Ahora mismo Arne e Iván trasladaban a Cécéreu a su celda provisional, mientras que Felicia se mantenía a cargo de Monique en la unidad de víctimas de pociones. Francis exigió ir donde su hermana de inmediato, mientras Arthur prefirió saber qué clase de cárcel iba a albergar a Cécéreu.

-Primero necesita ser juzgado… de todas formas, no tiene mucho de dónde salvarse. Irá preso por unos años, pero a la cárcel que está establecida en Normandía, creada específicamente para los magos sangre pura que inflijen la ley.

-Es decir, que mal no va a estar.

-Solo privado de libertad, del resto mantiene todos sus derechos.

-Esto en Inglaterra no es así. Tenemos Azkaban. Allí, todos pagan por igual.

Toris iba a hablar, pero prefirió ahorrarse lo que iba a decir. Luego le refirió a Francis que necesitaría de su colaboración para testificar contra Cécéreu en el tribunal mágico. Este asintió, volviendo a preguntar por su hermana.

-Ella está bien, también es una prueba –le explicó Toris, antes de indicarle el día y la hora en que vendrían a buscarlo para llevarlo a París.

A Francis, aquello no lo dejó tranquilo. Arthur se ofreció a acompañarle, aunque su reputación como sangre limpia se mancharía si se daban cuenta que estaba apoyando a un muggle antes que a un mago, pero podía correr ese riesgo.

Dos días después, Toris regresó buscando a Francis. Ambos más Arthur partieron utilizando un traslador, llegando al tribunal mágico de París. Por suerte para Francis, no tendría que comparecer frente a un grupo de magos, sino que lo dejaron en una habitación sencilla, donde una bruja se encargó de depositar sus memorias en un Pensadero. Con ellas allí, solo haría falta que el juez las examinara sin necesidad de tener a Francis presente. Arthur pensó en observar el juicio, pero prefirió quedarse a acompañar a Francis. Este ya estaba nervioso por permanecer en un sitio rodeado de magia; por más que ya hubiera comprobado que no todos eran como Cécéreu y sus amistades, seguía desconfiando. Tan solo se quedaba medianamente tranquilo cuando residía sin más compañía que Arthur, y este, sabiendo que debía ceder por un día, no opuso resistencia a cuando le tomaba del brazo o le daba abrazos que duraban lo que Francis se tardara en darse cuenta de su acción. Estaba tan nervioso, que se disculpaba para volverlo a hacer nuevamente al poco tiempo.

No le permitieron ver a Monique. Francis armó un escándalo, exigiendo que le dejaran ver a su hermana, pero no consiguió ningún permiso. Amenazaron con hechizarle en caso de seguir causando alboroto, por lo que tuvo que serenarse, mascullando insultos en voz baja, de modo que solo Arthur lo alcanzó a oír. Todavía la chica estaba en proceso de recuperación; Arthur se preguntó cómo sería su vida a partir de aquel momento, con seis años perdidos. No quiso compartir sus inquietudes con Francis. Cuando estuvieron libres de todo compromiso, Arthur llevó a Francis a la París muggle.

A pesar de haberse quitado la capa, la vestimenta de Arthur seguía resaltando, aunque menos que la de Francis, que era demasiado vieja y pasada de moda. Se notaba a simple vista que eran de provincia. Arthur se sentía incómodo por las miradas, pero Francis pronto se acostumbró a ellas, explicándole que, después de todo, vistiendo lo que vistiera, seguía siendo atractivo.

Arthur tenía dinero muggle, con lo cual le invitó a comer en un restaurante económico, después fueron a una tienda de ropa.

-Escoje lo que quieras -dijo Arthur.

Francis no pareció cómodo con su proposición.

-No hay problemas con mi ropa, no es necesario que te ocupes más por mí.

-No me ocupo de ti -dijo Arthur-, esto será un préstamo que me vas a pagar como tú veas, nada más.

-Pero ahora estoy quebrado...

-¿Quién te va a ofrecer trabajo con el modo en que estás vestido? -gruñó, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Francis lo pensó varios segundos, antes de terminar aceptando. Se guió entonces hacia lo más económico, hasta que Arthur farfulló que el precio no era un problema. Qué complicaciones le daba aquel muggle, ¿acaso no podía entender nada bien?

Tardaron media hora en salir con las compras para Francis en la mano, quien además se había empeñado en que Arthur mismo comprara para él también. La razón por la que accedió fue para callarle la boca.

Al caer la tarde, Francis preguntó si podrían regresar a ver a Monique.

-Mira, no... Cuando ella esté recuperada, va a volver. Por ahora es mejor dejarla con los expertos. Y no te preocupes, van a cuidar de esa muggle como si se tratara de una bruja normal y corriente. Sé lo difícil que es estar separado de un hermano -agregó, tartamudeando, muy nervioso-, yo tengo tres en una guerra -susurró.

No se esperó que Francis le acariciara el rostro con delicadeza, antes de abrazarle. Se tensó de pies a cabeza, haciéndole ruborizarse como un mago de once años ante la niña que le gusta. Dios, calmate, eres un adulto, manten la imagen, se dijo.

-Lo sé, lo sé -susurró Francis a su oído-, podremos ser distintos, pero tenemos las mismas preocupaciones.

-Hmm... -soltó Arthur, quien había perdido el habla.

-Ya es hora de ir regresando a Charroux, ¿no? -preguntó Francis, separándose por fin. Arthur respiró hondo, queriendo normalizar los latidos de su corazón-. Matthew debe estar preparando la cena. Luego de ella te puedo dar un masaje, te he notado tenso.

Arthur quiso contradecirle, pero creyó que si hablaba en ese momento se iba a traicionar a sí mismo. Siguieron caminando hasta regresar al Ministerio de Magia, entraron y se dirigieron a la sala de trasladores, para encontrarse con la mala sorpresa de que no había ninguno para el pueblo que querían. Sin otra opción que esperar a que uno estuviera listo al día siguiente, salieron del Ministerio y Arthur llevó a Francis a un callejón solitario.

-Es un sitio tétrico para besarte, Arthur -comentó.

-Q-Quién dijo que te iba a besar, voy a sacarte los órganos como repitas algo como eso -masculló-, y no pienso usar magia, para que sepas.

-¿Entonces?

-Nos vamos a Aparecer -dijo Arthur, rodeándole por la espalda-, agarrate de mí y por nada del mundo te sueltes, ¿entiendes? Por nada del mundo.

Francis rodeó su cuello; más que parecer la postura de dos amantes, se veían incómodos porque todavía cargaban las bolsas de la compra consigo. A Arthur le agradó saber que Francis compartía su nerviosismo, mas no protestó.

-Uno, dos, tres... -soltó, Francis se estrechó todavía más a él.

Aparecieron en el bosque, como Arthur había querido. Francis, quien había cerrado los ojos, los abrió y descubrió maravillado el sitio al que habían llegado. Intentó expresar lo increíble que le parecía.

-Sí, sí, ahora sueltame, tu olor a muggle me marea -dijo Arthur, sintiéndose incómodo por la cercanía.

Francis no tardó en hacerlo, más interesado en averiguar si él mismo y sus cosas habían llegado bien. Arthur esperó a que terminara, a pesar de asegurarle que no habían tenido problemas porque lo hicieron bien.

-Si algo hubiera ocurrido mal, se notaría, en serio -añadió-. Hay veces que llega solamente la mitad del cuerpo del mago y la otra se queda en el lugar de la desaparición. Corre la historia que Rufus Collingwood se apareció en Cardiff pero dejó sus pies en donde había estado antes. Jamás pudo recuperarlos porque sus pies corrían mucho y, a pesar de asustar en los poblados muggles como el fantasma de los pies rápidos, no consiguió dar con ellos. Se cuenta que los pies siguen corriendo sin parar, sin llegar nunca al sitio donde reside Collingwood.

-Eso es terrible -dijo Francis.

-Solo le pasan a magos inexpertos, tontos o débiles.

-Tú lo has hecho ver muy fácil.

-Sí.

-Entonces debes ser un mago muy poderoso.

-Sí -dijo, sacando el pecho por mero reflejo, sintiéndose orgulloso a pesar de que sus habilidades nunca habían sido nada para alardear con otros, nunca había sentido la necesidad. Además, ¿quién se iba a impresionar de verdad, cuando los Slytherin solo se mostraban verdaderamente admirados por un apellido y una genealogía pura?

Regresaron al pueblo, Matthew en casa ya tenía la cena hecha, Emily los bombardeó con un montón de preguntas sobre París y Peter quiso ver su regalo al notar las bolsas de Francis.

-No hay nada para ti -le quitó las ilusiones Arthur.

-Pero...

-Además, no fuimos a comprarle regalos.

Peter parecía muy contrariado.

-¡Quisiera ir a París! -exclamó Emily, y Peter la secundó.

-Irás a París pronto, ya no hay razón para ir retrasando tu entrada a Beauxbatons -dijo Arthur.

Ninguno de sus dos hermanos parecía entusiasmado por la noticia, a pesar de animarse un poco cuando Francis comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre los colegios de magia. Primero hablaron del colegio de magia francés y, después, de Hogwarts. De sus enormes pasillos, sus escaleras movedizas, de las armaduras que se movían, de Peeves, de las cuatro casas, de las salas comunes y el sistema de puntos. También de los enormes jardines, del lago y el calamar gigante, de los fantasmas, de todas las clases, de sus compañeros...

-Era uno de los mejores lugares del mundo -decidió Emily-, pero ahora ya ni siquiera es seguro, a pesar de tener a Albus Dumbledore como el director.

-¿Quién es él? -preguntó Francis.

-Uno de los magos más poderosos en la actualidad -dijo Arthur-. Es capaz de rivalizar con el Señor Tenebroso, pero el punto es que no lo hace. No se enfrenta a él de manera directa.

-Ya está viejo -dijo Emily.

-Y ha asumido un papel fuerte en la resistencia -dijo Matthew.

-Si de verdad quisiera detener al Señor Tenebroso, ya lo hubiera hecho. Pudo con Grindelwald. Pero le conviene más...

-¡Estoy aburrido! -exclamó Peter-. ¡Mañana quiero ir a jugar con las hadas! Francis, ¿quieres ver hadas? ¿Y quieres ver gnomos? ¡Y hay muchas otras criaturas!

-Sería interesante -admitió Francis-, a mi hermana, cuando era pequeña, le gustaban mucho.

Arthur pensó que ya había sido suficiente y mandó a sus hermanos a dormir, porque mañana sería un largo día.

-¿Un largo día por qué? -preguntó Emily.

-Eh...

-¿Porque haremos un día de campo? Así todos podremos cazar hadas -dijo Matthew.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y con esa idea en mente, se fueron a dormir. A Francis se le ocurrió decir que ya podría irse a su casa, pero Arthur le señaló que aquella no estaba en condiciones de ser habitada.

-Cualquiera diría que quieres tenerme mucho más cerca -dijo Francis, se quedaron un momento en silencio, Arthur se sintió arder-. Era una broma, Arthur, no te lo tomes tan en serio, ¿o hay motivos?

-Por supuesto que no los hay...

Sin embargo, durmieron juntos.

* * *

Estamos llegando al final :)

El nombre de Noruega ha sido desafortunado, pero al menos más original que el que le he puesto en otras historias (Normand). Fue abrir google y tomar los primeros nombres que salieron.

No quería alargar más los acontecimientos. Admito que me he inventado todo lo referente al sistema judicial mágico francés, estoy segura que a los Malfoy les debe encantar. En realidad, el estatuto del secreto de los magos fue establecido en 1689 en Inglaterra, según los libros, pero he pensado que Francia pudo haberse adelantado.

Gracias por comentar :)


	11. Una flor

**Capítulo 11**

**Una flor**

Una semana después, llegó una lechuza mientras desayunaban. Los cinco se levantaron y fueron raudos a desamarrar la carta que tenía atada en una de sus patas. La lechuza, al verse abrumada, repartió picotazos hasta que acabaron por dejar que Arthur tomara la carta. Mientras la abría, Matthew se apresuró a darle un poco de comer, como recompensa por el viaje.

Los había puesto nerviosos, por un lado creían que era el ministerio dándoles noticias sobre el juicio a Cécéreu y el estado de Monique, por otro, una pequeña esperanza se abría paso en sus corazones, haciéndoles creer que recibían noticias del final de la guerra en Inglaterra. Pronto, en los segundos en que Arthur sacaba la carta del sobre, la desplegaba y la leía, pensaron que traía noticias tristes. Emily miró el reloj de la familia, sobresaltándose al encontrar tres manecillas señalando la zona de "en extremo peligro", como si acaso fuera primera vez que las encontrara allí.

-Es del Ministerio –dijo Arthur, y el alivió no llegó-. Dice que Cécéreu ha sido condenado a diez años de cárcel, con derecho a libertad condicional a partir del quinto –explicó, intentando sonar frío, aunque sentía la indignación bullir en cada uno de sus huesos al saber que iba a ir a la cárcel de Normandía, donde seguiría manteniendo todos sus privilegios como sangre pura.

Era muy injusto, pensó, se merecía un castigo más cruel por todo lo que había cometido. ¿Acaso la vida que les había arrebatado se iba a resolver por un encierro tan corto? Arthur miró a Francis intentando ocultar sus sentimientos, esperando transmitir que se sentía conforme con la condena. Este estaba pálido, como si le hubiera anunciado una trágica noticia; en vez de comentarla, preguntó por su hermana.

-Ah, de ella… -Arthur releyó los párrafos finales-… todavía están decidiendo qué hacer con ella. Todavía no permiten visitas.

Consideró que era cuestión de tiempo para que Francis se derrumbara; para su sorpresa, fue Emily quien se echó a llorar. Peter se asustó y preguntó qué ocurría, la lechuza ululó inquietamente antes de echar vuelo, sin esperar recibir una contestación. Francis abrazó a la chica, quien no se opuso, enterrando su rostro en el pecho, sin contener el llanto. Arthur, en cambio, le dio palmaditas en la espalda esperando que se calmara, azorado por las palabras de consuelo que salían de sus labios.

La llevaron a su habitación, la sentaron en su cama, Francis no se separó de ella hasta que se calmó, por fin. Arthur pensó que su dolor lo causaba la injusticia del caso de Cécéreu, hasta que Emily soltó:

-Quiero ver a mis hermanos. A James, a Liam, a Lorcan… ¿No podemos irnos? No quiero estar en Francia, no quiero ir a estudiar, quiero luchar junto a ellos. Saber que están bien. ¿Por qué no nos han escrito? ¿Por qué tenemos que quedarnos aquí?

Emily siguió llorando a pesar de los intentos de sus hermanos por calmarla; Francis, en cambio, se mantuvo en silencio, sin separarla de él, murmurando pocas veces palabras de cariño, acariciándole la espalda y el cabello, recibiendo lágrimas y mocos.

* * *

Emily solo había revelado una angustia instalada en cada mago de la casa, ¿qué era de sus hermanos? ¿La ausencia de noticias era signo de buen augurio? ¿De estar realmente mal, ya se habrían enterado? De Inglaterra a Francia había una distancia que ninguna lechuza podría recorrer sin morir extenuada, una aparición costaba mucha energía, solo un mago verdaderamente capacitado podía atreverse y, de paso, tener éxito. Volver a Inglaterra en busca de noticias representaba un peligro mudo, Arthur tenía miedo de ceder ante su deseo, ya que sus hermanos estaban a salvo, sabiendo que podía dejarlos al cuidado de Francis.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar al muggle con el problema de la recuperación de su hermana. No le ataba ningún lazo con él, pero no quería abandonarlo. Creía que las explicaciones sobraban o, más bien, al buscarlas estas salían huyendo. Decidió que se quedaría con el muggle hasta que la hermana se recuperara.

Una mañana, llegó una lechuza avisándoles que Monique todavía estaba en fase de tratamiento. Debían devolverle su voluntad, que ya estaba mellada con una poción que la obligaba a suprimir su propia vida a favor de la de otro. Arthur conocía que había magos encargados de sanar la mente de las víctimas de la magia, supuso que sería como hacer borrar una pizarra hasta dejarla en blanco y volver a llenarla con sumo cuidado. Solo que ¿qué se podría dibujar con exactitud? Sabía que los magos se limitaban a dar nociones de lo que era una vida muggle normal, por lo que el resultado final era una persona genérica, sin grandes aficiones, deseos o metas en la vida.

No podía confesarle todo esto a Francis, quien ya estaba preocupado por seguir sin ver a su hermana. ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Explicarle que probablemente la Monique que conoció nunca volvería a aparecer?

Con respecto a la imagen del Cécéreu en el pueblo, se hizo correr el rumor que se había mudado a una propiedad en Normandía, sin especificar nunca la zona exacta. Incluso se encantó la mente de Antonio para hacerle creer que él mismo lo había llevado con maleta en mano en el carruaje, memoria que lo dejó confundido porque compartía el recuerdo de haber estado comiendo con Lovino y Blanche a esa hora, estos opinaban que Antonio se había equivocado de día, algo que no les sorprendía.

La mansión no quedó sujeta al abandono, porque en ella siguieron habitando los elfos domésticos. La reja se encantó para que ningún muggle invadiera la propiedad, también se corrió el rumor de que se había convertido en una casa fantasma. Lo más probable es que fuera cierto, a los no-muertos les encantaba instalarse en casas ajenas. Era una mentira muggle eso de que quedaban atados al sitio donde morían.

Antonio buscó trabajo en el pueblo, quedándose con el carruaje y el caballo. Hacía distintas ocupaciones, entre ellas pasear a los pueblerinos y visitantes por los alrededores. Aportaba una ganancia justa, que le servía para vivir cómodamente con la florista Blanche.

Francis rechazó la oferta de Arthur de quedarse como elfo doméstico en su casa, prefiriendo presentarse en la panadería de los Vargas. Allí obtuvo un puesto que no le generaba grandes ganancias, pero ya sabía administrarse sin mucho dinero. En la panadería preparaba dulces exquisitos, que se convirtieron en la sensación del pueblo.

A Arthur le dio pena el verlo cargando feliz con una pila de madera, como si fueran lingotes de oro. El sentimiento no se esfumó en toda la noche que estuvo junto a él, en su sala, viéndolo avivar el fuego de la chimenea sin preocuparse en ser ahorrativo.

-Es un gasto inútil –le dijo Arthur-, yo puedo solucionarte el frío con un hechizo.

-No, no, no, ¡no más magia! –le respondió Francis, desconcertándolo.

Una vida sin magia carecía de sentido, pero aquel muggle seguía siendo un poco tonto, en su consideración. Sin embargo, con todo e imbecilidades encima, era lo suficiente atractivo como para azorar a Arthur a menudo. En sus conversaciones, ya fuera a solas o con sus hermanos, se encontraba ruborizándose por el más mínimo cumplido o frase dicha en un doble sentido. No sabía si Francis le buscaba el color a propósito.

Arthur comenzó a odiarse a sí mismo cuando Francis pareció apoderarse no solo de sus pensamientos, sino también de sus sueños. Por más que intentaba decirse que no podía caer tan bajo para enamorarse de un muggle, allí estaba él instalado en su cabeza como si fuera una maldición. Arthur sabía que Francis le coqueteaba a menudo, al igual que estaba al tanto que solía hacerlo con bastante gente, en especial con mujeres. Con los hombres era muy cuidadoso, limitándose a las amistades y en la intimidad. Por ello, prefería dejar de pensar en un amor destinado a perecer.

Por fin llegó el momento en que Matthew y Emily fueron a Beauxbatons, a pesar de su poca predisposición. La casa Kirkland quedó solitaria, sin la distracción de sus hermanos, Peter significaba más trabajo para Arthur y también, más tiempo para pensar en sus hermanos en Inglaterra. Consideró conseguir un trabajo para distraer la mente, pero no quería implicarse en labores muggles junto a muggles. En el día, solía ir a la panadería de los Vargas al menos una vez, yendo al área de dulces para comprarle uno a Peter. Que Francis le tomara conversación era culpa suya y nada más. A veces llegaba justo cuando el turno de Francis acababa, salían juntos y daban un pequeño paseo con Peter, que no dejaba de correr y exigir más acción.

Una vez, mientras Peter se acercaba a jugar en la fuente, Francis se dirigió al puesto de Blanche y le compró una flor. Arthur pensó que haría un gesto afeminado como colocárselo en el cabello, como ya lo había visto hacer otras veces, cuando se lo encontró con la mano extendida.

-Para ti –le dijo.

Arthur, para su desgracia, se sonrojó intensamente, dedicándole una mirada de odio que no surtía efecto. Para colmo, reconoció que Blanche les miraba cómplice, tal vez imaginándose un escenario equivocado.

-No la quiero –masculló.

-Es roja como tu cara en este momento –dijo Francis, riéndose como si pudiera encontrar graciosa la humillación de Arthur.

-Y como tu sangre, ¿quieres ver? –dijo, comenzando a andar a grandes pasos.

Llamó a Peter, quien estaba muy entretenido correteando unas palomas. Francis se apresuró a alcanzarlo, cargando con la flor todavía. Observó que se la había colocado en el cabello, le quedaba bastante bien para tratarse de un hombre ya a punto de llegar a la treintena. No, tenía veintiséis, apenas le llevaba unos cinco años. Jamás había tenido una pareja que fuera mayor que él. En Hogwarts, salió con Amelia Greengrass por un tiempo breve a los quince años, ella tenía catorce. Luego, se inclinó más hacia los hombres, saliendo con Regulus Black por un breve período, luego con Stephan Flint, y el último había sido Honorius Nott. Ya graduado, siguió con Nott hasta que estalló la guerra y se olvidó de toda relación amorosa.

Sus parejas eran de Slytherin, sangre limpia, de gran fortuna. Ahora la mayoría tenía vínculos con los mortífagos. El hermano de Honorius era uno de ellos, por ejemplo, y Honorius mismo aportaba a la causa grandes sumas de dinero para dejar en claro su afiliación, de ese modo protegía su integridad. Aquella había sido una opción para Arthur, que rechazó después de meditarlo. Era igual de culpable aquel que empuñaba la varita como aquel que pagaba para que se hiciera.

Al llegar a la casa, Francis se quedó a cenar, más que nada porque fue él quien se encargó de cocinar. Arthur tenía ganas de besarle el cuello que dejaba al descubierto, síntoma de lo mal de la cabeza que le había dejado su trato con los muggles. ¿Los seguía odiando ahora? No, pero tampoco los adoraba. Prefería mantener la distancia con ellos, aunque Francis fuera la excepción.

Cenaron, manteniendo una conversación animada. Cerca de la medianoche, alguien tocó a su puerta. ¿Quién podría ser, si no tenían contacto con sus vecinos? Arthur fue a abrir, con varita en mano pues un mago precavido vale por dos. Era Iván, uno de los aurores que se había hecho pasar por muggle.

-¿Pasó algo? –preguntó Arthur.

-Tengo que hablar contigo –dijo Iván, pasando al interior sin esperar un permiso. Sacó su varita y, antes de poder detenerlo, le lanzó un hechizo a Francis, quien cayó inconsciente al suelo. Peter gritó, asustado, y Arthur se encontró apuntándole al rostro, que había quedado impasible-. Baja la varita, y busca callar al niño. Su ruido me molesta. Te lo advierto, esto es del Ministerio.

-Ministerio o no, no te da derecho a hechizar a nadie mío –le dijo, cortante.

Arthur se dirigió hacia Francis y, con ayuda de Peter, le dejaron en la habitación. Le pidió a su hermano que cuidara del muggle una vez cercioró que solo había perdido el conocimiento. Regresó a la sala, donde Iván ya se había sentado frente a la mesa y esperaba aparentemente paciente.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó Arthur.

-Sobre el caso del mago noble, nada que ya no sepas, imagino –comenzó Iván-. Vengo aquí por ti. Tienes que pagar una multa de quinientos galeones por mantener relaciones explícitas con un muggle, aquí traigo el documento.

-Yo no me he acostado con un muggle, y si es así ¿qué? –gruñó.

-Con relaciones explícitas no me refiero a eso… sino a que estás violando reiteradamente el estatuto del secreto de la magia –dijo Iván-. Hasta ahora no se ha visto que sea tu pareja, en ese caso ya sabes que suelen darse concesiones especiales, siempre y cuando inscribas a tu pareja en el registro.

-No es… -Arthur se calló, comenzando a entender.

No tenía problemas con pagar la cantidad, lo que quería evitar a toda costa era romper la relación con Francis. Se encontró detestando la perspectiva de tener que borrarle los recuerdos referentes a la magia, hacer que se olvidara de él. Sin embargo, el Ministerio era estricto al respecto y él no estaba en Londres como para usar sus contactos para salirse con la suya ante la ley.

-Francis es mi pareja –dijo, sonando serio, sin dar lugar a dudas.

-¿Y por qué no lo has reportado en el registro?

-Lo iba a hacer –siguió-, en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Digo, pronto. Voy a hacerlo pronto. No se preocupen con ello.

-El muggle debe hacer un juramento de fidelidad –dijo Iván-, yo puedo hacerlo. Sé de un hechizo que corta la lengua de quien lo quebranta, de ese modo aprende para siempre a no estar hablando de más.

-Yo me encargo del juramento –dijo Arthur, para decepción del otro-. ¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, eso es todo –dijo Iván, levantándose-. Eres muy mal anfitrión, ni un vaso de cerveza me has ofrecido.

Arthur se despidió con sequedad, agradecido al verlo desaparecer tras la puerta. Corrió hacia la habitación, donde Peter saltó a preguntarle si se iba a casar con el muggle. Era evidente que había oído toda la conversación. Para su buena suerte, no tuvo que responder porque Francis comenzó a reaccionar. Tuvo que decirle que había sufrido un desmayo, Francis recibió su explicación con suspicacia.

-No tienes que mentir –le dijo-, sé que fue el hombre que vino a visitarte. ¿Dónde está?

-Se ha ido.

-¿Qué quería?

-¡El grandote vino a pedir que te cases con mi hermano! –exclamó Peter, para horror de Arthur.

-No, no vino a…

-Arthur, te has puesto rojo.

-Arthur siempre está rojo –observó Francis.

-Solo cuando estás tú –dijo Peter.

-¿Cómo es eso del matrimonio? –preguntó Francis.

-Ya cállense los dos –masculló Arthur-. Mira, muggle, recuerda que los magos vivimos en secreto. Tú no deberías saber de nuestra existencia, estoy cometiendo un delito al estar hablándote ahora mismo sin ocultar mi verdadera naturaleza. No es como si fueras mi pareja, ¿sabes? O como si te fuera a pedir que salgas conmigo. Porque tú no quieres eso. Y yo tampoco –se apresuró a agregar-, por eso, maldición… me traes problemas incluso cuando no eres el juguete de un mago.

-¡Por eso deben casarse! –exclamó Peter-, así Francis puede estar con nosotros.

Arthur evitó mirar a Francis, en su lugar alzó la voz, para obligar a Peter a irse a dormir porque ya era muy tarde. Este protestó, pero acabó obedeciendo al tiempo. Entonces, ambos se quedaron solos en la habitación en el peor silencio que vivió nunca. Fingió estar muy ocupado observándose las uñas, y en cierto momento llegó a estar concentrado en ello de verdad, por lo que le resultó una sorpresa cuando Francis le alzó el rostro para obligarlo a mirarlo cara a cara y, sin mediar palabra, le besó en los labios.

Fue como prender una llama dentro de Arthur, quien borró todo pensamiento racional, con este se marcharon sus miedos y su vergüenza, para corresponderle con el mismo ímpetu. Le desató la cola del cabello, lo acarició, lo envolvió en uno de sus puños, la otra mano fue a parar a su rostro, mientras que Francis lo iba llevando hacia la cama.

-Me gustas, Arthur –le reveló Francis como si el hecho necesitara palabras.

-Puede que tú también a mí –le dijo a su vez.

Ya había tomado una decisión, si el Ministerio le instaba a que formalizara aquella relación con ese muggle, lo haría. Todo para anclarlo en su vida, impedirle desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Arthur fue el primero en levantarse. Evitó preparar el desayuno porque sabía que Francis adoraba cocinar, en su lugar limpió un poco con ayuda de su varita. Cuando se acercó al reloj colgado en la pared para aplicarle el hechizo de limpieza, descubrió que la manecilla de James se iba acercando lentamente al número que marcaba la muerte.

El corazón debió de dejarle de latir por un segundo, la imagen de la muerte de sus padres y de Deian cruzaron con rapidez su mente, imaginó a su hermano reunido con ellos, sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Dejó caer la varita, al tiempo que sucumbía ante el peso de la advertencia.

James se estaba muriendo. Y él allí, en Francia, preocupándose por el amor de un muggle.

* * *

¡Hola! Aprovecho para actualizar ya que estoy de vacaciones. He superado mis parciales con más o menos éxito :)

No me gusta que ahora en esta página se permita agregar más de dos personajes en la historia, es el mismo defecto que tienen otras páginas, ahora cabe la posibilidad de encontrarme fics USUK y Franada cuando busque FrUK -_- Qué molestia! (no las parejas en sí, sino que salgan cuando a mí no me interesa leerlas...)

Por cierto, no soy peruana. Soy de Venezuela. No sé de dónde han sacado mi peruanidad xD

Gracias por sus comentarios :) nos vemos!


	12. Búsqueda

**Capítulo 12**

**Búsqueda**

Arthur no consiguió permanecer en la casa a la espera de lo inevitable. Ni siquiera podía aguantar los miles de escenarios que se imaginaba con respecto a la futura muerte de James. En vez de prepararse para irse al Ministerio de Magia, alistó todo para partir a Londres. Le escribió una carta apresurada a Francis, le pidió que se hiciera cargo de Peter, que volvería dentro de unos días, que ahora irse era urgente. No le dio explicaciones de más, ya le mandaría una lechuza cuando pudiera pensar. Tomó su capa y marchó hacia el bosque para Desaparecer.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, enfocó su mente en el punto a Aparecer. Aquello le iba a tomar mucha magia, pero era necesario aparecerse cuanto antes en Londres pero ¿en dónde? Tenía que ser en un sitio donde estuviera a salvo de miradas muggles. Al dar con él, se esfumó.

* * *

El gato maulló al verlo, sus pelos se erizaron, sacó sus garras en señal de defensa y se quedó quieto, preparado ante cualquier movimiento amenazador. Cuando Arthur examinó el callejón, el gato acabó huyendo. Arthur salió al centro de Londres, con su capa doblada sobre su brazo. Había hechizado sus ropas para que dieran la impresión de estar a la moda del momento muggle, aunque sabía que debía apurarse porque el hechizo podía quebrarse en cualquier momento. No podía mantener la magia y al mismo tiempo intentar buscar una casa que no estaba allí. Al menos, estaba seguro de que no lo estaba. En efecto, cuando pasó al lado de una tienda de antigüedades y un restaurante, reconoció el lugar como el indicado. Pasó siete veces, dando siete zancadas de lado y lado, concentrado en la dirección del lugar.

La modesta casa de dos pisos se materializó entre los dos locales, estos le dieron espacio y no pareció en lo absoluto modificar nada a su alrededor. Ningún transeúnte se había percatado del cambio en la calle, la casa parecía invisible excepto para él. Se encaminó hacia ella, nadie lo notó desaparecer en sus dominios. Una de las mayores razones por la que los magos conseguían pasar desapercibidos, era por la insistencia de los no mágicos para no querer ver lo que tenían delante de sus narices. Tocó el timbre, que por lo demás era un timbre común y corriente.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Kiku, el dueño de la casa.

-Soy yo, Arthur –dijo él.

-¿Santo y seña?

-¿Qué?

-La contraseña.

-No me la sé… digo, ¿qué voy a saber? Abre la puerta.

-¿Cómo creer que en efecto eres Arthur Kirkland?

-Porque lo soy. Puedes hechizarme si desconfías tanto.

-Me puedes atacar antes de decir el hechizo.

-Te entrego mi varita.

-Suena sospechoso.

-¿Y qué vas a decir tú? Bien podrías ser un mortífago.

Parecían haber llegado a un punto muerto, donde ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder. Kiku, Hufflepuff, de mente brillante y hechizos impresionantes, había sido uno de sus mejores amigos en Hogwarts. No solía juntarse con Hufflepuff, porque la mayoría no tenían nada que los destacara o eran, sencillamente, sosos y tontos. Kiku había sido una sorpresa, porque destacaba por su trabajo duro y sus ansias de mejorar y seguir mejorando. Era de las personas que pasaban los fines de semana estudiando cuando no conseguían entender un hechizo. Además, los Honda eran sangre limpia, con lo cual sus amigos de Slytherin no vieron anormal que lo tratara; a ellos les daba igual la casa si se tenía el mismo prestigio de sangre, excepto si se era un Gryffindor como los imbéciles de Potter y Black.

-Flores de cerezo –dijo Arthur, pensando en un recuerdo que solo compartieran entre ellos-, eso fue lo que apareciste cuando te pedí un regalo para Greengrass.

-Vomitaste en el busto de Sir Seamus –siguió Kiku con el intercambio de recuerdos-, cuando regresábamos de una fiesta nocturna hecha en los jardines. Pero esto no prueba nada, bien has podido hurgar en la mente de mi amigo.

-Pensé que dirías eso –dijo Arthur. Suspiró.

No había modo de disuadir a Kiku, al menos que comenzara a emplear la violencia, que no iba a ayudar para convencerlo de que era inofensivo para él. Fue entonces cuando se escuchó un ruido como de alguien cayéndose, un grito que reconoció como el de Alfred, y varios intercambios de palabras que terminaron en una temeraria sentencia del menor pero más alto y fuerte físicamente. En cuanto a magia, ambos eran igual de poderosos y, con toda modestia, solo serían superados por el mismo Arthur.

Alfred acabó por abrirle la puerta, con Kiku apuntándole con la varita como si fuera un hombre lobo a punto de atacar. Arthur encontró prudente entrar con las manos en alto, en señal de rendición. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de sí, miró a ambos magos como esperando una reacción, que llegó inmediato, cuando Alfred le dio una palmada.

-Estabas desaparecido –le dijo-, es decir, se sabe que te fuiste, pero no adónde ni… bueno, ni si te habían seguido.

Alfred era un Gryffindor de su misma edad, que estaba a punto de graduarse en la Academia de aurores, era más alto que él por muy poco, era rubio y de ojos azules, vivos y risueños, como los de un niño. Parte de carácter de Alfred también era la de un niño, la otra parecía sacada de una mezcla entre un vaquero del medio oeste y un caballero medieval. En duelos y hechizos ofensivos era muy poderoso. Su familia no tenía ningún prestigio, era un sangre sucia sin nada que destacar, porque su familia incluso era de clase media. Arthur solo lo había comenzado a tratar cuando se le unió a Kiku en una llamada amistad que, para su perplejidad, Kiku correspondía.

-Fui a Francia –dijo Arthur-, con mis hermanos menores. ¿Cómo les ha ido a ustedes?

-Estamos vivos –dijo Alfred-, pero es algo que los mortífagos quieren corregir de un momento a otro. Van primero por los mestizos y luego por los traidores. Llaman a Kiku traidor por darme alojo.

-¿Qué has hecho con tu familia?

-Mi padre accedió a llevarlos a Argentina –dijo Alfred-. Me reprochó bastante que no haya ido con él, pero no es algo que pueda decidir sin más.

Fueron a la sala, donde la chimenea estaba bloqueada. No era una chimenea de verdad, solo estaba allí para poder trasladarse en polvo flu. Arthur supuso que ya eso, dejando un acceso libre, no era seguro dado los tiempos que corrían. Se sentaron y Kiku le explicó la situación en general, tanto los últimos enfrentamientos entre mortífagos y la Orden del Fénix, como la emigración de magos y mestizos que no querían luchar en ninguno de los dos bandos. Eran más lo que se iban que los que se quedaban, como si yendo más lejos pudieran huir del Señor Tenebroso. Si no se detenía ahora, ¿cómo se iba a parar después?

El Señor Tenebroso era un mago especialmente fuerte, al que solo Albus Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso hasta la fecha, podía hacerle frente. Por cierto, consideró Arthur después, no lo hacía. No lo enfrentaba directamente, no salía de la seguridad de Hogwarts. También se decía que el Señor Tenebroso solo temía al director, pero a estas alturas Arthur creía que sucedía justo lo contrario.

-Tú vienes por tus hermanos, ¿no? –dijo Kiku, después de un breve silencio.

-Sí. Por James –asintió Arthur-, ¿dónde están?

-Sé que Andrómeda Black les dio refugio –dijo Kiku-. Pero no es fácil dar con ellos, quiero decir… Por fin han encantado su casa para hacerla inmarcable. Solo aquel que conozca la dirección nueva puede verla, y eso no la sabe nadie de nuestros conocidos. Lo siento.

-¿Y Narcisa Malfoy? –preguntó Arthur-. Son hermanas, ¿no?

-En Malfoy no hay que confiar –dijo Alfred, con una mueca de disgusto-. Menos en una antigua Black. Andrómeda hace bien en ocultarse.

-Necesito llegar con mis hermanos –dijo Arthur-. Gracias por la información.

-¿Te vas a ir? –preguntó Alfred-, es de suicidas irte solo por allí. Menos si ni sabes…

-No te va a escuchar –interrumpió Kiku.

Arthur se despidió de ambos, y volvió a salir de la casa. Caminó por Londres con todos sus sentidos en alerta, pensando en cómo llegar a la casa de Andrómeda Black si en efecto ella no quería ser encontrada por nadie. Era quien más debía temer, por el hecho de ser una traidora de la sangre al haber preferido casarse con un hijo de muggles que el honrar el linaje de su familia. De acuerdo con los rumores, ya tenían una hija fruto de aquella unión desafortunada.

Sin embargo, pensó, supuso que la niña estaría mejor alejada de las influencias de sus parientes, como Bellatrix Black, quien aportaba a la causa torturas y muertes. Era especialmente increíble con el Cruciatus, capaz de llevar a la muerte solo por medio del dolor físico. Su esposo, Rodolphus, no se quedaba atrás en cuanto maldiciones prohibidas, más allá de las imperdonables, habilidad compartida con Rabastan, su hermano. Recordó cómo lo había visto abusar de Francis en su recuerdo. Deseó vengarse, aunque por los momentos la idea fuera peligrosa.

Almorzó en un café, mientras pensaba en sus posibles opciones. Podía ir al Callejón Diagon para intentar buscar información, por otro lado, podía ir a San Mungus en caso de que James fuera a ser trasladado al único hospital con el que contaba la comunidad mágica. ¿Qué otras opciones le quedaban? ¿Acudir a alguno de los amigos de Ted Tonks? Sabía que se trataba con algunos hijos de muggles, de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor… ¿Y ellos iban a confiar en un Kirkland?

Acabó por aparecerse en el hospital. Casi se desplomó, agotado como estaba de haber hecho horas antes una aparición tan larga, y casi se arrastró hacia la recepción. Allí, ignorando al resto de los enfermos, preguntó por James Kirkland. La recepcionista no lo encontró en los archivos de los pacientes en tratamiento actual, por lo que Arthur le pidió que si llegaba a acudir al centro, le informaran lo más pronto posible. Dejó sus datos junto a la dirección de la casa de Honda.

En el resto del día no consiguió mayor información, por lo que regresó a casa de su amigo, donde fue recibido con los mismos recelos y tuvo que pasar por un cuestionario muchísimo más riguroso, hasta que Alfred se dio cuenta de su llegada y forzó su entrada, pese a las protestas de Kiku.

-No encontraste nada, ¿cierto? –dijo, cuando pasaron a la sala.

-Dejé un mensaje en el hospital. Pero no tengo idea de cómo comunicarme con Andrómeda si en efecto se está ocultando de todos.

-Podrías probar con mandar a nuestra lechuza –sugirió Kiku, una vez se convenció que Arthur no era ningún enemigo-. Tal vez la reciban.

-¿No crees que estén bloqueando cualquier mensaje a estas alturas? –pensó Arthur. Luego, consideró-. Supongo que no pierdo nada con probar.

* * *

Había transcurrido una semana y Arthur no tenía idea de cómo contactar con sus hermanos. La lechuza no había dado resultado, tampoco tenía noticias de que Liam y Lorcan se estuvieran refugiando con otras amistades.

El avance de la guerra, sin embargo, se volvía peor. Se rumoreaba que pronto saltarían hacia el Ministerio de Magia. El Señor Tenebroso solo debía tomar el poder a la fuerza para proclamarse ministro de magia y acabar con los últimos restos de oposición en el Reino Unido. Una vez lo consiguiera, pasarían al resto del Europa. Se sabía que había sangre pura extranjeros que hacían comunión con las ideas del Señor Tenebroso, pero ¿cuántos estarían dispuestos a conseguir sus objetivos por medio de la violencia?

Sin embargo, a pesar de que no contara con militantes en otros países, ya el ejército del Señor Tenebroso era lo suficientemente enorme y poderoso como para hacerle frente a quien quiera que se le opusiera, incluso aunque el resto de países europeos formaran una alianza en su contra. Para empezar, el ejército del Señor Tenebroso no solo estaba conformado por humanos, sino que gran parte de su fuerza consistía en criaturas como gigantes, vampiros y hombres lobos descontentos con su estatus actual en la sociedad mágica.

La Orden del Fénix seguía resistiendo, a pesar de las numerosas bajas. Hogwarts amenazaba con cerrar definitivamente e incluso Albus Dumbledore había sido visto en lugares de batallas, donde había ayudado a ganar a sus aliados siendo una pieza decisiva. Al escuchar esta noticia, Arthur se preguntó por qué no había entrado en la guerra de manera activa desde un principio.

En el callejón Diagon casi no se veía a nadie transitar. Las calles estaban desoladas, como si se hubiera convertido en un lugar abandonado. Cuando Arthur caminó por allí en busca de noticias, supo que no iba a encontrar nada que fuera de ayuda, por lo que decidió optar con internarse por el callejón Knockturn.

Al hacerlo, comprobó pronto que estaba igual de vacío. Iba a dar la vuelta, para retirarse de aquel sitio, cuando escuchó un grito que le hizo ponerse en alerta. Sacó su varita y pensó si huir o ver qué había ocurrido. La primera opción fue la ganadora pero, al momento de escapar, vio cómo se acercaba una figura delgada y de baja estatura, envuelta en una capa negra que le ocultaba el rostro.

-¡Ayúdame! –exclamó el encapuchado.

Arthur pronto comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo: la persona estaba siendo perseguida por dos mortífagos, quienes le lanzaban maldiciones al mismo tiempo que corrían tras él. Protestando contra su suerte, se apresuró a lanzar un hechizo de cosquillas hacia uno de los perseguidores. Dio en el blanco, con lo cual su objetivo comenzó a desternillarse de risa.

El encapuchado se ocultó detrás de su espalda, al tiempo que el mortífago que continuaba en la lucha apuntaba a Arthur y lanzaba una maldición, que Arthur supo rechazar con un encantamiento escudo, a su vez que atacaba al mortífago con un expelliarmus. El hombre resultó desarmado y en ese momento Arthur aprovechó para tomar del brazo al joven encapuchado y escapar desapareciéndose de allí.

Se apareció en un callejón muggle, vacío. Su atención cayó en el encapuchado, quien rápidamente, al ver cómo Arthur lo apuntaba, se apresuró a revelarse.

-¡Espera, Kirkland! Soy yo, ¿no me recuerdas? –le dijo, mostrando el rostro.

Arthur intentó reconocerlo, pero solo se le hacía vagamente familiar.

-¿Quién coño eres?

-Soy Vladimir Ionesco. Estuve en tu año, pero en Hufflepuff… ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

A Arthur le costó recordarlo. Era un sangre sucia sin grandes habilidades para la magia, muy fácil de pasar desapercibido. Tampoco tenía una fortuna.

-No, no me acuerdo de ti.

-Qué maleducado.

-¿Por qué te perseguían esos hombres?

-Han descubierto que les engañaba –explicó Vladimir-. Que no soy quien dice ser. Y ahora me quieren matar por espía.

-Espera, ¿tú trabajas para…?

-La Orden del Fénix –Arthur no podía creer aquello, en especial porque se le hacía una herramienta bastante débil y prescindible-. ¡Oye, no pongas esa cara! He arriesgado mi vida infiltrándome con esos ogros, sabiendo que mis antecedentes sanguíneos no son los mejores.

-¿Por qué no pediste ayuda de la Orden?

-No tuve tiempo, solo pensé en escapar. Tú has caído del cielo.

-Es un modo de decirlo.

-Tú eres Arthur Kirkland. Tus hermanos están muy preocupados por ti.

-¿Mis hermanos? ¿Sabes dónde están ellos?

-En casa de Andrómeda Black, claro.

-¿Y cómo puedo…?

-¿… ir con ellos? Tú no puedes. Nadie puede. Pero podemos ir al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. ¡Ven!

Antes de poder opinar al respecto, ya Vladimir lo había tomado del brazo y trasladado hacia una urbanización muggle. Arthur miró a su alrededor por si acaso habían sido vistos, pero Vladimir pronto desestimó su preocupación.

-Da igual. El ministerio está demasiado ocupado como para prestar atención si algunos muggles nos ven. ¿Y qué harán ellos? Pensar que están locos. Espera aquí, ya regreso.

Vladimir entró a lo que, suponía, era una casa oculta a ojos de muggles y magos en general. Arthur esperó que Vladimir volviera pronto, pero quien salió fue un hombre alto y de piel oscura, quien se presentó como Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-¿Kirkland? –preguntó, a lo que Arthur asintió. Después de un hechizo de reconocimiento, Kingsley por fin pareció estar satisfecho con su presencia. Le tendió un papel con una dirección escrita. Al haberla memorizado, la casa se materializó frente a él.

Al entrar, Vladimir le tendió una cerveza, que Arthur rechazó.

-¿Dónde puedo contactar con mis hermanos?

-¡Ah, eso! ¡Ven! –exclamó Vladimir, volviendo a apurarle a caminar al interior de la casa.

Había sido conducido a una habitación donde varios magos estaban reunidos. Luego de las presentaciones generales, Kirkland se quedó en ella ayudando a atender a los heridos y a ponerse al día con respecto a la guerra, que el Señor Tenebroso estaba ganando pese a los esfuerzos por detenerlo. Pero tenía demasiada fuerza, había logrado muchas alianzas y estaba siendo bien visto por los sangre pura extranjeros. No le sorprendió encontrar a los nobles de Francis apoyándoles, y menos que el nombre de Cécéreu figurara en ellos.

-Ese maldito… -se le escapó a Arthur, recordando a Francis-. Pero Charles Cécéreu acaba de caer en prisión, por abusar de unos muggles.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Charles? Ese Cécéreu nos ayudaba a nuestra causa –aclaró uno de ellos-, al menos hasta donde sé. Quienes apoyan a Cécéreu es la otra rama de la familia, instalada en Bretaña.

A Arthur le sorprendió aquella información, pero decidió que simplemente Charles había estado escondiendo sus lazos con los mortífagos. De otro modo no se explicaba que albergara a gente como Lestrange en su casa sin morir del asco. Se ahorró mencionar que él estaba allí únicamente para buscar a sus hermanos y que el resto de la guerra no le importaba en lo absoluto. Necesitaba regresar con Peter, Emily, Matthew y Francis.

Vladimir volvió tiempo después, para volver a conducirlo a otra habitación. Esta vez, tenía una chimenea.

-Vas a leer la dirección de la casa de Andrómeda. Ya he hablado con ella. Te dejará entrar en su casa. Eres un suertudo. A mí no me dejan. No confían en mí. James prefiere no verme –se quejó.

* * *

¡Hola! Disculpen el tremendo retraso, pero cuestiones como la universidad me han comido parte del tiempo para escribir y actualizar. Estoy en mi último año de carrera y debo entregar la tesis pronto y, aunque ahora ya voy bien con ella, antes estaba muy atrasada. A eso hay que sumarle las clases y el cumplimiento del servicio comunitario. ¡Pero bueno! Todo está mejor.

También les seré sincera, estaba muy desanimada con eso de escribir fanfics. Intentaba pero nada salía :(

Ahora, sobre la historia... Ya estamos en Londres. No se preocupen, no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo. Para mí, Kiku es Hufflepuff y Alfred Gryffindor. Vladimir Ionesco (adoro el apellido que le puse xD) es Rumanía, y aparecerá de vez en cuando.

Adoro a las hermanas Black, pero mi favorita es Narcisa.

De nuevo, disculpen por la espera. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, muchas gracias por seguir aquí. ¡Nos vemos! Besos :)


	13. El arma más poderosa

**Capítulo 13**

**El arma más poderosa**

Arthur se trasladó a la casa de Andrómeda mediante la Red Flu. Fue recibido por su esposo y ella apuntándole con sus respectivas varitas. Tuvo que pasar una serie de pruebas de identificación antes de convencerse de que se trataba del verdadero Arthur, pues sospechaban con todo que podía ser una trampa.

-¿Y mi hermano? –preguntó otra vez, al finalizar, esperando por fin obtener otra respuesta mayor a "si preguntas nuevamente te pienso atar la lengua".

Andrómeda lo llevó hasta una de las habitaciones de su casa. Arthur tragó saliva y se limpió las manos sudorosas, antes de entrar y cerciorarse del estado de su hermano. Para su sorpresa, lo encontró de pie, con el pecho descubierto, sin embargo, solo tenía vendado el cuello. Su piel, por otro lado, estaba llena de cicatrices, como si alguien se hubiera dado un festín con su varita. A medida que se aproximaba a él, comprendió que la mayoría era cicatrices recientes.

-Hey –saludó James, con sequedad. Arthur le correspondió al saludo igual de seco, como si no tuvieran tiempo sin verse y uno no hubiera estado al borde de la muerte.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Arthur, con tono indiferente.

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Bien. Emily y Matthew están en Beauxbatons. Peter se ha quedado con un muggle.

-¿Dejaste a nuestro hermano menor en las manos de un…?

-No es lo que crees. No me he vuelto loco.

-No pienso que seas un loco. Creo lo que he creído siempre: que eres idiota.

Arthur arrugó el ceño, gesto que fue correspondido por James. Se miraban como si quisieran golpearse en cualquier momento. Para herirse, las varitas estaban de más. Lo que valía entre ellos era sus propios cuerpos; cuánta capacidad de lastimar tenían con ellos. En esto, James, dada su musculatura, siempre había tenido ventaja pero Arthur había aprendido a arreglárselas bien.

Sin mediar palabra y dejando claro después que aquello nunca había sucedido, se dieron un abrazo largo, donde James pareció procurar romperle los huesos a su hermano menor y este hubiera intentado lo mismo si acaso no fuera consciente del estado del otro.

Al separarse ninguno fue capaz de mirarse a la cara. James se sentó en la cama y Arthur a su lado. Tardó una hora en ponerle al tanto de los sucesos acaecidos en Francia desde su precipitada huida desde Inglaterra. James casi no emitió opinión alguna hasta el final.

-Entonces, ¿planeas casarte con el muggle solo para que no le borren la memoria y te siga recordando?

-Sí.

-Espera un momento. Voy a llamar a la revista Corazón de Bruja para hablarles de tu historia.

-Idiota. Esto es serio. No es que me guste especialmente, digo, me da muy igual, podría ser cualquier cosa, pero a los chicos les agrada ese muggle. Peter lo adora. Y es muy útil, sabe hacer muchas cosas sin la varita, cosas que no sé hacer, como cocinar o lavar o limpiar una mesa.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo se limpia una mesa? –preguntó James, todavía irónico-. Escuché que hace falta tomar un trapo con la mano y pasarlo por la superficie pero, no sé, no me compré el manual de instrucciones.

-Búrlate lo que quieras. Te digo que el muggle es útil. Además, ¿no es eso lo que se está defendiendo? La Orden está en contra de someter y denigrar a los sangre sucia. Por eso peleas.

-Peleo por lo que es correcto.

Arthur no escondió sus náuseas ante el comentario que había esperado de cualquier Gryffindor. Su hermano, por supuesto, era uno de ellos. A él le parecía ridículo defender a costa de la vida un ideal cuando se podía procurar vivir por aquellos a quienes de verdad se apreciaba. Él podía renunciar a multitud de comodidades con tal de procurarles un futuro a sus hermanos menores, pero de ningún modo daría la vida. Prefería huir aunque fuera la opción más cobarde. ¿De qué servía un hermano valiente y muerto, cuando podía ser el hermano cobarde que los llevó a otro país para escapar de la guerra y les dio un hogar, una educación, un bienestar que no disponían en Inglaterra?

Fue entonces el turno de James para relatarle lo que había sucedido desde que estuvieron solos los gemelos y él. Se enlistaron en la Orden del Fénix y, después de pasar una serie de pruebas donde quedaba clara su fuerza mágica, fueron distribuidos en grupos para cumplir misiones en diferentes áreas del Reino Unido. Le contó que los gemelos estaban en Escocia, junto a un grupo donde estaban algunos compañeros de Hogwarts como Remus Lupin. Sobre lo que debían hacer sabía muy poco, pues había estado ocupado en Londres, intentando frenar el ingreso de criaturas peligrosas al mundo muggle, como los hombres lobo, los vampiros y los gigantes.

-A veces creo que la táctica de guerra del Señor Oscuro consiste en destruirlo todo sin más. Sus aliados no son muy inteligentes y, cuando lo son, los ciega sus ganas de zamparse una buena y sangrienta cena.

-¿Has derrotado hombres lobos y… esas cosas?

-Los he aniquilado. Claro, no estoy solo. Abbott, ese sangre pura delicado y con pinta de no romper ni un plato, es una bestia cuando se trata de frenar hombres lobo.

Luego, le relató cómo había sido herido por un vampiro, hasta casi llegar al punto donde no había marcha atrás. Arthur se tensó al escucharlo, viendo su cuello, pero intentó disimular su preocupación mientras James hablaba.

-El maldito aprovechó que estaba ocupado con su amigo del tamaño de una catedral, para llegarme por la espalda y morderme. La mordedura de un vampiro es… No duele especialmente. O sí, solo que tu mente no está ocupada en ese dolor. Sientes que todo tu cuerpo te arde y que te estás quedando vacío.

-¿Por qué el vampiro no te mató?

-Porque un mortífago me salvó. No es que tuviera buenas intenciones, solo muy mala puntería. Mató a su aliado, yo me liberé pero estaba demasiado débil para hacer algo más. Caí al suelo y, me cuentan, Longbottom me agarró y se Desapareció. En esa batalla murieron los dos chicos Prewett, eran buenos compañeros.

Arthur no pudo sentir alivio. Estaba inquieto por la información. Miró el cuello vendado de su hermano, creyó entonces que la palidez ya no se debía al cansancio ni al accidente donde estuvo a punto de perder la vida, sino que era una pequeña muestra de su falta de humanidad. James debió prever lo que estaba pensando su hermano menor, porque continuó hablando:

-No soy un vampiro. No del todo. Puedo salir a la luz del día, ya hicimos la prueba. Pero el olor del ajo me marea.

-¿Y la sangre?

-¿Cuál?

-_James_.

-No está demasiado grave. Digo, sigo comiendo como cualquier mago comería, solo que a veces tengo ganas de probar un poquito de la otra cosa.

Arthur no reprimió las ganas de insultar a todo lo que encontró insultable, pero antes de comenzar, se forzó a callar porque James había continuado, un poco más excitado que antes. Conocía ese tono de voz: cuando su hermano le mentía para evitar que se preocupara por malas noticias.

-Solo he probado mi sangre. He dejado a los demás en paz. No es gran cosa, Arthur. No soy un vampiro. No me volveré loco y saltaré a desangrar a las masas a la medianoche.

-Hay que examinarte.

-No.

-Podrías poner en peligro a Peter. O a Matthew. O a Emily.

-Pero no va a pesar. Ya cálmate. No hagas de esto un drama insoportable, porque suficiente tengo con el drama de los Black.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo muy malo para ellos?

-Desde mi punto de vista, sí. Regulus Black ha sido asesinado. Todavía no sé en qué circunstancias. El chico era mortífago, pero con todo Andrómeda lamenta su muerte. Estoy seguro que Narcisa también. De Bellatrix no tengo mucha idea, esa mujer está muy loca. Solo Sirius pasa del tema como si le hablaran del tiempo.

-Es de esperar. Odia a su familia.

-Pero un hermano es un hermano.

* * *

Arthur se quedó una semana con James. Era consciente que no debía permanecer demasiado tiempo en Londres, pues debía regresar con Peter y Francis, pero se creyó incapaz de dejar a su hermano en tales condiciones. Lo mantuvo vigilado en todo momento, llegó a pensar que había compartido más allí que en sus años en Hogwarts, donde procuraban ignorarse la mitad del tiempo y, la otra mitad, hechizarse mutuamente. Arthur seguía siendo un chiquillo cuando James se graduó y se especializó en Control de criaturas mágicas, esperando tener un oficio lleno de adrenalina, peligros y emociones fuertes. Su primer trabajo consistió en controlar una plaga de hadas que estaba arruinando un jardín: nada heroico ni emocionante, pero sí bastante fastidioso porque las hadas adoran pellizcar y jalar por las orejas.

James tendía a preferir la noche que al día, pero procuraba fingir que era justo lo contrario. Solo que Arthur lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que hacía un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse activo en el día y descansar por las noches. El sol, además, le producía un ligero ardor que era como el daño más débil que se le podía procurar a alguien que no era un vampiro completo: los verdaderos se quemaban si permanecían por un tiempo mayor a los diez minutos, James en cambio resistía a grandes exposiciones, pero luego debía aplicarse humectante. A pesar de ello, no tomaba color: seguía igual de pálido, una palidez antinatural y enfermiza que había apagado mucho de lo que era considerado —Arthur jamás lo entendió— como un rostro atractivo.

El olor a ajo le mareaba únicamente. En cuando a la sangre, James había intentado disimular la cantidad de veces que consumía de su propia sangre. Podía comer alimentos normales y estos le causaban cierto gusto, además de que le eran absolutamente necesarios, pero parecía requerir de la sangre. Arthur no sabía si era por necesidad o por pura adicción.

El séptimo día encontró un pajarillo muerto y completamente desangrado en su habitación. Se deshizo de él, procurando que nadie más se diera cuenta. No quería alarmar a nadie, menos darle razones a los Tonks para echar a su hermano. Supo entonces que debía quedarse más tiempo todavía, para vigilar a su hermano y convencerlo de que necesitaba tratamiento. El problema estaba en que, en realidad, no había nada específico para un estado vampírico. Jamás había escuchado de ninguna poción que disminuyera las ganas de ir por allí apoderándose de la sangre de los demás.

Solo lo podía discutir en voz baja, en la habitación donde ambos se quedaban. James seguía empeñado en que era capaz de controlarse y que Arthur solo estaba exagerando, éste ni siquiera lo convenció cuando sacó a colación a la pequeña ave que se había bebido. Su hermano se defendió alegando que era un minúsculo ser sin importancia y este argumento desembocó en una discusión sobre si los muggles no eran iguales que ese pájaro: indefensos e inútiles ante una fuerza muy superior.

Por fin, decidieron mudarse. Agradecieron a Andrómeda los cuidados ofrecidos y se instalaron en su antigua casa. Necesitó la ayuda de Kiku y de Alfred, quienes aceptaron cooperar con él en la creación de hechizos defensivos anti-intrusos. En realidad, Arthur hubiera querido irse a un sitio nuevo, porque este le traía recuerdos de las personas que ya no estaban, como sus padres o Deian y, sin duda, saber que habían muerto le afectaba tanto el ánimo como el hecho de saber que su hermano estaba maldito para siempre, como que sus demás hermanos estaban lejos de él o que no sabía nada de aquel muggle de quien se había enamorado.

Alrededor de una semana después de haberse instalado, James anunció que ya había descansado lo suficiente y que necesitaba volver a estar en pie de lucha. Luego de un nuevo pleito, Arthur tuvo que ceder ante la voluntad de su hermano por recibir más golpes en esa guerra estúpida. Sin poder dejarlo a un lado, lo siguió al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix para ofrecerse en lo que hiciera falta, aunque su disposición no fuera la más sincera.

Recibieron a James como si fuera el mismísimo Merlín. Lo llevaron a hablar con Kingsley Shacklebolt mientras que Arthur se quedaba fingiendo socializar con un grupo de Gryffindor que jamás le había caído bien. Fue entonces cuando alguien le tomó del hombro.

-¡Hey! –exclamó.

Era Vladimir.

-Ah, tú.

Arthur se preguntó si creería que se había forjado un lazo entre ellos por eso de haberle salvado la vida. Esperaba que no.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Y tu hermano? Oí que James está aquí.

Arthur comprendió que se trataría de un nuevo fan. En Hogwarts, James había tenido un séquito que lo seguía a todas partes y alababa todo lo que hacía, aunque fueran estupideces. Ahora, supuso, era igual.

-Está reunido. Te conseguiría una cita, pero no soy su secretario y tú no eres una mujer que esté especialmente buena.

-Ah, ¿le van las mujeres? Pensé que era bisexual.

-No sé qué le van, en realidad. Hasta podrían irle los dragones.

-Entonces todavía tengo oportunidad.

Arthur arqueó una ceja. El hombre, en realidad, no se le hacía tan atractivo como otros, pero no estaba especialmente mal y, si acaso tuviera cabeza para el sexo en esos momentos, hasta pensaría en tener algo de una noche con él. Supuso que James sería de la misma idea, pues no era alguien dado a comprometerse.

Por suerte, fue salvado de seguir teniendo una conversación con Vladimir cuando James regresó en ese momento. Iba solo, más o menos, porque seguía llamando la atención de quien transitara por allí. Arthur imaginó que lo estaría disfrutando, en especial cuando Vladimir adoptó la expresión de estar frente al propio fundador de Gryffindor.

-¡James! –exclamó-. ¿Sabes quién soy?

-No –le dijo, después de intentar reconocerlo unos cuantos segundos-. ¿Debería?

-Pues claro que sí –le dijo-. Soy el mortífago que te salvó de Eric. Ya sabes, el vampiro. Era de los míos.

¿Ese hombre? ¿El mortífago de la mala puntería que salvó a su hermano? Arthur no sabía si mirar con otros ojos a Vladimir, porque bien podría estar mintiendo, solo que James asintió como si estuviera al tanto, y le estrechó la mano.

-Ya me han contado que un espía me salvó. Comprometiste tu situación.

-Y me descubrieron, sí. Pero no importa. Me gusta más trabajar aquí.

Esa noche, a Arthur no le extrañó encontrar a Vladimir en su casa. James lo había invitado a cenar. Tampoco se extrañó que se despidieran a la vez de él y fueran ambos a la habitación de James. Lo sabía, consideró Arthur. Luego, se preguntó si no había dejado solo a Francis demasiado tiempo, ¿y si volvía a correr peligro? ¿Y si era, esta vez, atacado por los quisquillosos del Ministerio? Arthur pensó en volver a la mañana siguiente, pero en el desayuno, cuando planeaba informárselo a su hermano, recibieron una nueva información.

Los gemelos, Liam y Lorcan, y el resto de su grupo habían encontrado una manada numerosa de arañas gigantes que planeaban unirse al ejército del Señor Tenebroso. Necesitaban magos que los ayudaran a erradicarlas, pues eran arañas cuyo pelaje las hacían resistentes a la magia y era una tarea para magos especialmente poderosos. A Arthur no le extrañó que llamaran a James para el cometido, pero sí se sorprendió cuando su hermano le pidió que lo acompañara.

-Será como una reunión familiar.

-Con arañas gigantes de invitados. Qué conmovedor.

-Si no va Arthur, yo voy –dijo Vladimir.

-No lo creo. Por lo que he oído, no eres especialmente fuerte en combates. Y aquí solo están llamando a magos en verdad poderosos. No me extrañaría que James Potter, por ejemplo, estuviera allí.

-¿Potter? No, no lo creo –repuso Vladimir-. Nadie sabe dónde está. De vez en cuando aparece para hacer pequeñas misiones, pero luego se marcha sin más. Creo que prefiere cuidar de su familia. Tienen un hijo pequeño.

-Lo más sensato. Cuidar de la familia y dejar que los demás se…

-Suenas como un cobarde, Arthur.

-¿Y qué si lo soy? –gruñó.

Sin embargo, acabó por aceptar acompañar a su hermano a su misión peligrosa y, tal vez, con toda seguridad, suicida. En realidad, no sería dejarlo solo dada sus condiciones. Seguía encontrando pequeños animalitos desangrados e incluso Vladimir tenía una marca sospechosa en el cuello. No, más bien, una marca que no daba lugar a dudas.

Se trasladaron los tres al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Allí, junto a magos de gran habilidad, fueron informados nuevamente de la misión. Arthur ignoró las miradas de incredulidad que la mayoría le dirigían. James acabó despidiéndose de Vladimir, y Arthur se imaginó que sería un "hasta siempre", no porque ya diera por un hecho que fueran a perecer en contra de las arañas, sino porque conocía que James no era de repetir con nadie.

Tomaron un traslador y fueron a Escocia.

* * *

Arthur aterrizó de pie, como todos los demás. Sacando su varita, miró a su alrededor. Había llegado a un campamento y los magos de allí los observaron con alivio. Antes de darse cuenta, ya tenía a Liam y a Lorcan encima suyo. Jamás los había visto tan cariñosos, pero supuso que la larga ausencia había ablandado sus corazones de piedra. De pequeño, era más probable para Arthur recibir un encantamiento que un abrazo por parte de sus hermanos mayores.

También, nunca los había visto tan desgastados. El peor era Lorcan, que había perdido una oreja y caminaba como si eso le representara un gran dolor. Ninguno de los dos, sin embargo, tenía mellado el espíritu de lucha. Deseaban ponerse sobre la pista de las arañas de una vez. Se prepararon pronto y dividiéndose en tríos, partieron pronto. Arthur estuvo con dos hombres que no conocía, mayores. Hubiera preferido quedar con alguno de sus hermanos, porque le ponía nervioso no saber qué era de ellos. Al menos tenían los Patronus para comunicarse.

Anduvieron por el bosque, caminando un buen trecho con gran cautela. Arthur no dejaba de estar atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, intentando mantener la mente tranquila pues sabía que, si dejaba que el miedo lo dominara, vería arañas hasta en la más mínima sombra.

En la noche, considerando que era un error detenerse o dormir y sabiendo que no iban a tomar con agrado la sugerencia de partir y descansar en un sitio seguro, se detuvieron bajo la sombra de un árbol. No prendieron ningún fuego porque procuraban pasar desapercibidos. Uno de ellos esperaba saltar en contra de las arañas en sorpresa sin ninguna precaución previa..., a Arthur le parecía un idiota. Y, además, sus argumentos justificaban la cantidad de cicatrices en el rostro. A su juicio, el mejor plan consistía en que no se notara su presencia allí; esa noche, Arthur pensó en hechizos que actuaran desde lejos y fueran lo suficientemente poderosos para derrotar a una manada de arañas gigantes. Pronto llegó a la conclusión que los mejores hechizos era tanto como complicados, como peligrosos y prohibidos. En Hogwarts, gracias a su amistad con Nott, había aprendido una buena cantidad de hechizos que, estaba seguro, los mortífagos más avanzados en magia negra manejaban con regularidad. Arthur no tenía intención de usarlos nunca adrede, pero siempre pensó que un mago precavido vale por un ejército y su gama de hechizos no se iba a limitar a los que permitía el Ministerio de Magia.

Gracias a un hechizo de calefacción, evitó sentir frío a medida de que la noche avanzaba. Durmieron por turnos. En el de Arthur, se mantuvo tenso, con la varita erguida, a la espera de cualquier enemigo que fuera a atacarles. Sin embargo, no pasó nada y a la mañana siguiente se pusieron en camino.

Tardaron tres días en encontrar el nido. Llamaron a los demás miembros y estos estuvieron con ellos relativamente pronto, considerando que iba a anochecer dentro de poco tiempo. Como animales nocturnos, supusieron que serviría atacar ahora, aunque Arthur prefería –y así lo propuso- vigilar el nido al menos esa noche y atacar en la mañana con maldiciones tan potentes que no dieran la oportunidad de salvarse. Sugirió, además, un tipo de maldición de fuego que era difícil de controlar, pero que daba maravillosos resultados. Si al menos tres magos la hacían en conjunto, estaba seguro que tendría éxito. Por supuesto, se trataba de magia negra y los magos saltaron, indignados, como si acaso hubiera confesado que comía muggles en el desayuno. Incluso sus hermanos pusieron reparos ante la utilización de hechizos prohibidos y desdeñaron, incluso, que Arthur fuera capaz de controlar hasta la magia oscura más sencilla. Por tanto, fue desestimada su recomendación y optaron por atacar apresuradamente, sin ningún plan elaborado, con los hechizos más poderosos —pero permitidos— que supieran. Arthur los detestó y deseó, por breves segundos, que fracasaran, antes de considerar que de esa panda de imbéciles (sus hermanos incluidos) dependía su vida.

Sin embargo, no llegaron a atacar, porque cuando se acercaron a la entrada, uno del grupo recibió una maldición por la espalda y cayó al suelo, muerto. Se pudieron en guardia de inmediato. James fue quien dio con el que había lanzado la maldición y, sin perder tiempo, lanzó él la maldición asesina, dando en el blanco. El mortífago cayó al suelo.

-Temen un poco de maldiciones prohibidas pero no pasa nada con lanzar la peor de ella. Claro, yo los entiendo –comentó Arthur, de malhumor. Nadie le respondió.

Un grupo de mortífagos salió a su encuentro. Arthur, quien hasta entonces no había caído en cuenta que en una batalla tendría, más que protegerse, atacar primero, tuvo que decirse a sí mismo que debía lanzar la maldición asesina sin haberla practicado antes, ni siquiera en ratas. Muévete, se dijo. A pesar de su resolución, sus pies se quedaron paralizados cuando comenzó la batalla. Vio cómo James arremetía a otro, los dos miembros de su grupo comenzaron a pelear con otro par de mortífagos. En realidad, el único que no se ponía en marcha era él y sabía que estaba corriendo peligro.

Cuando una maldición le pasó justo al lado, salió de su estado de petrificación voluntaria. Lejos de unirse a la batalla, escapó porque, realmente, no deseaba pelear con nadie. No de esa manera. El miedo se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Escondido detrás de un árbol, comprobó que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su acción. Sus aliados como sus enemigos estaban muy ocupados matándose entre sí; por un momento pensó que, a pesar de la violencia de sus varitas, no dejaban de verse como una manada de animales.

Arthur observó el cielo. Estaba anocheciendo. Las arañas iban a salir y estas estaban a favor del Señor Tenebroso. Arrugó el ceño y pensó en qué hacer. Marcharse de allí no era una posibilidad, al menos no sin sus hermanos, y ellos estaban allí. Ellos no se iban a ir hasta que no hubieran terminado, vivos o muertos. Sin ganas de esta última opción, se hizo a sí mismo un hechizo desilusionador. Sabía que sería visto por un mago experimentado, pero confiaba en que estuvieran distraídos. Volvió a la entrada del nido de las arañas y apuntó su varita hacia él. Exclamó el hechizo que había propuesto antes y de su varita salió un torrente de fuego que por poco le hace caer; se mantuvo en pie, concentrándose en todo su poder, intentando dirigir el torrente de fuego hacia el interior del nido aunque fuera difícil, porque el hechizo, en forma de dragón llameante, parecía tener vida propia y otras ideas de hacia dónde dirigirse. Una llamarada rebelde le rozó el rostro y Arthur lanzó un grito de dolor, porque el calor que emanaba había bastado para quemarle.

No pudo controlarlo más pero, cuando se creyó que iba a desmayarse ante la enorme cantidad de poder que había utilizado, el hechizo pronto salió por completo de su varita y se internó en el nido, que comenzó a arder con un fuego mágico, rojo y negro. Se escucharon rugidos coléricos, luego de agonía. Arthur, exhausto, echó a correr de nuevo pero tuvo que detenerse rápido. El hechizo desilusionador se había acabado. Los magos se habían detenido al ver el alboroto en el interior del nido. Pronto, dos arañas gigantes consiguieron escapar del nido, a pesar de estar ardiendo. Atacaron sin ver, acabando con la vida de los hombres que estuvieron más cerca de ellas. Arthur no supo si eran amigos o enemigos.

El dolor en su rostro, además, le impedía cualquier pensamiento lógico. Solo quería huir, huir lejos y ponerse a salvo del infierno que él mismo había provocado. Intentó correr, pero sus fuerzas se iban desvaneciendo. Cayó al suelo antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Lo primero que supo cuando recuperó la conciencia fue que sentía dolor. Un dolor por todo el rostro. Abrió los ojos y reconoció, no sin cierta dificultad, su habitación. Este hecho le hizo comprender que se había salvado de perecer en el bosque pero ¿qué había ocurrido? ¿Y sus hermanos?

No tuvo problemas para moverse, pero el dolor en el rostro no disminuía. Se levantó y caminó hacia el espejo, sabiendo que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a encontrar allí. Parte de su rostro exhibía costras de coloración negruzca, como si su piel se hubiera muerto: parte de los labios, la nariz, un ojo y parte de la frente. Al tocárselo, sintió aquella piel caliente. La piel quemada por maldiciones se oscurecía, no necesariamente se desprendía de la víctima, pero nunca volvía a su tono habitual y, mucho menos, se libraba del dolor que quedaba detrás. A veces la herida se iba extendiendo por todo el cuerpo, otras, permanecía en el sitio donde había impactado, sin propagarse pero tampoco curándose. Se podía vivir con ello, dijo como consuelo.

-Arthur –dijo James, entrando en la habitación-. Ven, vuelve a la cama. Necesitas descansar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Apenas tres días –le dijo, tomándolo del brazo-. Vuelve a la cama.

-¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo están ustedes?

-¿Nosotros? Bien. El fuego nos salvó de continuar la batalla. Arthur, eres un suicida.

-¿Me han tratado?

-Sí.

-¿Y entonces?

-Eso es lo que han podido hacer. ¿Usaste una maldición de magia negra? ¿Dónde la aprendiste?

-¿Me voy a quedar así?

-Todos hemos sufrido males. Ven, vamos a la cama.

-Debo volver a Francia.

-No. Debes recuperarte.

-Mi cara no se va a curar.

-No lo sé.

Arthur cedió ante James y volvió a acostarse en la cama. Pensaba en su rostro desfigurado por la maldición. No se haría ilusiones, aquella deformación permanecería para siempre como un macabro recuerdo.

¿Qué pensaría Francis cuando lo viera regresar viéndose como un enfermo? ¿Y sus hermanos? Seguro se asustarían o se llenarían de asco. No, se dijo, no estaba pensando en lo más importante, y era que sus hermanos mayores seguían vivos. Todos. Aquello valía la pena aunque tuviera que soportar las consecuencias de un millar de maldiciones.

Le sorprendió encontrarse con Vladimir en la casa, pero al menos era útil en las tareas del hogar y en la cocina. Añoró la comida de Francis. Debía regresar a Francia pero ¿tendría las fuerzas suficientes?

En la noche, sus tres hermanos se reunieron con él.

-James nos los ha contado todo –dijo Liam-. Que te has encaprichado con un muggle francés.

-Y que quieres volver con él –dijo Lorcan-. Mira, lo aceptamos. Pero no puedes ir ahora. Tienes que recuperarte. Hasta Dumbledore se hubiera pensado lo que hiciste.

-Ya lo he dejado solo mucho tiempo. El Ministerio irá por él.

-En todo caso –dijo James-. Iríamos por Peter. No, más bien, planeo ir por Peter.

-¡No! Si vas, si llegas a ir, me tienes que llevar.

Los hermanos se negaron a cumplir aquel capricho. Y, así, Arthur siguió recuperándose en casa.

Un día, Arthur amaneció con la noticia de que la guerra se había terminado, que Voldemort había sido vencido por un niño de un año de edad. Estalló en carcajadas al escuchar la historia. Aquello sonaba ridículo y, a pesar de ello, era cierto. ¡Tanto poder, tanda maldad, para ser vencido por un pequeño bebé!

Arthur no se alegró del todo. No participó en las fiestas que la comunidad mágica hizo. Se mantenía al margen de la algarabía general y solo se enfocó en encontrarse lo suficientemente fuerte como para regresar con Francis. Tardó alrededor de un mes.

* * *

Pues sí, ya Harry ha salvado el mundo mágico. El Escocia/Rumanía se debe al rol que llevo con una amiga, me gusta la pareja y no he resistido meterlo allí, así sea de a gota.

Arthur usó un hechizo de fuego maldito, el mismo que usó Crabbe en el 7mo. Es un hechizo oscuro muy poderoso pero difícil de controlar y capaz de quemarlo todo a su paso, creo que el libro lo deja muy claro. Creo que es un recurso desesperado y Arthur lo estaba en ese momento. Recuerden, también, que muchos de los aliados de Voldemort en la segunda guerra son seres marginados en la sociedad mágica… como para que aprendan la lección, ¿eh?

Ya en el próximo capítulo vuelve Francis. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Nos vemos :)


End file.
